Promises
by fanficto obsesso
Summary: AWFUL. That is the only summary you will ever need for this story. It was the second I've ever written, back when I was still trying to find my voice as a writer. Read if you must, but don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1: Hot, Hot Day

Disclaimer: you already know  
  
Once again, this is dedicated to the original "fanficto obsessos" Amy and Jessi!  
  
Chapter 1: Hot, Hot Day  
  
It was an unusually hot October afternoon. Hermione Granger, a seventh year and Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in her History of Magic class, absentmindedly twirling her hair and staring out the window. This was unusual for her because Hermione wasn't Head Girl for nothing. On any other day, Hermione was usually hunched over her notes, furiously writing down every single word the professor was saying. But today was different. Professor Binns, their only ghost professor, seemed even duller than usual and today was just much too hot.

  
Just as Hermione was fantasizing about jumping headfirst into the lake, her thoughts were interrupted by Harry Potter, her best friend, elbowing her in the ribs. Hermione was startled and glared at Harry, who just nodded his head towards Professor Binns, who was staring at her expectantly. He apparently had just asked her a question.

  
"Sorry, Professor. Could you repeat that, please? I wasn't paying attention." Hermione blushed as everyone gaped at her, open-mouthed. None of them had ever imagined that they'd see that day when Hermione Granger, the hardest working student in Hogwarts history, could not answer a question because she had not paid attention. Professor Binns looked at Hermione sternly.

  
"Well, since it seems that even Ms. Grant can't seem to pay attention, I'll dismiss you early and finish this lecture next lesson. Have a good day." And with that last word, Professor Binns disappeared into the stone wall. If the temperature had been a bit cooler, the class would have jumped out of their seats and cheered. But since it was so stiflingly hot, they refrained from excessive movement and settled on small sighs of relief, then slowly rose out of their seats and trudged out the door.

  
"So…anyone up for a swim?" Harry said as soon as they got out of the hot classroom. Ronald Weasley, Hermione's other best friend, nodded lazily, while Hermione gave Harry a stern look.

  
"Harry, you know we can't even stick a foot into that lake, let alone swim in it," she said. Harry put up his hands as if to surrender.

  
"Hey, I was just kidding. I know we can't go swimming in that lake. But surely we can sit by it, right? There's no rule against that, right Ms. Head Girl?" Harry bowed deeply towards Hermione who rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully.

  
"Oh stop, Harry. Wait for me in the common room while I drop off my things," Hermione told the boys before heading off towards the dormitory she shared with the Head Boy…Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy since their first day at Hogwarts. She stepped up to a painting of Uric the Oddball and stated the password ('Gobbledygook') in a tired voice. Once she entered the common room, though, she felt as if she had stepped inside an icebox.

  
"What in the world?" she wondered out loud. Hermione looked around the room and noticed that the air temperature was much cooler than outside. She looked around for the only one who could have possibly cast the cooling charm on the room and smirked when she found him asleep on the couch…shirtless. Hermione was shocked and took a second to notice how nice this once scrawny little boy had grown. Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking such things about Malfoy. She hurriedly put her things away in her room and changed into some shorts, a tank top and flip-flops. She came out of the room while putting her hair up into a messy ponytail, not noticing that Malfoy's eyes were open and watching her.

  
_Since when did Granger have such a nice body?_ Malfoy thought. He quickly closed his eyes as Hermione approached the couch. She picked up a nearby pitcher of water and held it over Malfoy's head. But just as she was about to pour, Malfoy sat up quickly and knocked the pitcher out of Hermione's hands so they both got soaked. Hermione shrieked and stepped back, lost her balance and fell backwards. Upon instinct, Malfoy got up quickly to catch her, but tripped and fell with her instead. They landed in a heap on the floor, laughing hysterically.

  
To a perfect stranger, this scene would not have been a strange one. They were simply just two teenagers having fun on a hot day. But to everyone who knew them and knew their history of name-calling and utter loathing, this was a strange sight indeed. The truth was that these two, more that a month earlier, decided that they could at least tolerate each other for their own sakes since they would be rooming together. So, that is how this romance starts. It starts with two enemies who learn to settle their differences and even become friends. But eventually, they learn to love each other. They just don't know it yet.  
  
Whoo! First chapter! I redid the whole story so that it looks nicer! Yay! Okie dokie…later days! 


	2. Chapter 2: Concern for an Enemy?

Chapter 2: Concern for an Enemy?  
  
As soon as their laughter died down and they both dried off, Hermione finally made her way up to the Gryffindor tower. At the beginning of the year, she wasn't pleased that she was leaving her friends to live with her worst enemy, but soon found that she preferred the peace and quiet of hers and Malfoy's common room over the noisy Gryffindor common room. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and stated the password to let herself in. Upon entering, she found Ron and Harry impatiently waiting for her in the common room.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Ron irritably.  
  
"Sorry...had a little run in with Malfoy," Hermione replied, waving her hand nonchalantly. Ron's eyes narrowed at the sound of his enemy's surname.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Ron! Absolutely nothing!" Hermione was getting tired on the way Ron was constantly ready to pounce on Malfoy every time Hermione mentioned his name.   
  
"Can we please just go now? It's much to hot to even think about that Slytherin git." With that, Hermione led Harry and Ron out the portrait hole and down to the lake, where, it seemed, the whole school decided to go today. The trio waved at Lavender, Parvati, and Dean who were down near the lake's edge, soaking in the sun. They all sunbathed, talked and chased each other around the school grounds until sundown then they finally decided to go in and get ready for dinner.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to her friends as she slowly made her way to the Head's dorms. As soon as she got there, though, she realized something was not right. The portrait door was slightly ajar and Hermione could hear soft moans of agony coming from inside. She rushed in to find Draco Malfoy on the floor, still shirtless, and bleeding.  
  
"Oh my God! Malfoy! Malfoy, what happened?" Hermione rushed to Malfoy and cradled his head in her lap. Malfoy's eyes flickered open and he looked into Hermione's eyes. He was surprised to see the panic and worry evident in her eyes. Imagine that...the Mudblood worrying...about him! He was Draco Malfoy...supposedly her biggest enemy and hater of all Mudbloods. But right now, he was too weak to think about that. He was too weak to do anything. He just wanted to sleep. His eyes started to droop, but Hermione shook him awake.  
  
"No, Malfoy! You can't close your eyes!" she ordered frantically. Her voice was so stricken with panic and tears started to form in her eyes. "Please," she pleaded. "Keep your eyes open and stay awake! If you close them...you may never open them again. And I can't let that happen to you!" A single tear escaped down her cheek. Malfoy raised his hand up to wipe it away, not sure if he was amazed or disgusted that she could care so much about his well being. He was, after all, him.  
  
"Please, Draco," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, obviously shocked at Malfoy's sudden act of tenderness. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Malfoy, after getting over the initial shock of hearing his name come of beautifully off of Hermione's lips, gathered all his strength to utter on word.   
  
"Father." Then he finally let darkness engulf him.  
  
  
  
Whoo hoo! Chapter two! Sorry it was so short guys. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Friendship Blossoms

Chapter 3: Friendship Blossoms  
  
Draco woke up in the hospital wing early that Saturday morning. So early, in fact, that the sun had not even risen yet. He turned to see Hermione sleeping with her head on her arms somewhere near his stomach. He was amazed at how much Hermione had cared for him the night before. Before he could stop himself, he began to stroke her beautiful head.   
  
Wait...did I just think Hermi...Granger...was beautiful? he thought. He looked at her carefully. Well...she does look more peaceful when she's not pouring over her schoolwork. He smirked as he thought about the way she furiously did her homework each night, and the way her curly auburn hair fell into her face and how she tucked it back to delicately behind her ear. Stop! What the heck are you doing, think of a Mudbl-. Draco stopped himself. Even in his thoughts, he could no longer call Hermione a Mudblood. He sighed heavily and decided that now was as good a time as any to wake Hermione up. He was still absentmindedly stroking her hair.  
  
"Hermione," Draco called out softly. Hermione stirred a little and raised her head a bit. After a moment of gathering in her surroundings, she sat bolt upright and immediately began to fuss over Draco.  
  
"Malfoy! You're awake! Thank goodness! I wasn't sure if you would wake up or not since I didn't know you injuries, but Madam Pomfrey said that you would be just fine. All you need is rest for a couple of days and you'd be fine. She also said to give you this potion once you woke up. Now, open wide." Draco automatically opened his mouth and Hermione fed him a spoonful of a very thick potion that was very hard to swallow. As soon as the medicine was down, Draco settled back into bed and Hermione busied herself by fluffing his pillows and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the sheets. Draco smiled. She looked up into his face and caught him.  
  
"What?" she asked, returning the smile.  
  
"I was just thinking about how cute you look when you ramble." Draco smirked and Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey! That actually hurt!" Draco said and he winced slightly. Hermione became serious again and rolled up Draco's sleeve. His shoulder was heavily bandaged. Tears immediately started to form at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly. She sat back down and cried into Draco's sheets. Draco put a hand on her arm. She looked up at his touch.  
  
"Hey...it's ok. It didn't hurt that much," he said smiling a bit, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled sadly and shook her head.  
  
"It's not just that. You scared me Draco...a lot. And I felt that if only I had stayed with you." Hermione trailed off and wiped away the new tears flowing down her face. She looked at him and he was looking at her, his head tilted to one side.  
  
"You called me Draco," he said simply. Hermione blushed and continued smoothing the sheets. "I like the way you say it. You make it sound nice," he mended. Hermione looked up to see Draco smiling and she couldn't help but smile back. 'He looks so much better without that stupid smirk permanently etched into his face,' she thought. Draco's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"I think I'd prefer you call me Draco rather than Malfoy," he said quietly. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Only if you call me Hermione instead of Granger or-." Hermione's smile faded slightly. "Or Mudblood." Her face was set and her eyes twinkled as she reminded herself of the horrid name Draco had called her countless times. Draco looked away, his face full of guilt. So many times he had called her by that horrible name and had been nothing but mean and hateful towards her and her friends. But she still helped him. She still stayed by his side. He looked back to her, his eyes full of emotion. Which one, she couldn't exactly tell.  
  
"Hermione," he started quietly. "I'm sorry. Sorry for every horrible thing I've ever done to you or said. Please...can you ever forgive me?" Draco was sitting up again and put a hand on top of hers. She looked from Draco's hand up to his face. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Draco, of course I forgive you!" Before she could think about it, she flung her arms around his neck, engulfing him into a hug. Draco was shocked since no one had ever forgave him as quickly as Hermione just did. But then again, he had never apologized to anyone before. He slowly returned the hug and they both sat there holding each other for a while. Finally, Hermione let go. Draco smiled a bit.  
  
"So I guess I can't say you're my enemy anymore, eh?" he said with one eyebrow quirked. Hermione laughed as was about to slap him playfully again when he stopped her and reminded her of his numerous injuries. Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, trying to forget the vision of Draco lying on the floor, bleeding. A single tear threatened to escape. Draco, who sensed her uneasiness, gave her hand a squeeze. Hermione looked up at him and the tears began to fall again. Draco pulled her in to hold her and she cried silently into his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. I'm fine now, thanks to you," Draco said trying to comfort her. Hermione shook her head and pulled away from him.  
  
"It's NOT thanks to me! It's BECAUSE of me! If only I hadn't left--" Draco put his hand over mouth. He looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Listen to me, Hermione. I don't EVER want you to blame yourself for what happened last night. Even I don't fully understand the way my father works. But trust me...if you were there, he would've attacked you, without question, just to get you out of the way. And I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I let Lucius hurt you." Draco looked so sincere and Hermione relaxed once again.  
  
"That was very nice of you to say, Draco," she said politely. Draco grinned.  
  
"Yes, well, don't tell anyone. It might ruin my reputation," Draco said with a wink. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Oh? And what reputation is that, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you know...the typical bad boy, Muggle-born hating, Death Eater-in- training reputation," Draco said, pretending to sound nonchalant. Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco feigned hurt.  
  
"You don't believe me? Why Hermione, I'm offended. When have I ever lied to you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Draco put his hands up.  
  
"Ok, ok...stupid question." Hermione laughed and Draco put his arm back around Hermione. She settled herself next to him and sighed deeply. Draco pulled the covers up around them both and closed his eyes. Judging by the slow, rhythmic breathing of the girl who lay next to him, Draco guessed that Hermione had fallen back to sleep. Draco smiled and soon felt sleep claim his as well.  
  
Alright! It was longer this time! 


	4. Chapter 4: Only Friends

Chapter 4: Only Friends  
  
Madam Pomfrey insisted that Draco stay in the Hospital Wing for a week. Hermione daily brought in his homework and also stayed to help him and talk. Ron and Harry didn't like the idea of Hermione spending so much time with the Slytherin boy.

  
"Hermione, why do you have to help him? He's supposed to be the smartest boy in school," Ron whined.

  
"Ron, as Head Girl, I'm supposed to help the Head Boy stay on top of his work. It's all part of my role," Hermione explained exasperatedly. "And besides, I wouldn't be setting a good example to the other students if I simply let him fail all his classes. So if you'll excuse me, I've got to give Drac. . .er. . .Malfoy his work." Hermione left the Gryffindor common room hurriedly, leaving behind an upset Ron and Harry. Neither of them seemed to notice her slip-up. Hermione practically ran all the way up to the Hospital Wing. She burst through the infirmary doors to Draco's side. Madam Pomfrey just finished giving him his medicine and gave Hermione a disapproving glare. Hermione blushed and gave the mediwitch a sheepish apology. Madam Pomfrey left the room with a 'humph' and slammed her office door shut. Hermione sat down next to Draco and placed his books and homework on the table next to his bed.

  
"You know, people will start becoming suspicious if you keep coming in here acting like that," Draco said in his old drawl. Hermione leaned back, arms crossed.

  
"Like what, exactly?" Hermione asked, waiting for the joke. Draco grinned.

  
"Like we're friends." Hermione rolled her eyes.

  
"Please, Draco. Who said I was your friend?" Draco pretended to be hurt.

  
"Oh Hermione, you break my heart." Hermione laughed and, once again, stopped herself before playfully hitting him in the shoulder. Instead, she rolled up Draco's shirtsleeve to examine his injury. It was healing fine. Hermione gingerly touched his bruise. He pulled his arm away, wincing slightly. Hermione pulled her hand back quickly, rested both of them on Draco's bed and looked down at them. Draco reached out his own hand and laid it on top of hers. She looked up at him and as he looked into her hazel eyes, it almost took his breath away.

  
"Draco, you still never told me about what happened that night." Draco stared for a moment as if wondering if he should tell her. He exhaled heavily and ran his hand through his hair. Usually it was slicked back. But since he had been in the hospital for five days, his short, blond hair was mussed and somewhat resembled Harry's bedhead look. He looked into Hermione honey-brown eyes and took another deep breath before he started telling his story.  
  
*FLASHBACK*

  
_Hermione just walked out the portrait hole and Draco once again settled himself on the couch. He picked up a book off the table. It had no title and Draco didn't ever remember it being there before. He began to open it, thinking it was just a book Hermione checked out of the library. But as soon as he did, he felt a tugging sensation somewhere behind his navel. He saw the common room disappear in blur and felt the wind whistling through his ears. He landed with a soft thud onto a cold, stone floor. He stood up to dust off his robes when he realized that he still had no shirt on. He looked around and found himself in the dungeon located way below the Malfoy Manor._

  
Draco walked over to the door and jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. Lucius' cold, mirthless laugh rang out through the dungeon and sent chills up Draco's spine. Draco spun around and came face to face with his father. He immediately emptied his mind of all thought and emotion. Years of coming down here with his father like this taught him to be prepared for anything. Show no pain or emotion and to watch what you say. Draco bowed his head slightly.

  
"Father," he acknowledged. "To what occasion must I serve that needed my immediate presence?" Lucius smirked that infamous Malfoy trademark.

  
"Well, son," Lucius began in a dangerous tone. Draco knew that when his father used that tone, it was best to stay quiet and never look straight into his eyes. Lucius started pacing and Draco stared straight ahead into the wall in front of him. "If I had know that you'd show up partially nude, I would have waited. It seems that that Mudblood girl you live with is quite the entertainment." Draco stiffened at the mention of Hermione. At the time, it was quite absurd for his father to even think that Draco would even touch Hermione let alone become romantically involved with her. Lucius took no notice of this, however.

  
"But no matter. I did not summon you here to discuss your dirty deeds, although that is beginning to become a concern. I brought you here to discuss your future." Lucius stopped pacing and waved his wand in the air. A chair materialized out of nowhere and Draco sat down. But as soon as he did, the chair strapped him in with leather cords so he couldn't run away. Draco started to struggle, but this only caused the cords to tighten. Lucius smirked.

  
"Draco, you are now seventeen years old. Soon you will be graduating to do bigger and better things. I know that since Potter and his gang got me arrested last summer, the Malfoy name is not as influential as it used to be." Lucius seemed to have gotten angrier at the mention of his arrest. He then looked at Draco with an almost manic gleam in his eye.

  
"That is where you come in, Draco. Under my influence, you are training to work in the Ministry. Since I cannot come out into the open yet, you need to do everything you can to get a good job in the Ministry. Use any device you can in order to get a good job.

  
"Then you will go undercover. Be a spy, you see, for the Dark Lord. Pass on useful information for us. You could be our double-agent." Draco was shocked at what his father was proposing. He didn't want to be a spy! He was about to say something, but Lucius wasn't finished.

  
"On your eighteenth birthday, you will receive the Dark Mark and officially become a Death Eater spy." Draco could not take what he was hearing anymore.

  
"Wait! You talk as if you've already decided that I'm going to do it. What if I refuse?" Lucius laughed and sent chills up Draco's spine again.

  
"Silly boy! Don't you understand? You can't refuse. You don't get a say. The Dark Lord needed a spy and I suggested you. You should be greatly honored." In reality, if this offer had been made to his two years ago, Draco would have snatched up the opportunity. But ever since his father had been arrested (then escaped), his image of Death Eaters was no longer one of powerful, menacing and brilliant beings as it was before. Now he thought of them as deceitful and conniving cowards and no longer wanted to be one.

  
"But father, I do not wish to become a Death Eater!" Draco screamed out. "I don't want to end up like you, having to go into hiding and obeying Voldemort's every command like some puppet!" This enraged Lucius so much that he took Draco out of the chair and pinned him to the wall instead.

  
"I told you, boy, you do not have a choice. You WILL become a Death Eater, you WILL become a spy and you WILL start training tonight." Draco's eyes narrowed.

  
"What training?" he asked slowly. Lucius' evil sneer returned.

  
"Tonight we will commence with your Death Eater training. I have brought a few associates to help me." Just as Lucius said this, two hooded figures stepped out of the shadows, brandishing their wands. It was then that Draco realized that he did not have his.

  
"Tonight is not actually a training. It's more of a test," Lucius said, the manic gleam still in his eye.

  
"What kind of test?"

  
"A test to see how much pain you can endure." Draco paled even more than usual. "We will start. . .now! CRUCIO!" The first spell his Draco hard and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain, but not allowing himself to scream. And so for two hours, Draco had to endure multiple hexes and curses from three fully grown Death Eaters until Lucius finally thought that he had passed the "test" and sent him back to Hogwarts.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
". . .And that's when you found me, Draco finished. He looked up at Hermione who was so pale and shocked and could not seem to meet Draco's eyes. "Hermione?" Draco nudged her. "Please say something." Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes.

  
"You can't," she whispered. "You can't do it! Don't do it, Draco, please!" Draco shook his head sadly.

  
"I have to, Hermione. I already told you. There's no way out of it. And I can't go to Dumbledore because he said. . ." Draco cut himself off. The day before, Lucius sent an owl with a message saying that if Draco went to Dumbledore, something terrible would happen to Hermione. And that was the last thing he wanted right now: for his father to take away the only real friend he ever had. But Draco couldn't tell Hermione. Not right now. It was too soon.

  
"What did he say, Draco?" Hermione asked softly. Draco looked away.

  
"He said that if I told, then something horrible would happen to someone I care about," he answered slowly. Hermione looked disappointed, but nodded to show that she understood. She stood up to leave.

  
"I'd better go. We have that Charms essay due tomorrow and I want to add some things to it." Hermione gathered her things and was about to walk away when Draco reached out and grabbed her hand. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

  
"I just wanted to say thank you, Hermione, for being such a good friend to me these past few days. I think I would have gone crazy without you here with me." Draco was smiling so sincerely and Hermione was trying to calm the butterflies that started to form in her stomach. _Why am I feeling so weird? It's just Mal--Draco!_ Hermione returned his smile.

  
"You're welcome. Anything for a friend." Hermione leaned down and gave Draco a peck on the cheek before hurrying off to the common room. . .alone. As soon as she closed the portrait hole, she leaned against it and slid to the floor.

  
"Oh my God, I'm starting to fall for him," Hermione said aloud. "Too bad he only thinks of us as friends."


	5. Chapter 5: Released At Last

Yay! I finally put up new chapters. Sorry if the next few chapters are too short and suck like hell because I had a bit of writer's block while writing these. But fear not! The later chapters are going to be so much better than this! And I'm also sorry if everyone seems a bit out of character. Like I said, I had writer's block. Plus, I haven't read a Harry Potter book in a while. Ok, I'll just let you guys read and enjoy now. And don't forget to review! P.S. thanks to everyone who told me to keep updating this story. I don't know how you'd like this story so much after just four chapters, but whatever. Your prayers are answered because my writer's block is all gone and I'm still writing! Ok, I'll just let you read the story now!  
  
Chapter 5: Released At Last  
  
The Saturday that Draco was to be let out of the hospital, Hermione came down to visit with a big tray full of all Draco's favorite foods. She set the tray down and jumped on his bed to wake him up. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey wasn't around to kick her out.  
  
"Wake up, Draco! Breakfast time!" Hermione called out. At the mention of food, Draco's eyes shot open. He saw Hermione jumping on his bed and lunged at her, pulling her down. They landed back on the bed, Hermione on top of him.  
  
"Who needs an alarm clock with you around?" Draco commented with a grin. Hermione pretended to blush.  
  
"Draco, I'm flattered." They both burst into little fits of laughter before Hermione remembered the tray of food. Draco's eyes widened like a little boy's at Christmas.  
  
"Wow, Hermione! You really didn't have to go through all the trouble-" Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Yes, Draco, I did. You getting released from the hospital is cause for celebration! So Dobby helped me fix all your favorites for you. Hurry up and eat before it gets cold!" So for the rest of the morning, they ate and talked like old friends. Then Draco brought up an interesting conversation topic.  
  
"Is there anything going on between you and Potter or Weasley?" Draco asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Hermione almost choked on her pumpkin juice.  
  
"No! We're just friends! You know that. What made you ask such a silly question?" Hermione was shocked and amused at the same time. 'So maybe he's interested after all,' she thought.  
  
"So . . .if you're not involved with either of them, that means there's a chance that you might like to go with me to Hogsmeade today?" Draco looked at Hermione with calm, but hopeful eyes. But inside, his stomach was twisting into knots. 'We're just friends! I don't really like her in a romantic way . . .do I?' Draco thought, but shook it away.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I'd love to go with you to Hogsmeade." Hermione's beautiful smile went all the way up to her eyes, making them sparkle with happiness. Draco returned her smile, truly happy in a way that only Hermione brought out. They both finished breakfast and Madam Pomfrey checked his bandages one last time before releasing him. Hermione waited while Draco changed out of his hospital clothes.  
  
"Uh . . .Hermione?" came Draco's uneasy voice from behind the curtains.  
  
"Yes, Draco, is something wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"Sort of. Did I come in here with a shirt?" Hermione froze. She remembered that she had brought him in bleeding and shirtless. Not that she minded of course.  
  
"Um . . .sorry. No, you didn't come in with one." Draco swept back the curtains.  
  
"So I have to walk through the halls like this?!" Hermione, before she caught herself, gave his the once over with her eyes. True, she had seen it before, but she couldn't help it. She giggled when he shifted uneasily.  
  
"I see what you mean," Hermione said, thoroughly amused. "Although I don't think the female population of Hogwarts would mind seeing you strutting around the hallways shirtless," she continued, crossing her arms over her chest. "I happen to know quite a few Gryffindor girls who happen to secretly think that you're quite sexy. Maybe we should pass by them on the way back to our dorms, hmm?" Hermione raised her eyebrows mischievously.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione. Don't do this to me!" Draco pleaded. "I may seem like I like the attention . . .ok, so I did, but that was before. I'm really not in the mood for that right now. Could you PLEASE be so kind as to find something for me to wear?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Relax. I brought you some clothes." Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out a clean set of clothes and some shoes since Draco had also come in barefoot. Draco finally came out from behind the curtain fully dressed, but hair still messy.  
  
"I don't know if I should thank you or hex you," Draco said with a smile. Hermione pretended to look innocent.  
  
"Hex me? But whatever for, Draco, darling?"  
  
"Just you wait . . .I'll get you back for the little joke you pulled. Honestly . . .did you really think I'd walk through these halls without a shirt on?" Hermione giggled. "There isn't by any chance any gel or something in that bag, is there?" Draco ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"No, sorry, there isn't. But it's ok. Your hair looks nice like that. Now come on! You need a shower." Hermione prodded him out the door and they both hurried to their dorms. Hermione changed into something nicer while waiting for Draco to finish getting ready. It was almost November, but the weather was still hot and summer-like. Hermione settled on a denim skirt, a pink top and white, low-top sneakers. She tied her curly auburn hair into a ponytail and put some lip-gloss and mascara on. She looked herself over in the mirror satisfied and went to the common room to wait for Draco. But somewhere in the back of her mind came a little voice. 'Why are you trying so hard to look nice for him?' But before she could answer herself, Draco hurriedly came down the stairs. She stood and turned to him with a smile. He looked up at her and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
The simplicity of her dress and make-up appealed to him more than the usual slutty garb and make-up girls usually wore when they went out on dates with him. But then again, he wasn't even sure this WAS a date.  
  
"You look nice," he complimented. He continued the rest of the way down the stairs and held out his arm to her. "Ready?" he asked. Hermione looped her arm around his outstretched one.  
  
"Of course," she said with a smile. They both exited through the portrait hole and slowly walked towards Hogsmeade. 


	6. Chapter 6: It's Not a Date!

Chapter 6: It's Not a Date!  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in the Three Broomsticks, chatting over some butterbeers, shopping bags at their feet. Draco was just telling Hermione a joke, making Hermione laugh, when that little voice came back to annoy her.  
  
'He looks nice today, doesn't he?' Before she could stop herself, she looked at Draco, who did look very nice. He wore some stonewashed jeans, a black T-shirt and some black sneakers. His hair was not slicked back, but messy: just as Hermione liked it. She took note of this and was about to ask him something when someone cleared his throat from behind Hermione. Judging by Draco's scowl, Hermione thought she knew whom it was. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around. When she opened them again, she was met with the disbelieving glares of Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing with this git?" Ron screamed. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed wearily before answering.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron, but can you tell me what git you are referring to because I was under the impression that I was having a nice chat with Draco here." Ron's eyes narrowed as if Hermione had just confirmed his worst fears. Harry leaned down to whisper to Hermione.  
  
"Can we talk to you for a second?" Hermione sighed again and turned to Draco.  
  
"Would you please excuse me, Draco. It seems that Harry and Ron need to talk to me," Hermione said to Draco, apologizing with her eyes. Draco nodded and Harry and Ron pulled her up by her arms, steering her to an empty booth.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron practically exploded.  
  
"What do you mean? I already told you I was just sitting and talking to Draco," Hermione stated as calmly as she could.  
  
"Draco? DRACO? Since when have you been on first name basis?" Ron continued interrogating.  
  
"Since . . . " Hermione trailed off. She did not want to say, "since he was in the hospital" because she did not want to raise the suspicion that they were discussing more than just homework during the week that Malfoy was in the hospital. "For a while," she said instead. Ron's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Is that about as long as you two have been dating?" Ron asked in a dangerous tone. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Dating? This isn't a date!" she said in an appalled tone. But somewhere in her heart, she truly wished that she were on a date with Draco. Harry finally looked up.  
  
"It's not?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No, Harry, it's not. We're just friends. Like you and I are just friends." Harry gave a relieved smile.  
  
"Good. Just as long as it's not a date." Hermione nodded, her heart sinking a bit.  
  
"Yeah," she said dully. They all stood up.  
  
"We'll see you later, Hermione," Harry said, dragging Ron with him. Hermione smiled and waved as they left.  
  
"Do you really believe her?" Ron said once they were both out of hearing range. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Not really," Harry said in a dejected sort of tone. Ron looked at his friend.  
  
"Hey, Harry, you're not jealous of Malfoy or anything, are you?" Harry stopped walking and spun around to face Ron.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean . . . you don't fancy Hermione or anything, right?" Harry shook his head violently.  
  
"Of course not! I'm just worried about her." Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, mate. Hermione's a smart girl and she would never fall for Malfoy. We've all hated each other forever. It's impossible for two people who've hated each other that long to just suddenly fall in love." Harry shook his head.  
  
"I guess you're right. But I still feel like there's something she's not telling us." Ron began to walk again.  
  
"We're her best friends, Harry. She tells us everything. You need to loosen up a bit, mate. When you worry so much, it makes you a boring fellow." Harry finally smiled and put Ron into a headlock.  
  
"So I'm boring, eh?"  
  
After Harry and Ron left, Hermione went back to her seat, trying to hold back tears. There was so much she wasn't telling them . . .so much she didn't want to tell them. She loved both of them like brothers and she hated keeping stuff from them. But she just couldn't tell them. She wouldn't be able to stand their reactions and she feared that they would treat her like a traitor for falling for their greatest enemy. As she sat back down, Draco immediately noticed that something was not right.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked as he pulled his chair up next to hers. Hermione tried to say yes, but the words wouldn't come out. She finally just shook her head and the tears spilled down her cheeks. Draco put an arm around her and Hermione cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Come on . . .let's go," Draco said, helping Hermione stand up. Draco shrank all their shopping bags and put them in his pockets. Then he put an arm around her shoulders again and they made their way back up towards Hogwarts. 


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

Chapter 7: Falling  
  
Hermione said nothing while they trudged back up to the castle. Many of the older students gave them odd looks as they passed, but neither seemed to notice. When they got to their dorms, Hermione announced that she wasn't very hungry. Draco understood and asked if she needed any company while taking out their shopping bags and returning them to normal size.  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied wearily. "But I'm afraid that I won't be much fun."  
  
"That's ok. I'll be with you. That's all that matters," Draco said, trying to cheer her up. Hermione broke into a smile and gave Draco a hug.  
  
"You always know what to say to make a girl feel better, don't you?" Draco chuckled and pulled away, looking into Hermione's tear streaked face. He put a finger under her chin.  
  
"Years of practice," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"I'm really glad we became friends Draco. I don't know what I'd do with you," Hermione said sincerely. Draco's smile faded and he looked down at the floor.  
  
"You'd probably be at dinner with Potter and Weasley," he said quietly. An awkward silence filled the room. Then Hermione took Draco's hand in hers, forcing him to look into her eyes.  
  
"Draco, they're not here right now. You are. And right now, you are the only person I'd want to be here with. So don't go beating yourself up for what happened today. It's not your fault, ok?" Draco smiled and nodded. He reached up and brushed his fingers against Hermione's cheek. Hermione gasped at his touch. She looked straight into his eyes, which seemed just as surprised as she felt.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered. He shushed her by running his thumb over her bottom lip. Hermione shivered and closed her eyes. Draco tilted her chin up and leaned down so that their lips were barely touching. He hovered there for a second, causing the butterflies to beat their wings madly against the inside of her stomach.  
  
"Hermione, I think I'm falling for you," Draco whispered before finally meeting her lips with his own. Their first shared kiss was not long and it was very gentle and sweet: something quite unexpected from Draco Malfoy. They broke apart and Hermione was left breathless.  
  
"Draco, I-" He put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I know . . .I'm just a really good friend and nothing more, right?" Hermione shook her head and gently moved Draco's hand away.  
  
"Actually, I was going to say that I'm falling for you, too." Draco searched her face, looking for any twitch of a muscle to reveal if Hermione was lying or not. When he knew for sure that she was telling the truth, his face broke into a smile and he picked Hermione up, spinning her around in a circle. Hermione giggled and told Draco to put her down. He set her down on the sofa and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Hermione, you have just make me the happiest man in the world," he said, picking up one of her hands and kissing it. She pulled him up so he could sit next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and she nestled her head on to his chest. But the he lay back onto the sofa, taking her with him. She gave out a shocked cry and he just laughed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you are such a . . .a . . ."  
  
"What, a devilishly handsome guy? Oh yes, I know," he said pretending to buff his nails on his shirt. She playfully slapped him.  
  
"Actually, I was going to say you were a prat, but not I think you're a conceited prat!" Draco pretended to look hurt and put a hand over his heart.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you hurt me deep." She laughed causing him to grin. They shifted a bit so that her head rested on his chest. Draco absentmindedly rubbed his hand up and down her spine. The effect was quite soothing and soon she felt her eyes closing.  
  
"Draco?" she asked drowsily.  
  
"Hmm?" His voice sounded just as drowsy as her own. She lifted her head up a bit.  
  
"Was today supposed to be a date?" He opened his eyes and looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, not really. Why?" She smiled and settled back onto Draco's chest.  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't lying to Harry and Ron." Draco chuckled a bit.  
  
"Well, next time you might have a bit of trouble."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Next time I'll make sure it's a date." She smiled.  
  
"I have no problem with that." With that said, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, a smile plastered on each one's face.  
  
Whoo! So that's all I'm updating for now. Keep looking out for new chapters! I have sixteen chapters written so far, but I still need to type them up and upload. But I promise you, I'm going to keep writing. My writer's block is gone and it's Christmas break, so you're going to see some new chapters up! Yay! Good news for you guys! Ok, I'm done here, so MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptance and Late Night Din...

Whoo! Another chapter! See, I told you guys I'd update more!  
  
Chapter 8: Acceptance and Late Night Dinner for Two  
  
As Draco and Hermione slept, Harry and Ron talked several floors below them at the dinner table.  
  
"I really think you should apologize, Ron," Harry tried to reason. "She still seemed pretty upset when we left."  
  
"Honestly, Harry. Hermione's not that much of a girl, you know. She's pretty strong." Harry gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Ron, she's our friend. Even if she is strong, it's the right thing to do to apologize." Ron sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine. But if we run into Malfoy and he says something about my mother again, I will not hesitate to give him a good kick in his arse." Harry shook his head.  
  
"We can't do that, Ron. Hermione and Malfoy are friends now. If you do that, it'll just get Hermione upset again. We need to respect their friendship. I think we'll tell her that, too. That we trust that she knows what she's doing and we respect her friendship."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should go visit her after dinner." Harry nodded and they went back to their meals. Then . . .  
  
"Hey, Harry? If we tell Hermione that we respect her friendship and all that, it doesn't mean that WE have to become friends with Malfoy, too, right?" Harry laughed and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"No, Ron. We don't have to become friends with him." Ron gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good. For a second, I thought we'd have to start calling him Draco, too." Harry shook his head and went back to his steak and kidney pie.  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of Harry and Ron pounding on the portrait. She groaned, snuggling deeper into Draco's chest trying to ignore the sound. Draco woke up, too, though and nudged Hermione.  
  
"I think you'd better go see what they want," he said softly, obviously irritated that they had ruing another romantic moment between him and Hermione. Hermione gave his a quick kiss and an apology before getting up to go open the portrait hole. Harry and Ron's smiles faded when Hermione's irritated face appeared at the door.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Harry nudged Ron forward.  
  
"Well, Hermione, I just wanted to say sorry for today," Ron said, looking at Hermione's shoes instead of her face. "I should've trusted you more and I just want to say that I'm perfectly fine with you and Malfoy being friends." Hermione's expression softened and she flung her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Ron! You don't know how much this means to me!" Ron patted Hermione on the head and looked towards Harry. Harry shrugged and let Ron deal with Hermione alone. The sound of Draco clearing his throat made Hermione let go and turn back around. Hermione looked at Draco and begged him with her eyes to not say anything to offend either of them. Draco smirked and nodded toward Harry and Ron.  
  
"Good evening, Potter. Weasley," he said politely.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said nodding slightly. Draco turned towards Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I just wanted to tell you that it is getting quite late and you don't want these two to get caught by Filch, now do you?"  
  
"Oh! You're absolutely right, Draco. Well, Harry, Ron, it was nice of you to comedown. But you really should get going." Harry and Ron nodded before saying goodnight to both Hermione and Draco and running back up towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and closed the portrait hole, leaning her forehead against it. Draco put a hand on her shoulder, startling her.  
  
"Woah! It's just me, Hermione," he said, putting his hands up in the air. Hermione smiled sheepishly and leaned in to give Draco a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you for being so nice to Harry and Ron,' Hermione said sweetly. Draco scowled.  
  
"Well, you're not welcome," he mumbled, throwing himself into a nearby chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "That was one of the hardest things anyone has ever asked me to do." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," she said, kneeling down next to the chair, resting her chin on the armrest. Draco looked down at her.  
  
"Oh, yes, it was! You're lucky I like you so much." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Why, thank you, Draco. That's very sweet." Draco chuckled and pulled Hermione into his lap. Just as he did so, both of their stomachs growled loudly.  
  
"Woah! I guess skipping dinner wasn't such a good idea, after all,' Draco said. They both laughed and Hermione patted Draco's stomach.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat then," she said, jumping off of Draco's lap and pulling him up with her. They both climbed out of the portrait hole silently and tip-toed their way to the kitchens, making sure to watch out for Filch, Mrs. Norris the cat, and the professors and prefects on duty patrolling the castle. They finally made it down to the kitchens after what seemed like ages. Draco tickled the pears and whispered the password ("Fruit Salad"). Hermione then turned the doorknob and found that some of the house elves were already sleeping.  
  
"Mistress Hermione Granger? Is that you?" Hermione turned to the sound of Dobby's familiar voice and greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Dobby. I'm sorry to bother you, but the Head Boy and I missed dinner tonight." Dobby looked towards Draco and froze.  
  
"M-m-master Draco," Dobby stuttered.  
  
"Dobby," Draco acknowledged with a slight nod. Dobby laughed nervously and edged closer to Hermione.  
  
"So, Hermione Granger, you missed dinner? Not a problem! Dobby knows exactly what to do!" Dobby clapped his hands twice and immediately, some house-elves began to fix a dinner for two complete with a little candle-lit table. Draco helped Hermione into her chair before sitting down across from her.  
  
"So," Hermione began with a smirk. "Would you consider this a date?" Draco chuckled.  
  
"I imagined our first date to be a bit classier than this, but I guess it does count." He reached over and took hold of her hand and started making circular motions on the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
"But it doesn't matter where we are, as long as I'm with you," he added, at the risk of sounding cliché. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Cheesy, but cute." Just then, Dobby came with their dinner. They ate in silence just content with being in the other's presence. When they had finished, they thanked Dobby and made the dangerous journey back to their dorms. Twice, they almost got caught; first by Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, and second by a fifth-year prefect. They finally made it to their dorms, woke up Uric so they could say the password and let themselves in, and said a quick goodnight before climbing up their separate staircases leading to their rooms. They both fell onto their beds without so much as removing their shoes before falling asleep. But several hours later, Draco sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. 


	9. Chapter 9: Slowing it Down

Ok . . .chapter 9! See, I'm getting there.  
  
Chapter 9: Slow it Down  
  
Draco looked around his dark room as if waiting for someone to jump out of the shadows. When he found nothing, he shook himself.  
  
"It was only a dream," he said to himself. But he shivered involuntarily as he remembered it.  
  
*DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
Draco was in the Malfoy's dungeon again. But instead of his father's low laugh, he turned to the sound of a cold, high-pitched, evil one: Voldemort. Then he spoke.  
  
"Poor, little Malfoy. You really think you can get away with what you are doing? Do you really think you can get away with being with that Mudblood girl?" Voldemort laughed again and Draco's blood ran cold. "You DO know what happens now, don't you?" Draco shook his head, afraid of the answer. Voldemort pointed at a corner of the dungeon. When Draco followed Voldemort's long, scaly, aged hand, Hermione was there, tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco tried to scream out. But no sound came from his mouth as if he was silenced. Voldemort laughed again, walked over to Hermione and took her blindfold and the gag over her mouth off. She looked at Draco with sad, hurt eyes. He tried to run to her, but his legs wouldn't move.  
  
"Help me, Draco," Hermione said softly.  
  
"I can't," he tried to say, but then he remembered that he had been silenced. Voldemort stood in front of Hermione, blocking her from Draco's view.  
  
"You're going to watch and see what happens when you disappoint me, Draco." Then Voldemort turned his wand on Hermione and did horrible things to her while Draco watched and tried to call out to her or run to her and protect her, but he couldn't. Finally, Voldemort raised his wand one last time to utter one last curse.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" And with the flash of green light, Draco woke up screaming her name.  
  
*END*  
  
Draco closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He knew it was a dream, but he wondered if it all meant something. Draco shook himself and told himself that it was just a nightmare. Draco stood up and changed into his pajamas, be he couldn't go back to sleep. He didn't want to; he was afraid he'd have another nightmare, but he'd never tell anybody that, of course. So he went downstairs into the common room, conjured up a cup of coffee and stayed up reading a book  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up from a much nicer dream about her and Draco. Feeling very happy and refreshed, she jumped out of bed and spun around the room. She changed out of the clothes she was wearing yesterday and went out to the common room, taking the stairs two at a time. The first thing she saw when she entered the common room was Draco sleeping in a chair, a book open in his lap. Hermione shook him awake and was surprised to see that Draco's eyes were bloodshot and bags had formed under his troubled gray eyes.  
  
"Draco? Are you ok?" she said, concerned about Draco's usually manicured appearance. Draco smiled and tucked a curl behind Hermione's ear.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night, so I came down here to read." She smiled back, but couldn't help noticing that he had not answered her question. But she let it go and let Draco go up to the bathroom they shared and go about getting ready for breakfast. She sat down in Draco's chair and picked up the book he was reading, "Quidditch Through the Ages," and began to read where he left off.  
  
Draco came down after a few minutes and smiled at the sight of Hermione curled up with her nose stuck in a book. She looked up and smiled warmly at him. He looked better, more refreshed.  
  
"Hey," she greeted. She stood up and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Want to go get some breakfast?" Draco wrapped his arms around her waist in return and kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"Breakfast sounds great." He picked Hermione up and carried her out the door. When they got to the top of the marble staircase, he set her down.  
  
"I'll race you," he said with a twinkle in his eye. She gave him a warning look.  
  
"Draco, you know we're not supposed to run in the castle." He smirked at her.  
  
"You're just scared because you know I'll win." Hermione looked like she had been insulted.  
  
"Excuse me? I think not."  
  
"Then last one there owes the other a butterbeer!" And with that, Draco took off down the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione yelled after him then took off too, right behind him, almost knocking down some second years. She caught up to Draco quickly and he looked surprised as she passed him. She stopped at the doors to the Great Hall and looked at him triumphantly.  
  
"I think you owe me a butterbeer," she said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"I know. But I would have bought it for you anyway, even if you didn't win," Draco said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked through the doors after Draco. They went their separate ways to sit at their house tables. Hermione sat between Harry and Dean and across from Ron. From her seat, she had a good view of the Slytherin table.  
  
"Morning, Hermione," Ron greeted with his mouth full of hash browns. Hermione gave him disgusted look.  
  
"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you? Swallow before you talk!" Ron finished chewing, swallowed his food and tried again.  
  
"Morning, Hermione." Hermione rolled her eyes and helped herself to some waffles. She picked at her food and thought of Draco. She thought of how a year ago, his name never would have crossed her mind, even. But now . . .now she was falling faster and faster for the fair-haired Slytherin she had once called her enemy. Maybe too fast? She looked up quickly and honey brown met silver gray. He gave her a wink before turning back to his conversation about Quidditch tactics with one of the Slytherin chasers. Hermione blushed and went back to her food. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. She stood up abruptly and excused herself saying she wasn't feeling well. She went outside for some fresh air and sat under her favorite oak tree by the lake to think.  
  
'Do I seriously think I can pull this off?' she thought to herself. 'So many bad things could happen.' First and probably most importantly, there was Draco's father. He already thought that they were too friendly with each other to begin with, and they weren't even dating then! Next there was Harry and Ron. She didn't want to have to lie to them. And if they ever found out . . .well, she already knew what they would do. There were also Draco's friends. They probably would be worse than her own! Hermione sighed and leaned her head against the tree. She wondered if she should tell him. She did like him, but she knew that they were taking things much too fast. Just as she finally decided that she would tell him the next time she got him alone, he came up behind her and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, something wrong?" The worry and uneasiness in his voice was evident and Hermione thought it was cute. For a moment, she wondered if she should tell him at all, but then thought against it. She took a deep breath and turned towards Draco.  
  
"I think we should take things slowly," she blurted. Draco looked surprised, then relieved.  
  
"Actually, Hermione, I wanted to tell you the same thing. I totally agree with you." Hermione gave a sigh of relief and hugged Draco.  
  
"Oh, thank you for understanding, Draco. You know, you really are different from the guy I thought I knew." Draco shrugged.  
  
"I just did what I was brought up to do. My father taught me that being a pureblood was like being royalty. Anyone that wasn't was supposed to be below us. And that was why I treated you the way I did." Hermione nodded, then looked as if she was in deep thought.  
  
"I always thought you didn't like me because I was friends with Harry," she said with an amused grin on her face. Draco grinned as well.  
  
"Hey, I never said that I didn't like you," he said with a mysterious air about his voice. Hermione's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Let's just say I didn't hate you as much as you did me," he said with that same mysterious air. He gave her a very big wink.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Do you mean what I think you mean?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Since third year . . .after you slapped me. I guess that was kind of a turn of for me. After that, it was kind of hard for me to keep insulting you." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Maybe I should slap you more often," she said, raising her hand slightly. Draco grabbed it.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Granger!" he warned, but a smile was playing on his lips. Hermione pulled her hand away and sat back against the tree, Draco imitating her.  
  
"Draco?" she called quietly after a few moments had passed. "Why do you hate Harry so much?" Draco thought about her question for a moment before answering.  
  
"Remember first year, on the train ride? Well, you weren't there, but I tried to befriend Potter and Weasley was already there. Naturally, I made fun of Weasley, his family and his financial status . . .or lack thereof. Potter didn't like it and told me he didn't was to be my friend. It's all pretty stupid now that I think about it." Hermione tried hard not to laugh, but failed.  
  
"THAT'S how this whole think started? Because Harry wouldn't be your FRIEND?" Draco chuckled too.  
  
"Yes, well, maybe it's best that you don't remind them how it started. They might use it was blackmail against me, or something." Draco stood up and held out his hand for Hermione. She took it and he helped her up off the ground. Once she was standing, though, he still had her hand in his. He looked down at his and Hermione's linked hands and smiled. 'Slow it down,' he thought. He finally let go of Hermione's hand and stuck his own into his pockets.  
  
"So . . .do you want to go back to the castle?" Draco asked, somewhat awkwardly. Hermione nodded gratefully and they both walked towards the castle, side-by-side. 


	10. Chapter 10: Not So Merry Christmas

Chapter 10: Not So Merry Christmas  
  
Hermione jumped out of her bed at Hogwarts Christmas morning and was greeted by light snowflakes falling softly from the sky. Her parents decided to take a romantic cruise and she happily agreed to stay. She ran down the stairs only to be greeted by an empty common room. Then she remembered that she had said goodbye to Draco sometime last week; he was spending the holidays with his family. Her heart gave a small pang of disappointment, but she reminded herself that they both came to the decision that they would just be friends for now. Unfortunately, it was no good. The more time that Hermione spent with him, the more she got to know him, the harder and faster she fell for him. Neither of them expressed their feelings for each other since that day two months ago; nor had they kissed again. How she longed for those surprisingly warm lips to meet hers again. She sighed and went to go sit in front of the fire that was most likely lit by a house-elf earlier that morning. Just as she sat down, a loud pounding came at the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione! Wake up, Hermione! It's Christmas!" came Ron's voice from the other side. Hermione got up excitedly, putting aside her Draco troubles for now. She threw open the portrait and greeted her best friends, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all bearing their gifts.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" they all greeted each other at once. Hermione motioned for them to come in and told them to set the presents under the tree. Right before Draco went back home, him and Hermione spent an entire Sunday decorating the tree. A small pile of presents sent to him by friends and *ahem* admirers lay on one side of the tree. Draco had explained that he wanted his presents delivered to the Head dorms because he wasn't sure what was going to happen at home. Hermione's brow suddenly wrinkled with worry.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook herself free from her thoughts and tried to smile.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, I'm fine. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open presents!" The four Gryffindors gathered around the Christmas tree. Ron, Harry and Ginny simultaneously pulled miniature presents from their pockets and returned them to their original size. Hermione smiled at their thoughtfulness to wait until they were with her to open their presents. She reached under the tree and handed the three of them each a present.  
  
"Here, I want to see you open these first," she said. Ron began to rip into his first. It was a Broomstick Service Kit just like the one she gave Harry in third year.  
  
"Wow, Hermione! Thanks!" Ron pulled her into a very grateful hug, which Hermione returned.  
  
"Yours next, Harry," she prodded. Harry ripped off the wrapping paper. Harry tried to hold back tears at what he saw.  
  
"Hermione . . .how did you get this?" Harry held in his hands a large frame with a picture of his late godfather, Sirius Black, inside.  
  
"Well, this summer, when we went back to his house for the Order, I found this picture in the attic while cleaning up there. It was in an old box filled with anything having to do with Sirius. I was surprised that Mrs. Black hadn't destroyed all of it. There was also a letter in that box. It was addressed to you, Harry. It's there in the back of the frame." Harry turned over the frame with trembling hands. He opened the back of the frame and pulled out a small envelope. He looked up at Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't read it," she said. "Go on, Harry. Open it." Harry licked his lips unconsciously and slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this now, I am no longer with you. I am leaving everything in my name to you, even my house. So if you ever . . .no . . .WHEN you finally defeat Voldemort, you'll have somewhere to stay other than with those nasty Muggles. I love you Harry and I risked a lot for you. But don't ever blame yourself for anything; especially not for my death. These were all my own decisions and in no way would you have had it in your power to stop me from making them. Stay strong and never give up hope. I'm going to go to the Ministry now to, hopefully, save you.  
  
Your godfather,  
  
Sirius  
  
A single tear fell down Harry's face, but he didn't care. More came as he read and re-read Sirius' letter over and over again. Hermione reached over and put an arm around his shoulders in a motherly fashion.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," he said in barely a whisper. "This really means a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome, Harry. I would have given it to you for your birthday, but it took some time to restore the picture. But it's like getting something from him as well." Harry nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"I love it, Hermione. Thanks a lot," Harry said again, quietly. Hermione beamed. Ginny then opened her present and received a book about Quidditch and flying tips. They spent the rest of the morning opening presents. Hermione received an excellent set of new quills from Ron. Since his father had been promoted to the Department of Magical Law, he began to finally bring in more money. Hermione thanked him and told him that she needed new quill desperately, so those were perfect. Ginny gave her a special hair comb that made your hair behave the way you wanted it to so Hermione could finally tame her wild curls. She opened Harry's present to find a box of all her favorite Muggle sweets. Apparently, Harry warned his cousin, Dudley, that since he was of age, he could curse him into oblivion if he kept messing with him. So Dudley was the one who bought all the sweets for Harry and sent them with Hedwig.  
  
They all received the usual Weasley sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Harry's and Hermione's, of course, were nicer since they were not family, but Harry's more so since he was, well . . .him. He also received some Christmas cookies from Molly. Hermione also received a few presents from her parents and relatives (obviously sent by her parents as well). Finally, there was only one present left for her under the tree . . .from Draco. But she decided to wait until he got back . . .whenever that was.  
  
Draco awoke in a different way on Christmas Day. Since the day he got home, Lucius forced Draco into more training. Draco had injuries and cuts and bruises everywhere. His whole body ached. All he wanted was to hold Hermione again. He looked about the dungeon used as the training room. He figured he must have gotten knocked out at last night's training session and didn't wake until that morning. Draco stood up and wobbled a bit on his weak legs only to sit down again as the motion made him feel dizzy. He chose to think of Hermione instead.  
  
He was still falling for her. In fact, he had fallen so hard, he doubted that he would ever be the same again. He missed the way she laughed at his jokes and how her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him. He missed the way she thirsted for knowledge so passionately. He missed her boldness and the way she could put him into check so easily. He liked a sense of dominance in a woman. But he mostly missed her. He missed seeing her every morning after his shower and at night just before going to bed. He felt content knowing she was just across the way from him, the only thing separating them being a bathroom. But now he was lonely and depressed. He was in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
He sighed deeply, wondering if he would ever get the guts to tell her. He had known he was in love with her for a while now, but he still had not told her. Maybe it was the fear that she wouldn't feel the same way that kept him back . . .rejection. Draco Malfoy had never before been rejected. But then again, he had never been in love before, either.  
  
Draco stood up again and winced. His whole body ached and his shirt was stiff with dry blood. He rolled up his sleeve to find two new bruises on his forearm. He exited the dungeon and went back up to his room, afraid to Apparate in case his father heard the loud cracking sound one makes when Apparating or Disapparating. He made his way to the bathroom and got ready for a shower. He let the hot water run over his aching body, washing away the blood and dirt left from his training. He examined his shoulder where one particularly large cut was healing. He touched the area gingerly, silently cursing his father for making him go through all of this.  
  
Not for the first time, he wondered if he would just be better off if his father just finished him off. But he immediately shook the thought away. He had to stay strong . . .he had to go back to Hermione. He promised himself that if he survived after Christmas break, he would tell Hermione that he loved her. And with this promise, he gained a new confidence and went to breakfast thinking about his beautiful Hermione. 


	11. Chapter 11: Promises

Chapter 11: Promises

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry took their seats at the Gryffindor table for the Christmas feast. Only about half of the students stayed behind, but it was enough to have to use the four long house tables. But Hermione was only focused on the almost empty Slytherin table…Draco being one of those who went home. Hermione was worried about Draco, but didn't know why. He explained that his parents just wanted to celebrate Christmas with him there and she shouldn't be worried about anything. But she was still worried all the same. She spent the whole time at dinner just thinking of him and didn't even touch her food. She excused herself without dessert and went up to her room to think about him more.

_Admit it, Hermione…you love him!_ a little voice in her head said.

_I do _**not**_ love him! He's Draco Malfoy!_ she told the voice in a disgusted tone. But even to herself, she sounded like she was trying to assure herself more than anybody else. She flopped, face down, on the bed and began to cry.

"Oh God . . .I **do** love him!" she groaned through her tears.
    
     **********************************************************************************

Draco purposefully did not tell Hermione that Lucius had plans to continue training. He didn't want to see her worry about him…he would just miss her even more. He imagined that if he had told her, she'd immediately start going into, what he called her "Mother Gryffindor" mode. She'd put on this concerned look and start telling him not to go home, all the while holding back her tears of worry. Then he'd have to explain to her why he couldn't stay because it would make his father suspicious. He'd send spies and use his correspondents to figure out what was going on. And he'd have to tell her that he couldn't risk her getting hurt. But that would be revealing that he might actually care about her more than he's letting on. And right now, he wasn't sure he was ready to let her know. He was still having tough time admitting it to himself.

Draco finally left his house a day after New Year's to go back to Hogwarts…and Hermione. He had butterflies in his stomach the whole train ride back, but he hid his anxiety well. The whole trip, all he could think about was the promise he had made to himself. If he survived the "training," he'd have to tell Hermione he was in love with her. He thought about those two gruesome weeks of training, all the injuries that could not be hidden even by magic, hidden well under his winter cloak. He was lucky it was so cold or else she would notice. He still did not want to tell her about what he was doing the past two weeks. The injuries from last night's training session were still fresh and his whole body ached. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, but his anxious mind would not let him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the train slowed and they pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Draco practically bolted out the train and up to the school, just wanting to see her and hold her. He ran up the marble staircase, taking them two or three at a time. When he got to the portrait of Uric the Oddball, he was so out of breath that he had to stop and wait until his breathing was normal again. He stated the password and pushed open the portrait hole slowly, so not to seem to eager. He stepped into the common room and the first think he saw was Hermione sitting in a chair by the fire, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks and looking as if she had not slept for days.

"Hermione?" he called out softly. She slowly turned and held his eyes with her own. Then she suddenly burst into tears and ran into his outstretched arms.

"Oh Draco," she cried into his shoulder. "I missed you so much." He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey, don't cry now. I'm here," he whispered. He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hermione Granger, I love you," he said, cupping her face in his hands. Her eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what?" she stammered. "Draco, do you really mean that?" He frowned. That was not the kind of response he was expecting. He kept looking into her eyes, trying to assure her that he was really, truly in love with her. He took up her hands into his.

"Yes, Hermione. I love you with all my heart." He brought her hands up to his chest. "I have for a while. I told myself that I shouldn't try to ignore it anymore and tell you once I got back to you. I'm not asking you to feel the same way, but I needed to tell you. I just had to let you know." He was still looking deeply into her eyes, trying to pour his every emotion into her. Finally, Hermione smiled and a new wave of tears started to fall. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and whispered those words he had been longing to hear and she had been longing to say: "I love you, too, Draco Malfoy!"

He returned her embrace, so relieved and happy that they had finally come out and said it. He, once again, held her face in his hands and kissed her tears away, tasting the salt of her tears of joy on his lips. Then he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally he bent his head to kiss the lips he had been dreaming of kissing for the past two months. He started off slow and gently. But when Hermione brought her hand around his neck, pulling him closer, he took it as a consent to try and deepen the kiss.

Draco picked Hermione up, never breaking the contact between their mouths, and brought her to sit at the sofa. When they finally came up for air, Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest and he put his arms around her. Soon she fell asleep and Draco was forced to think about his father. If Lucius ever found out about what had happened between him and Hermione . . .well, he didn't want to think about it.

As sleep began to overtake him and his eyelids began to droop, he decided that now was a good a good time to take a nap. He lifted Hermione into his arms with ease and climbed the staircase up to her room and set her down on the bed. He removed her shoes and cloak before bringing the covers up around her and kissing her sweetly on the head. He turned to leave, but she reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her questioningly.

"Stay with me, Draco. Please?" she asked, almost pleadingly. He smiled and took off his shoes and cloak, just as he had done with Hermione, before climbing into the bed as well. They lay back to chest and he wrapped a toned and muscled arm around her thin waist. She smiled before falling back to sleep almost immediately. Draco, on the other hand, did not find sleep as easily. He lay awake for a little while longer, thinking about what would happen if Lucius ever found out. Finally, he fell into an uneasy sleep.
    
     *******************************************************************************

Hermione awoke the next day, Sunday, with Draco's arms still wrapped around her. She smiled upon recalling his memorable return and how he had finally told her that he loved her. She turned to look upon the face of her love, only to see that his face was contorted in worry, fear and anxiety. She wondered what his dreams were about that could possibly bring his perfect face to twist into such not-so-flattering expression. She leaned down to kiss him and was surprised when he sat bolt upright in bed as if he had been electrocuted.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, suddenly panicked. Draco looked into her honey brown eyes, so full of worry and conviction. He could never lie to her…not anymore.

"Hermione, I never want to lose you," he said slowly. Hermione's eyes sparked with fear and confusion.

"Draco, what are you talking about? You're not going to lose me," she said soothingly, trying to calm him. He pulled her close as if any minute, Lucius would burst through the door and take her away.

"Draco, I want to help you, but how can I if you won't tell me what's going on?" Hermione said, frustrated that he was hiding things from her. For the past two months, he had told her almost everything. And now, suddenly he didn't want to talk. Draco's hold tightened around her and she could feel his muscles tense. He remained silent for a while. When he finally did say something, his tone was tired and dull.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad or hate me," he said. Hermione lifted her head and looked into his eyes, fear increasing.

"Draco, I don't think I'll ever be able to hate you again. Now out with it!" Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Father has been continuing my Death Easter training for the past two weeks." Hermione's eyes grew wide. 

"But…but Draco…the last time you had a training session …" she trailed off, not wanting to remember that night more than two months ago. She closed her eyes, blinking back tears, as she took his arm up to look at it closely. She rolled up his sleeve and saw new scars, which found their way into his skin. Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. Knowing that Draco's arms wouldn't be the only part of his body that was scarred, Hermione slowly unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands. He withheld a gasp as her fingers came into contact with his bare skin. A sob escaped her throat when she saw that the scars ruined his once perfect skin. He held her close again as she cried into his now bare chest.

"Why?" she managed to ask through all her sobs.

"Why what?" he asked back, while rubbing small circles on her back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"I didn't want you to worry about me," he replied, somewhat lamely. She looked u at him, eyes flashing with anger and tears still falling down her face.

"Oh, and I wouldn't worry if Lucius killed you?" she said sarcastically, but spitting out each word with a dangerous tone. Draco sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, ok? I just couldn't tell you because I didn't want that to be my last memory of you before the holiday. I didn't want to have to remember that look of worry on your face all through my sessions." He brushed his hand against her cheek. "I would have just made me miss you more." He wiped her tears away with his thumb and cupped her face in his hands. She finally smiled slightly.

"You missed me?" she teased. He smiled genuinely.

"Every minute of every day," he said sincerely. Hermione felt like she wanted to start crying all over again. "Didn't you miss me?" She pretended to think about it.

"No, not really." She laughed at his hurt expression.

"Draco! I'm kidding! Of course I missed you, too." Then she grew serious. "I thought about you every single day that you were gone. And as for you not wanting to worry me…well you failed miserably. You **did** worry me. I love you, Draco, and I would not be able to live if I lost you." Draco felt his heart swell at her words.

"You'll never lose me. I'll always be right here." Hermione smiled and pulled his head down so she could kiss him gently on the lips.

"Is that a promise, Malfoy?" she whispered, pressing her forehead against his. He nodded.

"Yes, Hermione. It's a promise coming straight from my heart." She smiled and kissed him again before getting up.

"You still have to open your presents!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Presents? As in more than one?" he asked in a suspicious tome. She looked at him teasingly.

"Well…you got quite a few from that Pansy Parkinson girl." Draco grimaced.

"That little chit…she just doesn't get it." Hermione laughed and tugged at his arm.

"Come on! I want to see what you got!" Draco finally gave in and let Hermione lead him into the common room. The Christmas tree had been taken down, but Draco's presents were still there. He bent down to pick up the present from him to Hermione.

"I want to see you open yours first." Hermione took the small rectangular box and carefully unwrapped it. She gasped once the lid was off.

"Draco…it's beautiful." Inside the box was a silver bracelet with rubies and emeralds set into it. Draco helped her put it on and it looked perfect against her creamy skin.

"It looks even more beautiful on you," he said softly. She blushed, then handed him her present for him.

"It's not much. It's very difficult to shop for the boy who has everything." Draco smiled.

"Anything from you is perfect." He ripped into the wrapping paper and half expected a book. But instead, he found an old-fashioned key and an Invisibility cloak. He held the silvery cloak in his hands, amazed.

"Hermione, where did you get this? Invisibility cloaks are supposed to be really rare." Draco still held the cloak like it was very precious, which, in fact, it was he had to remind himself. Hermione smiled.

"I found it with that key. I was in the library one day when I noticed something in between some loose stones near the bottom of one of the bookshelves. I lifted it up and found with old wooden box with your last name on it. I opened it and found these. I still have the box if you want it." Draco looked up, his eyes sparkling.

"May I see it?" Hermione led him back up to her room where she pulled out the box from under her bed. He opened it and found something engraved in the lid.

**__**

MAXIMUS MALFOY

Use this cloak and this key

To unlock the room of mystery.

Only he with my blood will find

The room to please his desires in mind.

And only one other my enter, if he would allow:

One with whom he made a vow

To love and cherish with all his heart

And with whom he shall never part.

Now, say these words and I shall reveal

A map so you will find what my room conceals.

"I AM A MALFOY OF PUREBLOOD

WITH ONLY A HEART THAT WISHES TO DO GOOD."

As soon as Draco finished reading the last two lines out loud, a piece of old parchment materialized in the empty box. He looked at Hermione who urged him to take the parchment. Draco reached into the box and pulled it out, unrolling it, to find a map mush like Harry's Marauder's Map. He looked up once more at Hermione, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"So, you want to find out what's so mysterious about this room of mystery?" he asked, waving the parchment in her face. He could just see the twinkle in her eye as an adventure was presented to her. But she shook her head.

"I'm not allowed. Only you are, see?" She pointed back at the engraving.

"Hermione, it says that I can bring one other person. One with who that I made a vow to love and cherish with all my heart," he quoted. "And that's you." Hermione beamed and picked up the map before jumping to her feet.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Draco laughed at her eagerness and followed her out of her room.

"Hermione, we can't go yet!" Draco called after her. She spun around to face him.

"Why not?" she asked, looking as if Christmas had been cancelled. His eyes, once again, glinted with mischief.

"Don't you know that in order to have a proper adventure, you must sneak out at night, when the rest of the castle is sleeping?" Hermione laughed.

"Well, all right. We'll wait until later tonight. How about we get some dinner? It's about to be served anyway," she suggested. Draco put his arm around her shoulders.

"Good suggestion, Hermione, my love," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12: Finding the Room of Mystery

Chapter 12: Finding the Room of Mystery

Hermione could barely contain her excitement. The whole day, she had to keep asking Harry and Ron to repeat themselves because she kept thinking about the map. Finally, dinner was over and Hermione told the boys that she had some Head business to take care of, so she had to stay behind. They said goodnight and left. Now it was only Hermione, Draco and a few Ravenclaw second year girls left in the Great Hall. Hermione looked up to see that Draco was already looking at her. He nodded his head towards the door, eyeing the Ravenclaws. She nodded in understanding and stood up to leave. She waited for Draco outside the Great Hall. When he came out, he made sure no one was there to hear or see them. Then he held out his arm for Hermione to take.

"May I escort milady to her quarters?" he asked very politely with a bow. Hermione giggled and curtsied.

"Only if I get to escort sir to his," she said, very formally, "since it is on the way." She winked and Draco grinned.

"I would very much appreciate the company of such a radiantly beautiful lady such as yourself." Hermione blushed modestly.

"Draco, stop! I'm not that beautiful," she said, trying to hide her face by looking down and letting her hair fall in a curtain around her face. He tilted her chin up to look into her entrancing honey brown eyes.

"Yes, you are. You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever had the good fortune to lay eyes upon and I love you." He gave her a peck on the lips and led her back up to their dorms. About ten seconds after Hermione and Draco had left the Entrance Hall, a shocked looking Harry came out form behind a suit of armor. 

"Hermione, you definitely have some explaining to do," he said out loud before racing up the stairs.

***************************************************************************

Hermione paced around the common room, anxiously looking at the clock every five seconds, while Draco sat in a chair pretending to read a book, but really watching Hermione with an amused smile on his face. Finally, he stood up a grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to sit down on the sofa.

"Hermione, calm down! You're getting a little too excited. We don't even know what's in there. So just sit down, relax and breathe." He rubbed Hermione's arms up and down until she relaxed and leaned back into the sofa.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. He returned it.

"No problem." He went back to reading his book and just got settled back in when Hermione thought of a question.

"Draco, who was Maximus Malfoy?" Draco looked up at Hermione and thought about her question for a while.

"I'm not quite sure," he finally said. "But I think that he was my grandfather's great-uncle. No one likes to talk about him because he didn't do anything evil or anything. He wasn't really into all that."

"Are you?" Hermione asked softly and slowly. He looked into her eyes and thought his answer through.

"No. I used to…but not anymore," he said firmly. She gave a sigh of relief and smiled. He stood up to sit next to her.

"What changed your mind?" He grinned, put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss before answering.

"You," he said simply. Hermione's smile grew wider and she settled herself into Draco's chest. Just then, the clock struck twelve. Hermione jumped out of her seat and excitement filled her eyes. Draco mentally cursed the clock for interrupting such a romantic moment between him and the girl he loved. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

**************************************************************************

Hermione and Draco huddled under the Invisibility Cloak, Draco hunched over since he was much taller than Hermione. They stopped every few minutes to check the map by the moonlight streaming through the windows and to check for people on patrol or Peeves. Finally, they halted in front of an unused classroom. Hermione triedto turn the doorknob, but it was locked. Draco consulted the map again.

"This is it! This is the room!" The excitement in Draco's voice was just too much to hide. He consulted the map one more time to see if it would give directions as to how to open the door. Words began to appear on the ancient piece of parchment:

__

Welcome, Draco, to the Room of Mystery.

Now, it's time to make use of that key.

Give it one-quarter turn clockwise,

Then tap the door softly twice.

The one you bring must then link hands with yours

Only this way can you both enter through this door.

Draco fished around in his pocket for the key. He found it and inserted it into the keyhole. He took a deep breath before turning it one-quarter turn clockwise. Then he tapped softly on the door twice, just as the directions said. Hermione immediately laced her fingers through his and gave his hand a squeeze. At first, they thought nothing happened. Then it suddenly felt like someone was pulling them into the still closed door. They both land on wobbly feet on a carpeted floor. Hermione looked around the room in awe.

"Wow…" she breathed. Draco looked around and decided that "wow" was the only way to describe the room. A fire was happily blazing on one side of the room and a black velvet sofa and a coffee table set in front of it, a bearskin rug under the mahogany coffee table. The whole room was carpeted with a green velvet carpet and if you looked closely, you could see the silver serpents woven into the design. In another corner was a worktable made out of the wood as the coffee table. It was large enough for two to sit and work at comfortably. Lastly, in the very center of the room sat a beautiful, black baby grad piano, right underneath a very ornate chandelier. Draco tugged at Hermione's hand and led her over to the piano.

"Do you play, Draco?" she asked as they sat of the bench. He smiled at her.

"No, but I heard that you do," he said with a smirk. Hermione looked shocked.

"Who told you that? No one is supposed to know!" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning crimson. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at her lovingly.

"It doesn't matter who told me. I just know." He kissed her softly. "Now, will you play something for me, love? Please?" Draco was acting so sweet and the way he looked at her made her heart melt. She finally gave in with an exasperated sigh.

"No wonder you're so spoiled, Malfoy. Just that look would make anyone give you what you want," Hermione joked. Draco gave her one of his most dazzling smiles.

"It's one of the only Malfoy traits that I'm proud of." Hermione suddenly felt a bit uneasy as he mentioned his family, but smiled anyway before turning to face the piano. It was so long since she last played for anyone but herself or her parents. At home, she often played when she had no one else to talk to or when she had just got into a fight with her parents. She laid her fingers on the keys and took a deep breath before she started to play. Soon, Hermione got into the song and closed her eyes playing by pure emotion alone. Draco watched her as she played through the song, noticing how beautiful she looked with her eyes closed and lips curled up in a subtle smile, looking so at peace with everything. Draco felt like pinching himself to make sure that all of this was real. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't just dreaming that he was sitting with the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and that she loved him as much as he loved her. A curl came out form behind her ear and he reached out to tuck it back. She immediately stopped playing and looked at him. He looked straight into her eyes and they sat that way for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

Draco's finger, which lingered after tucking Hermione's hair back, traced her jaw-line all the way down to her chin. He tilted her chin up and leaned down to meet her lips with a tender kiss. She responded and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, running her fingers through his silky, blond hair. He brought her closer with the arms that was still wrapped around her waist and deepened the kiss. Hermione rested her other had on his chest, letting herself fall deeper in love with him with each heartbeat she felt underneath her fingers.

She had once called him her enemy. He had once called her cruel names like "Mudblood." But now they were together in a Room of Mystery, so in love with each other, forgetting all that had happened in the past. Draco came up for air after a while and stood up, pulling Hermione up with him and leading her to the sofa instead. He pulled her into his lap and brought her face down to his.

"I love you," he whispered before he met his lips with hers once more. She pulled him closer by his tie and his strong arms wrapped around her waist and back. She leaned back into the sofa cushions, pulling Draco on top of her. His hand began to slip under her blouse and stopped right below her breast. He stopped and looked at her as if asking for her permission to keep going. She nodded her head slightly and pulled his face back down to hers. His hand cupped her breast and she loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt, him following suit soon after. He began to nibble on the soft flesh just below her ear, while slipping her blouse off of her slim body. He smiled devilishly as he looked down at the sight in front of him. He brought his lips down on hers again and traveled down her torso until he stopped at the waistband of her skirt.

His hands moved agonizingly slow as he unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her creamy legs. He proceeded to fumble with his own pants. She sat up briefly to help him and proceeded to slide his unbuttoned shirt down his arms. She slid her hands over his toned chest and felt him shiver under her touch. In the dim light of the chandelier, she could just make out the thin scars and faded bruises left by Lucius' training.

At the thought of Lucius, she pulled away from him and sat as far away from him as possible. Draco grew concerned and drew closer to her, slightly put out that she had stopped such an intimate moment.

"Hermione, what is it?" he asked, cautious not to touch her.

"Do you think we can pull this off, Draco?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Pull what off, love?" he asked gently. She finally looked up, fear evident on her face.

"What happens if your father finds out? I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you, Draco." Her eyes began to water, but she willed herself not to cry. She had done that too many times already. Draco simply looked at her and realized that she was right. And here he was, being selfish and put out that he didn't get his chance to make love to her. He realized that he truly loved this girl and couldn't treat her like that. He had respected her long before he loved her, and now he felt like such a jerk for having tried to do that to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said quietly, the remorse very evident in his tone.

"Sorry?" she looked at him confused. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for trying to get you to do this for me. You deserve to be treated better." Hermione smiled.

"Well, I thank you for apologizing, but it wasn't entirely your fault. I didn't exactly push you away." Draco smiled as he picked their discarded clothes off the floor and began to pull them on again.

"Come on. I think it's about time we left anyway." Draco picked the key off of the top of the piano and the Invisibility Cloak from off the floor, slipping it over himself and Hermione before exiting through the door exactly the way they came in, except turning the key one-quarter turn counterclockwise. They silently made their way through the corridors and hallways back to their dorms in record time. They admitted themselves into the room, changed into their pajamas and met in the bathroom to go about their nightly rituals. After a long goodnight (with Draco complimenting a blushing Hermione on her mint-fresh breath), they both retired to their rooms and went to sleep.

Whoo! New chapters! Aren't you all proud of me? I hoped you enjoyed that and I hope that you review!


	13. Chapter 13: Stomach Flu

Chapter 13: Stomach Flu

Draco woke up one February morning feeling like shit. Hermione came into see if he was ready to go to breakfast and walked in just in time to see Draco spill his guts on the floor. Hermione rushed in and cleaned the mess, pointing at the floor saying "Scourgify!" She then took a wet towel and used it to mop Draco's sweaty face.

"I think I'm sick," Draco groaned hoarsely.

"I think so too, love," Hermione said pityingly. "You stay in bed while I get Madam Pomfrey, ok?" She kissed his burning forehead and went to the fireplace to call for Madam Pomfrey. She came bustling in with her medicine bag not five minutes later.

"Seems he has a bit of the stomach flu. But a bit of rest for a few days and he'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said after giving Draco a check-up. She started to gather her things. "Make sure he gets plenty of liquids and don't let him eat heavy foods. We don't want to see that come up, believe me." Madam Pomfrey began to walk to the door when Hermione called after her.

"Wait! Who is going to stay with Draco? Surely he can't stay here by himself!" Madam Pomfrey turned and looked at her.

"You're certainly right. Do you think you can do it? I'll be sure to inform your teachers." And without waiting for Hermione's reply, Madam Pomfrey strode out the door. Hermione turned back to Draco who was curled up in bed, deathly pale and shivering, with the covers wrapped tightly around his body. She sat on the edge of the bed and touched his arms gently. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Would you like anything, Draco?" she asked softly. Draco was still shivering.

"Could you please close the window?" Draco asked, his teeth chattering. Hermione looked over to see that the window was already closed and she told him so.

"Then why am I so cold?" Draco tried to pull the sheets tighter around him. Hermione gave him a pitying smile, took off her shoes and climbed into bed with him, bringing her body close to his. This helped a bit.

"Thanks, but you're going to get sick, too," he pointed out. Hermione snuggled in closer.

"It's ok. I'll be sick with you." Draco smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He was thankful to have such a caring and loving girl as a girlfriend. Wait! Was she officially his girlfriend? He wanted to ask, but then he turned abruptly to vomit of the floor again.

**********************************************************************

Draco got sick on the floor four more time that day. Hermione stayed with Draco in the Head dorms the whole day. Harry and Ron willingly brought both Hermione's and Draco's homework to then right before dinner. They left abruptly due to Ron's stomach begging for food. Hermione giggled as Ron pulled Harry out the portrait hole. She turned to Draco and sighed. He was smiling now and said he felt a bit better, but he was still deathly pale. He was resting on the sofa in front of the merrily blazing fire with about three blankets wrapped around his person. Hermione giggled as his appearance and walked over to sit next to him.

"You look so _cute_ wrapped all up like that. Wouldn't this be a funny story to tell the rest of the school?" she said, mischief and evil laced in her tone. Draco gave her a warning glare. _God, I think I'm rubbing off on her, _he thought.

"Don't you even dare think of it, Hermione Granger," he said pointing a finger in her face. She laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Relax…I'm not _that_ mean." She snuggled in with him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Although…I might want to keep a picture," she said innocently. "You know…in case I'm ever in need of a good laugh." Draco lunged at her and began to tickle her. She retaliated and bit him on the forearm.

"Ow! You little minx!" He began to tickle her harder and she started begging him to stop.

"Only if you say 'Draco is the sexiest man alive, even when he is sick with the stomach flu'," he demanded.

"Ok…" she said breathlessly. "Draco is the sexiest man alive. Now let me go!" he kept tickling her.

"Nope…say it exactly the way I told you!"

"Fine! Draco is the sexiest man alive, even when he is sick with the stomach flu. NOW LET ME GO!" He finally obliged and she was very red in the face from all her laughing. They both assumed their original snuggling positions, Draco absentmindedly twirling a strand of Hermione's silky auburn hair around his finger and her listening to Draco's steady breathing. Neither had to say anything. They were content with just being with each other. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Draco, why do you think Maximus made the Room of Mystery?" she asked. They had not gone back to the room after that first time because they had not found a good time to. She had already began to study for NEWTs and he had Qudditch practice since they were due to play in the Quidditch Cup Championship match against Gryffindor soon. He thought about her question, still twirling her hair.

"I really don't know. I would ask my father, but he's not exactly one of my favorite people right now." She nodded, then gave a great yawn. She gasped as she looked at the clock that rested on the mantle. 

"Oh my goodness! It's nearly eight o' clock! Dinner is probably over already!" She groaned and threw herself across the sofa, her head resting on Draco's lap. He laughed and rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sorry I'm such a distraction for you, love. But I didn't think it was necessary for you to skip meals just to be with me." He playfully kissed the tip of her nose and she wrinkled the feature.

"Oh, you're so modest!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She stood up and began to walk to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I'm going to find a boyfriend with a smaller ego than yours." Upon realizing what she said, she stopped dead in her tracks. He got up and slowly made his way to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. She shook him off and began walking towards the portrait hole again, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she muttered. He grabbed her wrist before she could run away from him. He looked into her eyes, and she tried to read his expression. He wasn't angry, that's for sure. He cocked his head to one side and studied her curiously.

"Why not?" She began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Well…I don't know. We never really confirmed what we were…if there even **is** a _we_ or an _us_." He suddenly felt guilty as he noted the disappointment in her voice.

"But is that what you consider me as? Your boyfriend?" he asked carefully. She began to shift her weight from one foot to the other.

"I would like to, Draco…but I understand if you don't…you know…want to…" She trailed off sadly and continued to look at the ground. He lifted her chin up to meet her eyes, but she closed them, too embarrassed to even look into those mesmerizing silver pools.

"Look at me, Hermione," he commanded, but not harshly. She opened her eyes and looked sorrowfully into his. _This is it,_ she thought. _This is where he tells me that it's a silly thing to even suggest and that it can never be._ She willed herself not to cry.

"Hermione…I would like that too." She searched his expression, not daring to believe what he just said. She swallowed thickly, but her throat still felt dry.

"R-really?" she stuttered. He bent down and kissed her sweetly and deeply. He pulled away slightly, but hovered right over her lips.

"Yes, really," he whispered. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he did so. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, closing the space between their mouths again. He deepened the kiss, trying to pour all the passion and love he had for Hermione into something as small and seemingly insignificant as a kiss. She responded and pulled him closer still, leaving no space at all between their bodies. Finally, he broke the kiss to come up for air. He pulled his girlfriend (God, it felt good to say the word!) close and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," she replied back. Then he retched on the floor for the last time that night. 

And that's my lovely little chapter 13 for your reading enjoyment! I'd like to take the time to thank my most avid reviewers: oooo, k-kat13, and Trapt*ROCKS* My World. I'd also like to thank KC Kee for telling me to keep up with this story. You're so sweet! ;) okie dokie…I'm going to go start typing chapter 14 now. Later days!


	14. Chapter 14: Lucius Will Be Watching

Are you happy now, Jessi?

Chapter 14: Lucius Will Be Watching.

On the morning of the big Quidditch match, Draco crept into Hermione's room early. He climbed into the sheets next to her and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, breathing in her scent. He stirred and woke, turning to face him.

"What is it, love?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Nothing," he replied simply, giving her a peck on the lips. "I just wanted to hold you." Hermione smiled.

"Draco, darling, that's very sweet, but you've been doing this a lot lately. This must've been the fifth morning in a row you did this." Her face grew serious. "Please, Draco, tell me what's wrong." He tightened his hold on her and kissed her one more time. He thought about what she just said. In truth, something _was _wrong…very wrong. With the Quidditch match drawing closer and closer, his recurring nightmare about Hermione and Voldemort haunted him again and again in his sleep. It must have been due to the fact that Lucius would be there. He had failed to inform Hermione about this as well. He gave a great sigh and held her close, hoping that she wouldn't be so angry or scared of what he was about to tell her that she'd run away from him.

"Hermione," he began hesitantly. I've been having this nightmare. You're in it and Voldemort…he…" He swallowed, forcing out the image of Hermione tied to a chair and Voldemort with his wand out, ready to issue out the most unforgivable of curses. "Voldemort kills you," he finished in a whisper. Hermione was unusually calm at what he had just told her. She, too, had dreams where Draco met an untimely and gruesome end, so she didn't see what the big deal was. Besides…she was best friends with Harry bloody _Potter_ for Merlin's sake! It's not like Voldemort was such a big deal anymore anyway.

"Draco, you don't have to worry about me…_dying_ anytime soon. I'll be right here…always," she said sincerely, taking Draco's hand and holding it up to her heart. Draco shook his head.

"It's not just the dream."

"What is it then?" she asked, brow furrowed. He closed his eyes.

"Lucius is coming to watch the match today." She blanched. For a brief moment, he found it ironic how hearing Voldemort's name would have no effect on her whatsoever, but once he mentioned his father, fear would immediately take over her whole body. He continued. "I think that might be why I keep having the same nightmare over and over again." She lay frozen in his arms. He brushed his hand over her cheek.

"Hermione…please say something," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Does he know about us?" she asked, her voice shaky. Draco shook his head.

"I hope not. I don't want any harm to come to you, Hermione…especially not at the hands of my bastard of a father." She managed a smile, but the color still had not returned to her face. She cupped her hands around his face and looked into his hypnotizing silver-gray eyes.

"I love you." Draco smiled warmly at her and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Hermione," he whispered in reply.

"Always?" she asked tracing a finger around his toned and bared chest. He smirked.

"Always." He gave her a quick kiss then stood up and stretched. She sat up in bed, think about how much had changed over the past few months. His back was to her, looking out the window at the rising sun. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. She kissed a spot just between his shoulder blades and felt his muscles tense before he turned around to face her. He tilted her chin up and covered her mouth with his own. They stood there kissing for a while and when they finally broke apart, breathing slightly ragged, Draco announced that he should go get ready for the match. 

"Right…the match. I almost forgot," Hermione said, slapping her palm against her forehead. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So…you're going to be rooting for Slytherin, right?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in a flirtatious sort of manner. She pretended to look appalled.

"Slytherin? Why ever would I want to cheer for that team when I could cheer for a team with actual talent?" Draco's jaw dropped, but then he recovered in time for a come back.

"Well, I happen to know that their Seeker is quite sexy." He winked at her and she pretended to think about it.

"I don't know about that. That Harry Potter has quite a bit of sex appeal himself." He scoffed.

"Who, Scarhead? I'm much better looking that him, surely!" She rolled her eyes.

"You really are conceited, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Only sometimes, love. So who are you cheering for?" She rolled her eyes.

"You really are a stubborn little bugger. Well, if you must know, I'm going to cheer for both of you. I don't care for Quidditch that much and you know that very well." He smiled, gave her a quick kiss and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower. She shook her head.

"Those three boys are more alike than they'll admit," she muttered, referring to Draco, Harry and Ron. "Especially when it come to Quidditch." She walked out of her room and waited for Draco to finish with his shower downstairs in the common room. She picked a book and curled up with it on the sofa in front of the dimly lit fire. After about ten minutes, Hermione was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear when Draco shut off the water and left the bathroom. He came out with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and his hair dripping. He popped his head into her room so he could tell her that the bathroom was free, but she wasn't there. He walked down the stairs to the common room and found her totally absorbed in a book, twirling her hair around her finger. He smirked, made his way slowly and silently to Hermione. He grabbed her from behind and yelled "Boo!" She flew off the sofa, screaming in fright. Draco began to laugh hysterically as she fumed and scolded him.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you _ever_ do that again!" she screamed, shaking a finger at him. Draco only laughed harder.

"You should have seen your face!" Draco said breathlessly once his laughter had calmed down a bit. She crossed her arms over her chest and stormed out of the common room through the portrait hole. He rolled his eyes.

"It must be that time of the month," he muttered as he followed her path out the portrait hole. He looked around the corridor for her. It was empty (for now). He kept one hand on his towel, holding it firmly in place.

"Hermione?" he called out into the hallway. No answer. _Where is she?_ he thought. He stepped out fully into the empty hallway, hoping no one would come along and see him in a bath towel.

"Hermione?" he called again. "Look, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Now, will you please come out from wherever you are?" Draco was so busy looking around for Hermione, he didn't notice when Hermione slipped out from behind a suit of armor and back through the portrait hole until she slammed and locked it. Draco spun around and instantly began banging on the doorframe with his free hand.

"Hermione! Hermione let me in!" he hollered. He heard her laughing from the other side of the door. "Hermione when I get back in there, you're going to pay," he threatened. She only laughed harder.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled again, banging harder.

"Who is it?" she called out in a sing-song voice.

"You know very well who's at the bloody door! Hermione, open this door!" The sound of Draco's voice began to attract some students to their corridor. They were shocked as they watched the scene unfold before them. Draco looked down at the entrance to the hall. Most of the bystanders were Ravenclaws since their rooms were the nearest to the Heads'. Draco swore then banged harder at the door.

"Hermione! Hermione! Please! OPEN THE DOOR!" He was pleading by now and didn't care. Hermione pressed her ear to the door and heard snickering coming from the other side, plus the occasional girlish giggle. Hermione quickly unlocked the door with a quick spell and pulled Draco back inside before more students (or more girls was her main concern) came around.

"Thanks," he mumbled sarcastically. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her and sighed.

"We're even now," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

"You're lucky I love you so much!" Draco called after her retreating back. Hermione turned to give him a wink and disappeared into the bathroom. He gave a final sigh and headed towards his room. He heard the water come on as he passed the bathroom and thought about sneaking in with her before shaking it away and heading straight to his room. He had just pulled on a pair of jeans when he heard Hermione's scream come from the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15: The Quidditch Match

Here it is! The much anticipated fifteenth chapter! Hope you guys don't hate me too much. This would've been up last night, but I had a major toothache and couldn't focus anymore. I seriously went to bed crying over my stupid tooth. I hate dentists! Anywho…here it is. And I promise it's not such a cliffy this time! Thank God midterms are over! Yay! Now I have more time to update! :-)
    P.S. What's a beta reader? I think I might need one…
    Chapter 15: The Quidditch Match

Draco ran from his room and to the bathroom. He burst through the door, immediately shutting his eyes.

"Hermione?" he called, stretching his arms out and walking around blindly. "Hermione are you all right?" He stopped walking around at the sound of the water shutting off. He shut his eyes tighter and even put his hand over his eyes. He heard the sound of the shower door opening and shutting.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing in here?" she shrieked. Draco turned his back towards the direction her voice was coming from and started to blush from embarrassment.

"I…uh…heard you scream, so I ran in to…" he trailed off.

"To what?" she prodded. At this point she had managed to wrap a bathrobe around her person. "And Draco, you can turn around now." He did so, but very slowly and he kept his eyes down. She smiled amusedly and walked over to him. She tilted his chin up so he could meet her eyes. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I guess to save you?" he answered finally. She gave a little laugh.

"No who has the hero complex?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He scowled.

"Don't ever try to compare me to Famous Potter. It makes me nauseous." She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"I thought you were going to be nice to Harry." Draco pulled Hermione close again and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but Potter isn't here." She rolled her eyes and he grinned.

"So…what was the screaming all about?" he asked.

"What screaming?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"I heard you scream and I rushed over here as quickly as I could." She smirked.

"That would explain why you came in here shirtless and with your fly undone." He grinned devilishly.

"How nice of you to notice. But I believe you are trying to change the subject." She blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. She mumbled something inaudible to Draco. "What was that? I didn't hear you." Hermione sighed.

"I saw a spider scurry past me in the shower." Draco stared for a while before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That's it?" he remarked breathlessly. Hermione joined in after awhile. When they both calmed down, she reminded him that they needed to hurry up before he missed the match. With that, Draco gave her a quick kiss and went to finish dressing. He emerged from his room wearing a plain white T-shirt and jeans and practically flew out the door without going through the tedious task of fixing his hair. He wanted to make sure that he made it to breakfast before the rest of the team ate all of the food. Hermione took her time getting ready since she didn't have to be at the pitch until much later. By the time she got down to breakfast, both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams had cleared out and headed down to the changing rooms. She took a seat between Neville and Parvati and tried not to look too bored once she and Lavender began their usual mindless girl chatter…until they mentioned Draco.

"So, how is it living with the sexiest boy in our year, Hermione?" Lavender asked. Parvati shook her head.

"What do you mean in our year? He's the hottest boy in the whole of Hogwarts! That Draco Malfoy may be a selfish, arrogant git, but he is a selfish arrogant git who just happens to have gorgeous silver-gray eyes." Hermione, who was soon lost in thought as she pictured those "gorgeous silver-gray eyes," sighed deeply.

"Yeah…I could get lost forever in those eyes," she sighed dreamily. Parvati and Lavender looked at her curiously.

"What?" Lavender gasped. Hermione shook herself out of her daydreaming-state and realized her slip.

"Sorry…I wasn't listening. What?" Parvati tossed her a suspicious look. Hermione tried hard not to look guilty.

"We were just asking how is it living with Malfoy," Lavender repeated slowly, still looking at Hermione oddly. Hermione averted her eyes back to her plate, unable to stand their stares.

"It's ok. He's been quite civil to me, actually. I think it's safe to say that we've become quite good friends." She moved her food around with her fork. _Well, it's sort of the truth_, she thought.

"But there aren't any other feelings beyond friendship, right?" Lavender asked, starting to relax.

"No!" Hermione squeaked. Parvati raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Hermione tried to tell herself to calm down and willed her heart to stop beating so fast.

"Positive," she replied, trying to sound confident. Lavender smirked.

"So that means he's free, right?" Lavender asked, her suspicious demeanor dropping. _Uh oh_, thought Hermione. _I know _that_ look._

"I guess," Hermione replied with a shrug. Lavender smiled deviously. 

"Good. So I guess that means that he's mine for the taking." Hermione held back the urge to smack Lavender's smug look off of her face. _OVER MY DEAD BODY! _she wanted to scream. 

"How are you going to do that?" she replied in a calm tone instead. "I thought Gryffindors weren't supposed to even associate with Slytherins."

"They why are you two friends?" Parvati pointed out. Hermione thought fast.

"We're friends only because we _have_ to. You guys don't." Lavender stood.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass about all this house rivalries shit. Draco is _hot_ and pretty soon, I'll make him mine." With that, Lavender and Parvati headed towards to pitch to watch the game. Hermione followed behind slowly.

"Not if I can help it," she muttered bitterly under her breath

***********************************************************************

"So, Harry…nervous?" Ron asked Harry in the changing room. Harry, however, was so deep in thought that he didn't hear him. Ron punched him lightly on the arm.

"Oi, Harry. Are all right, mate?" Harry finally shook himself free from his thoughts and turned towards Ron.

"Hermione wasn't at breakfast today." Ron frowned.

"Yes, I noticed. I also noticed that Malfoy _was_ at breakfast, looking extremely smug."

"Ron, Malfoy _always_ looks smug," Ginny butt in. "Why are you talking about that git anyway?"

"Hermione wasn't at breakfast," Harry started.

"But Malfoy was?" Ginny finished. Both boys nodded. "Hmm…not to worry you guys or anything, but Luna Lovegood told me about how Hermione locked Malfoy out of their dorms this morning." Ron shrugged.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"He was in nothing but a bath towel," Ginny answered dully. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"You don't think he did anything to her, do you?" Ron asked Harry slowly. Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't." Ron and Ginny stared at him in disbelief.

"How can you not?!" Ron yelled, while Ginny shushed him. Harry shook his head.

"I can't tell you. I still need to talk to her about it. We'll talk later. The match is about to start." With that, Harry swung his prized Firebolt broomstick over his shoulder and led the team out to the pitch. But before they could go anywhere, Hermione herself stopped them. 

"Hermione! You're all right!" Ron said, enveloping her in a hug. She chuckled and patted Ron on the back.

"Of course, Ron. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked giving Ron and odd look.

"Well, because Harry—" Ron was cut off by Harry.

"—Said we'll talk about it later, ok?" Hermione was suspicious, but she smiled anyway. She leaned up and gave each boy a kiss on the cheek, then gave Ginny a hug.

"Good luck today guys!" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to wish Malfoy luck too?" he said so only she could hear. But each word he spat out like acid, especially "Malfoy." Hermione's jaw dropped and Harry simply mounted his broom and flew off the meet Madam Hooch on the pitch. Hermione walked back, shaking, to the stands and sat next to Neville. But she couldn't concentrate on the match. _What did he mean by that? _she asked herself over and over again. She didn't eve flinch when a bludger just narrowly missed Ginny, who was playing as a Chaser. In fact, if she had been paying any attention as all, she would have noticed that it was one of the most intense games Hogwarts had ever seen. There was so much tension on the pitch that day. It was only when Parvati nudged her and said, "Hey, look at Malfoy and Harry!" did Hermione's head perk up and she heard this and looked towards where Parvati was pointing. From where Hermione was watching, it looked as though Harry and Draco were verbally sparring. She wasn't completely right, but she wasn't wrong either.

*************************************************************************

"Hey Malfoy," Harry called to Draco. Draco stopped looking for the Snitch for a moment and faced Harry.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked, still trying to be as civil as he could.

"I want to know what's going on between you and Hermione," Harry said firmly and determinedly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We've already been through this, Potter. Hermione and I are just friends—"

"Bullshit! Hermione, Ron and I are friends. Hermione and _you_ are not. Friends don't go snogging one another in empty hallways when they think no one is looking. Friends don't look at each other the way I've seen you and Hermione do."

"Oh, so I see we've resorted to spying, eh, Potter? My, my…Hermione won't be pleased." Draco mockingly shook his head with disappointment.

"I wasn't spying. I just saw you kiss once."

"Any have you talked to your 'friend' about this?" He said "friend" as if he was mocking Harry.

"No," Harry mumbled.

"No? Bloody hell, Potter. She's been wondering why you've been so distant from her. Have you told Weasley?" Harry shook his head.

"Right, well, I suppose it's better you don't tell him whatever it is you saw between Hermione and me. I would very much like to live to see my graduation at least."

"You still haven't answered my question," Harry pressed.

"Why don't you ask Hermione yourself? It's as simple as that." Draco said in a matter-of-factly tone so eerily like Hermione's.

"You know, just because Hermione's starting to spend more time with you doesn't give you the right to act like such a smart ass."

"Well I…" Draco stopped mid-sentence and took a second to realize that there was something glinting in the sunlight down by the ground. Draco shot off towards with Harry hot on his tail. As the Seekers got nearer, he realized that it was, indeed, the Golden Snitch. Draco put more of his weight downward on the broom and stretched out his arm. Harry was soon right next to Draco, trying to bump him off.

"Lay off, Potter!" Draco yelled, looking away for a second.

"No, you! And you can lay off of Hermione too!" Harry yelled back.

"What?!" Draco yelled, shocked. Suddenly, Harry gasped and pulled up quickly. Draco was puzzled for a moment before he realized he was still diving. Then with a sickening crunch, everything went black.

**************************************************************************

"Is he dead?" Draco heard a female voice say, somewhere off to his right.

"Of course not, you idiot. Can't you see that he's breathing?" yet another female voice said, irritably.

"Excuse me, Miss Parkinson? Miss Bulstrode?" Draco dared not make a move as he recognized Hermione's voice, especially when she was using that stern tone he liked so much. He liked it when a woman exhibited a sort of dominating quality. It showed that she was strong.

"What is it, Mudblood?" Pansy said, spitting out the last word.

"As Head Girl, I must ask you both to leave the Head Boy be and to go back to your common room," Hermione replied with that same stern and professional tone.

"Well, I don't think we want to leave, do we Millicent?" Draco imagined that Pansy nudged Millicent, who was almost as thick as Crabbe and Goyle and could not answer for herself.

"Don't force me to **make **you leave, Parkinson," Hermione said, dropping her professional tone. Draco was glad he kept his eyes shut. He didn't think he'd want to see the look on Hermione's face right now. _If Pansy doesn't leave now, then she's thicker than I thought! _he thought. Finally, Pansy spoke.

"Well, fine. We'll just wait for him in our common room. What are you doing here anyway, Mudblood?" Pansy's tone suddenly turned suspicious. But Hermione was unfazed and didn't skip a beat.

"Not that it's any or you business, but Dumbledore assigned me the horrid task of watching _him_." Hermione said "him" with so much disdain, Draco almost found her alibi believable. "Now, I believe I asked you to leave. Don't make me take house points." Pansy gave an agitated grunt and hers and Millicent's heavy footsteps grew fainter. When Draco heard the infirmary door slam, he thought it was safe to open his eyes. He saw Hermione sitting in a chair by his bed, rubbing her eyes with one hand. She looked pale and her hair had lost some of its shine. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, but she still looked beautiful to him nonetheless. He smiled before speaking. 

"Why'd you go throwing out those two for? I was looking forward to the attention," he said, his voice hoarse from lack of use. Hermione's head shot up and looked at Draco for two seconds before she rushed to his side and began crying into his bed sheets.

"Oh, Draco!" she said in between sobs. "I was so worried about you! I was afraid…I was afraid that…" She couldn't continue as a fresh new wave of tears cascaded down her face.

"Shh…it's okay, Hermione. I'm fine now," he said softly. He opened up his arms and she crawled into the bed, crying into his chest instead.

"I was so scared, Draco. When I saw you fall…I couldn't help but think the worst. I haven't had a good night's sleep for four days. I've missed you so much."

"Hermione, I'm okay now. I have you with me. You haven't lost me yet."

"Draco, you don't understand! I couldn't even run to your side because your father was there, watching! He was watching **me**! He looked so…so…menacing. And he didn't even go to help you, Draco! It killed me inside to have to see that!"

"Hermione, you have to understand this. My father is a cold-blooded murderer. He's supposed to be in Azkaban and escaped. He's not supposed to be seen, but he risked getting caught again just to make sure I wasn't cavorting with you. He doesn't care about me playing Quidditch."

"But didn't he buy the whole team new broomsticks just so they'd take you?" At this, Draco scowled.

"I'll have you know that I tried out for the team just like everyone else. The brooms were simply a tool to help boost my chances a little." Hermione smiled a little bit. "Anyway, that's not the point. He wanted me to be on the team, but not because he wanted to see me play. He wanted me on the team so that he'd have something to brag about to his other Death Eater, scumbag friends."

"Draco, that's terrible," Hermione said, taking his hand into hers. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, then smiled.

"Yes, but you make everything better for me." She sighed and smiled.

"How do you do it?" she asked. He gave her confused look.

"Do what, exactly?" Her smile grew.

"How do you always turn everything I say around to turn into a flattering comment?" He flashed her a charming smile.

"It's a gift, I guess," he said in a would-be-modest tone. She laughed a little and snuggled deeper into the bed. There were beats of silence, then he spoke again.

"So, did I even manage to catch the Snitch?" She snorted.

"Draco, darling, you almost got yourself killed and all you can think about is whether or not you won the Quidditch match?" she asked. He nodded as if to say "Duh!" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If you really must know…no, you didn't catch it. Harry did." Draco groaned and fell back into his pillow.

"After all that, I still didn't get that Cup," he complained. She sat up on her elbows and looked into his beautiful gray eyes.

"You still have me," she said pointedly. He smiled.

"Thanks for trying, love. But you just aren't the same as a trophy." Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"Really? And to think that all this time, I thought women and trophies were the same to you." At first, Draco looked a tad bit hurt that his girlfriend would think so low of him. But then he realized that he **did** think that…**before** her, that is.

"They may have been before," he began, "but you are far greater than any trophy." She smiled again and kissed him.

"Good answer."

******************************************************************************

Harry paced back and forth around the Gryffindor common room. He told Hermione that he needed to talk to her. Draco's words had been ringing in his head since the Quidditch match and he finally just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to tell her that he knew about them. Finally, Hermione came in. Harry looked up at the sound of the portrait hole closing.

"Finally! You're here!" he said, motioning for her to sit across from him. It was a beautiful and warm sunny day and everyone was outside, enjoying the weather. Harry almost felt like the conversation they were about to have would just ruin it all…almost.

"Yes, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?" she asked in a calm tone. He noticed that she looked extremely calm and content…a dramatic change from the mess she had been the entire week while moping about Draco's condition. _I guess this means that Malfoy's awake,_ he thought. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked slowly and as calmly as he could. Hermione blinked. Whatever she expected Harry to ask, it wasn't that.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"You know exactly what I mean, Hermione!" Harry cried. "I mean are you and Malfoy…you know…together?"

"N-no…" she stammered.

"Stop it, Hermione!" Harry was yelling now. "Just stop! You're a terrible liar and you know it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Don't try to lie because I saw you two together, Hermione!" She went white.

"You…you did?" she said, faintly. Harry let go of her.

"Yes, I saw you two snogging in the Great Hall," he said with a sneer, as if the very memory brought feelings of disgust. She raised an eyebrow.

"When was this, exactly?" He began to scratch the back of his neck and avoided her eyes.

"Um…when everyone got back from the holiday." Her jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you come talk to me right away?" she asked. He scoffed.

"How was I supposed to do that? You were always with…Draco," he replied with a scowl, stretching out Draco's name. She blushed.

"Sorry about that. Well, I guess that answers your question. Yes, we are together." Harry collapsed into a chair, at a loss for words. "Please don't tell Ron! I don't even want to deal with him and his temper." Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head.

"No, Hermione. I'm not going to tell Ron. You are." Hermione jumped out of her seat.

"Harry, I can't!" He put up a hand to shush her.

"Hermione, you know you have to. Ron has a right to know." She threw herself onto the sofa, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"I know, Harry. I know." He got up and walked over to where she lay on the sofa and allowed her to rest her legs across his lap.

"Well, to relieve you of some stress, you don't have to tell him now. You can wait a while and talk to Malfoy—"

"Draco," she automatically corrected. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right, Draco. Well, you can talk about how you're going to approach this issue with Ron." Hermione sat up and hugged Harry.

"Thank you, Harry," she said. Harry embraced her back.

"For what?"

"Just for being one of the greatest friends to me. And for letting my personal business stay personal." Harry chuckled.

"Well…you know how this school is…it's a big secret, so naturally, everyone will eventually find out."

"Yes, true. But you didn't tell anyone…especially not Ron. So for now, it's still personal." She sighed.

"Do I have to tell him personally? Can't I simply owl him while Draco and I are far away…very, _very_ far away?" He shook his head.

"Nope. You have to tell him in person and straight out. No beating around the bush. Just blunt and straight to the point."

"Because that's the only way he'll understand, right?" He laughed.

"Exactly." She laughed right along with him. It was at that moment that Hermione realized how much she missed her raven-haired best friend. She had always been closer to him than with Ron since they had both been raised as Muggles and she understood him better than she understood Ron. Ron was rash, ill tempered and stubborn. Harry, on the other hand, was calm and thought about things, usually, before acting. True, he was loyal to his stubborn Gryffindor nature, but other than that, he and Ron could be complete opposites. Ever since third year, when she and Harry had rescued Sirius and Buckbeak together, she felt that she was getting closer to him.

"You know, Pots," she said after a while, referring to a nickname she gave him the year before during a week of detention with Snape.

"What is it, Hermy?" he replied, using the nickname given to her by Grawp, Hagrid's 16-foot-tall half-brother. She smiled.

"I've really missed you." He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I've missed you too. And I'm pretty sure Ron has missed you too."

"Promise me we'll be best friend forever…even if Ron hates me after I tell him everything." He smiled.

"Ron won't hate you. And yes, I promise that we'll remain best friend until the end of time." She gave a contented sigh and closed her eyes. Before she drifted off to sleep, she uttered one last phrase.

"Love you, Pots." Harry, who was drifting off to sleep as well, gave his groggy reply.

"Love you too, Hermy." With that, they both fell asleep on the sofa, one exhausted from the joy of Draco Malfoy waking from his unconsciousness and the other finally able to fall asleep after endless nights of thinking about what said former unconscious boy said almost a week before.

Well…that's that. Hope you like. I'm almost done typing up chapter sixteen. Only seven more chapters to go! Whoo! It's almost done guys! :-( thanks to everyone who reviewed and to **Aelfswythe**, thanks for the constructive criticism…yes, I know everyone was out of character in that chapter. As I have told everyone, the first few chapters suck eggs because I had no idea where I was going with this. But keep reading and I assure you, it gets better…I think. I don't know. I guess it just depends on you, doesn't it? Keep reviewing and I might just end up writing another fic, just to your liking. Okay…that's all I have to say for tonight. School tomorrow…bleh! Later days!


	16. Chapter 16: The Consequences of Love

Omg! I'm soooo sorry for not updating right away. I've been so busy, you have no IDEA! Back-To-Back rehearsals for "The Breakfast Club" at the high school I go to now, and "Much Ado About Nothing," the alumni production at the junior high I attended four years ago! AND I still have band practice and church stuff etc, etc, etc! You guys don't KNOW how stressed I am! So, I might not be updating for a while, I'm sad to say...and I know that after this chapter, you're going to SOOOO hate that I won't *evil grin* so don't stone me to death, or hit up my inbox with angry reviews. Because I'm telling you now...I warned you! So, without further ado, I present "Promises," chapter 16! *stupid fanfare music*  
  
Chapter 16: The Consequences of Love  
  
Ron rudely awakened Harry and Hermione later on that day.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Hermione jumped up and Harry fell off the couch.  
  
"Thanks mate, but you could have just given us a shake, you know," Harry said sarcastically, rubbing his bum. Ron pointed an accusing finger at both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about you two?" Harry looked confused.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione, who was a bit quicker on the uptake, began to laugh.  
  
"You think Harry and I are..." She began making hand gestures to explain since she could not bring herself to say it.  
  
"Well, how else do you explain the cuddling position I found you two in when I walked in here?" Ron asked, still red in the face. Harry smiled amusedly and decided to play with Ron a bit. Harry threw an arm over Hermione's shoulder, ignoring the looks the three of them were getting from a gaggle of nosy first years.  
  
"Oh well, that..." Harry pretended to look a bit sheepish. Hermione decided to play along and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Do you really think we should tell him, Harry?" Hermione said in a fake-serious tone. Harry patted her hand.  
  
"Yes, hear. I think it's time we told him the truth about...us." Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean...you...and...her..." Ron stammered, his eyes looking as if they'd fall out of their sockets. Harry stepped away from Hermione and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Ron, my friend, Hermione and I are desperately in love and we just wanted to tell you that we're...we're..." Harry looked at Hermione, pretending to look like he just couldn't go on. Meanwhile, she was trying to keep a straight face. Ron's face was white as paper and he could no longer speak.  
  
"Hermione...I think you should tell him your secret." He looked as her as if to say "I think now is a good time to tell him." Hermione blanched and nodded slowly. Harry put his hands on her shoulders and spoke to her softly.  
  
"Now would be a good time. I don't want him to start mouthing off to everyone that we're a couple. Don't want Malfoy coming after me, now do we?" Harry gave her a little wink, but she could only look at him pleadingly and fearfully. "It's ok. Everything will be fine." He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Take him up to our dorm. It could get ugly. I'll be right outside the doors in case you need back up." He pulled away and she turned to face Ron.  
  
"Ron, we need to talk," she said nervously. Then she eyed the attentive first years. "In private." She nodded towards the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories. Ron followed silently until they got inside.  
  
"Let me guess...you're pregnant or something, right?" he exploded. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?! NO! Ron...Harry and I were only joking. We aren't together." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Besides, I can't possibly be with Harry because I'm with Draco Malfoy." Ron spun towards her.  
  
"WHAT?!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Draco was lazily walking through the corridors towards the Head dormitories. Madam Pomfrey finally released him after spending eight days in the infirmary. Hermione told him the day before all about how Weasley and Potter finally found out about their relationship.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"I told Harry and Ron," she stated quietly as she gave him a neck massage. He supposed that it was about time.  
  
"Oh? And how did they take it?" He turned as her hands stopped what they were doing. She avoided his gaze.  
  
"Harry brought it up, actually. He already knew."  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember now. He was asking questions during the match."  
  
"Did he say that he saw us kiss in the Entrance Hall over a month ago?" she said bitterly, obviously still a little miffed that he didn't just ask instead of keeping it to himself. Draco tried to keep from smiling amusedly at her pouty expression.  
  
"No, I'm afraid he failed to tell me that little tidbit of information. So, was he angry?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so. I think he was just disappointed that I didn't tell him sooner."  
  
"And Weasley?" Draco sat up a little straighter, eager to hear about how the short-tempered redhead reacted. Hermione shifted uneasily in her chair.  
  
"He wasn't exactly thrilled. He seemed to think I was playing a trick on him at first. Then he got so mad when he realized that I wasn't lying, he stormed out of the room."  
  
*END*  
  
Draco chuckled merrily to himself as he approached the portrait of Uric the Oddball. Before he could say the password, though, he realized that there were struggling sounds coming from inside. Hermione? he instantly thought. He yelled the password and the portrait hole swung open to reveal a sobbing Hermione pinned to floor by Theodore Nott, a tall, burly, seventh year Slytherin boy.  
  
"Get off her Nott! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco rushed in and pulled Nott away from Hermione.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy? Have you got a little soft spot for the Mudblood?" Draco's jaw clenched and Nott went flying to the floor about a second later.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that again, do you understand me?" Draco said, his voice shaking, but his tone dangerous and intimidating all the same. "In fact, don't talk to her at all. You will not speak to her, touch her or even look at her. Do you understand me?" Nott said nothing. Draco picked him up by the collar of his robed and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he yelled.  
  
"You're a fucking traitor, Malfoy. Falling for Potter's Mudblood whore? Wait 'til your father hears about this." Draco tensed up again, then clamped his fingers around Nott's throat, pressing him hard into the wall.  
  
"My father isn't going to hear about this, though, is he?" Nott glared into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Is he?" Draco repeated. Nott still said nothing. Hermione cautiously put a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Draco, stop," she said softly.  
  
"Not until I'm sure Nott will keep everything to himself." Draco pressed him harder into the wall. "Not a word, Nott. I'm warning you...any punishment that I get if word gets back to Lucius, you will get it ten times worse." Nott finally nodded and Draco let go.  
  
"Get out of my sight. I never want to see you near me or Hermione...ever." Nott tossed one last glare at Draco, then began to exit. But Draco stopped him again halfway to the door.  
  
"Oh, and Nott?" Nott turned slightly. "Not a word. Not even to the other Slytherins." Nott nodded once again and walked briskly out the portrait hole. Draco stood staring at the closed portrait hole for a few more moments, still angry. Hermione approached him from behind slowly and cautiously, not daring to touch him.  
  
"Draco?" she called in a tone just barely above a whisper. Draco spun around quickly, still enraged at Nott. But as soon as he saw Hermione, his expression quickly changed to one of concern. He put cupped her face in his hands and looked straight into her honey brown eyes.  
  
"Are you all right? He didn't...you know...try to...do anything, did he?" Hermione didn't know how to answer. Instead she burst into tears and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.  
  
"Oh, Draco...it was horrible," she wailed. I don't know how he even got in here." Draco rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Shh, love. I'm here now. Tell me everything, then we'll report to Dumbledore." Hermione pulled away and nodded, then led Draco to the sofa to sit down. She took a deep breath before telling him what happened.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Hermione came straight from Potions to her dorms to drop off her books before going to see Draco. She quickly changed out of her school uniform into more comfortable clothes. She came back down the stairs, never noticing Nott hidden in the shadows. She stopped for a minute to tie her hair up into a ponytail. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She smiled, assuming it was Draco.  
  
"Draco, love, you couldn't just wait until I got there, could you?" She turned around to face, not Draco, but Nott. She let out a gasp and stepped back. Nott came closer.  
  
"What's the matter? Not who you expected?" he said in a drawling tone to rival Draco's. She continued to walk backward.  
  
"How...how did you get in here?" she stammered.  
  
"It doesn't matter how I got in here, Mudblood." She kept walking backward until the hit the armrest of the sofa. He had her trapped.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He leaned in and inhaled the scent of her hair. She tried to push him off, but his arms came around her tight. He placed a disgusting kiss on her cheek and whispered into her ear.  
  
"You're very attractive for a Mudblood, you know." His hand began feeling her up. She tried hard to hold down the contents of her stomach as she felt more and more nauseated by each movement of his hand. She, once again, tried to push him off.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed. He held her even more tightly still.  
  
"A bit feisty, aren't we? I like that. It's really sexy," he said with a disgusting, perverted air about his tone of voice. She tried not to cry, but it was no use. The tears began to fall down her face as she continued to struggle against his grip. She finally brought her knee up sharply to hit him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, giving her a chance to sprint for the door. But he caught her by the ankle, causing her to fall to the ground. He got up and straddled her stomach. She began to scream for him to get off her and he kept yelling for her to shut up. He finally tried to silence her by sending his mouth crashing onto hers. She felt his tongue dart out and try to force entry into her mouth, but she kept it clamped shut. Nott's hands began to feel her up again, one finding its way under her shirt. He squeezed one of her breasts painfully, causing her to cry out. This gave him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, but she bit down on it.  
  
"You fucking Mudblood bitch!" he screamed. He struck her in the face once, but fortunately didn't break any skin. He put her hands above her head and pinned them there with one hand while the other began to tear at her clothes, all the while ravaging her neck. He managed to get her jeans undone and pulled down to her knees, and was just about to rip her underwear away from her body when Draco burst through the door.  
  
*END*  
  
"Almost Draco...almost," she sobbed. "If you hadn't come when you did...oh God...I don't even want to think about it." She continued to cry and Draco continued to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok now, love. I won't let him or any of the other Slytherins come near you. I promise," he said, and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. But then she thought of something, immediately causing worry again.  
  
"Draco, what if he tells your father? Even if you do to hex Nott, it doesn't make your father forget what he could tell him." Draco smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips.  
  
"Then let him know. I don't care." He stood up and spun her around. "I want the whole world to know that I am in love with the most beautiful..." he kissed her right cheek, "...the wittiest..." he kissed her left cheek, "...and the most wonderful woman in the whole world." He kissed her tenderly on the lips again. "And if I could go back in time, I'd choose you all over again." Hermione smiled through her tears.  
  
"Draco, I..." She stopped mid-sentence as pain shot through her entire body. she let out a pained cry before she blacked out and fell into Draco's arms.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Several floors below, in the Slytherin dungeons, Theodore Nott just finished telling the rest of his friends about what just went on in the Head dormitories. No one paid any mind when Pansy began chanting under her breath, eyes closed, rocking back and forth in her seat. As soon as she stopped, Hermione fell into Draco's arms, unconscious.  
  
Well...that's it! Ok...see you guys maybe next week? I don't know. Just keep on the look out...I just might surprise you...*wink* Later days! *kissy* 


	17. Chapter 17: Love Conquers Hate

Whoo! I'm back! So here's the long awaited seventeenth chapter! Yay! Be prepared for the last few chapters to show up this weekend since I have a five day break from school! Whoo hoo! So I'll try to put this up as soon as I finish all my math assignments since the beginning of the unit and the controversial essay I have to do for English Lit. So here it is...enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Love Conquers Hate  
  
Madam Pomfrey was shocked when Draco brought the unconscious Head Girl into the infirmary. Not because of Hermione's condition, but because of the frantic state the usually cool and arrogant Head Boy was in. The poor boy was practically in tears.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her! We were talking and then she screamed and passed out!" Draco cried, panic evident in his voice. Madam Pomfrey would have been amused, but now was not the time. She told Draco to put Hermione down on a bed.  
  
"Do you have any clue as to what could have been the cause of her condition now, Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy began to chew on his bottom lip. Telling off a fellow Slytherin was one thing...but ratting him out like some sort of...do-gooder Gryffindor? He took one look at Hermione, pale and cold, life quite literally just draining out of her. He closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"It might have something to do with Nott." Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? What did he do?" Draco felt the anger rush back to his face as he recounted Hermione's story to the school mediwitch. Madam Pomfrey put a hand up to her mouth and immediately checked Hermione's seemingly lifeless body. She shook her head and turned to Draco.  
  
"Go get the Headmaster quick!" she exclaimed, her voice urgent.  
  
"She's not going to die, is she?" Draco asked, panicked again. Madam Pomfrey began pushing him towards the door.  
  
"We don't have time for your questions, Mr. Malfoy! Go get Professor Dumbledore! And hurry!" Draco didn't need to be told again. He noticed the urgent tone and ran out of the infirmary, no longer caring who saw him. All he knew was that he needed to find the Headmaster. He didn't need to look far. Draco had just gone twenty feet from the infirmary door when he ran right into Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry...Oh! Professor!" Draco looked up at Dumbledore's face. The mysterious smile that Draco often saw on the Headmaster's face was not there. Instead, Dumbledore's face was contorted with worry and concern.  
  
"Where is she?" Dumbledore asked. So he already knew. 'Is there anything that that man doesn't know?' Draco thought as he followed the Headmaster back into the infirmary. Dumbledore took one look at Hermione, then turned to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What is it, Poppy?" She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure. Her symptoms are like that of a Cruciatus Curse, but judging from Mr. Malfoy's story, no wand had been pointed at her at all. Also, the Cruciatus would not have this sort of effect of life just draining away from her." Dumbledore seemed to understand exactly what was going on, but didn't let on that he knew.  
  
"Very well. Poppy, just treat her as best you can. But I am afraid that all we can do is wait until she wakes. Mr. Malfoy, I supposed that you would want to stay with her? That is, if Madam Pomfrey doesn't object, of course." Madam Pomfrey set her lip into a thin line. Everyone knew that she didn't like people visiting her patients when she knew they needed peace and quiet. But she nodded anyway. She conjured up a pillow and blanket for him, knowing he'll probably fall asleep next to Hermione's bed in the big armchair, just as Hermione had for him on so many occasions during the school year.  
  
Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left the room, leaving Draco and Hermione quite alone in the infirmary. Draco pulled up the big armchair that Hermione liked to sit in when he was in the infirmary. But this time, it was the other way around. He picked up her hand and held it tightly in his. It felt as cold as ice. He kissed each of her fingertips.  
  
"Hermione, you said that I'd never lose you," he said in a whisper. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. They were as cold as her hands. Finally, the tears came. He held Hermione close to his chest and sobbed quietly.  
  
"Don't leave me, Hermione. Don't you see that I can't live without you?" Draco continued to cry and didn't notice when heat began to slowly return to her body, though she was still unconscious. He lay her back down on the white bed.  
  
"Whoever did this to you is going to pay. I swear, if it's the last thing I ever do." With that, Draco fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Draco woke to the sound of Madam Pomfrey checking on Hermione again, while referring to a very thick book. He quietly watched as she cast several charms to see if they'd work. She finally looked up to see that Draco was up.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You're up a bit early. Why don't you freshen up then go get a bit of breakfast. After last night, you could certainly use some." Draco nodded and walked dazedly out of the room. He walked back to the Head Dorms almost without thinking anything of it. Most of his thoughts were on Hermione and how she could have possibly just end up in the situation she was in. He soon found himself in front of Uric the Oddball and was about to say the password to let himself in when the sound of running footsteps stopped him. He turned to see who it was.  
  
"Weasley?" It was, indeed, Weasl...er...Ron running towards him. "What is it?" Ron stopped running and paused to catch his breath.  
  
"Prof...Pro..." he began, his breathing still ragged. Draco was growing impatient.  
  
"Hermy," was all Ron could muster, but it was enough for Draco to start sprinting to the hospital wing with Ron at his heels. They burst through the door to find Harry, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey surrounding Hermione's bed. Draco approached the bed and took a look. The color had returned to Hermione's face and her breathing was less shallow, but she was still unconscious.  
  
"We have found what is wrong with her," Professor Dumbledore stated. Draco snapped his attention to the Headmaster.  
  
"Well, what is it? What is the cure?" Draco asked urgently. Ron scowled at Draco's actions and Harry elbowed him, telling him to not do or say anything stupid. Ron, thankfully, got the message and went back to staring at Hermione's unconscious form.  
  
"The curse used on Ms. Granger is very old Dark Magic. It is called 'Odium Mors'. The spell, when used correctly, kills a person with all the intensity of hate. This particular spell is so powerful that you don't even have to be in the same room as that person is. Hate is such a powerful emotion that you can cast it from thousands of miles away...or from, for example, once area of the castle to another." Everyone was silent as Dumbledore's words sank in.  
  
"You think a student did this, Albus?" McGonagall finally said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I think that whoever did this knew what he...or she...was doing." Dumbledore snuck a glance at Draco. Draco thought he understood what he meant, but not fully.  
  
"But Professor, if this curse is supposed to kill, then why isn't Hermione...dead?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, this spell is quite complicated and only kills when done properly. Hate must be the soul emotion behind the spell and sometimes, another emotion gets mixed with the hate and doesn't give the correct effect. Jealously, for example, can be mixed in unintentionally." Draco's eyes widened. He finally understood. It was Pansy.  
  
"Is there any cure, Professor?" Draco asked. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. We're just going to have to wait for her to wake on her own accord. But she does look a bit better, don't you think?" Draco nodded and looked back down at Hermione, taking hold of her hand. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I think we'd best be off to breakfast now." Dumbledore motioned for McGonagall to follow him.  
  
"Don't be late to class boys," she warned as she left. Draco paid no mind to anyone else as he stared at Hermione, still holding her hand. Ron and Harry studied him for a moment before Ron chose to speak.  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" Draco sighed deeply as he pulled his chair up next to her bed.  
  
"More than you'll ever know, Weasley," he stated, shaking his head. "This is all my fault," he said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Hey, you give yourself a little too much credit, Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"But it's true!" Draco yelled, spinning around to face Harry. "This wouldn't have happened if she didn't fall in love with me! I never deserved her! She deserves someone better than me: 'Junior Death Eater of the Year', remember?" During his rant, Hermione's hand became cold in Draco's. He panicked and held her face in his hands.  
  
"No! Hermione! You were doing so well! Don't leave me now!" Tears started to run down his face and onto hers. He brushed them away and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Hermione...remember when we used to have those talks about what we'd do if we didn't have to worry about Lucius or...or V-Voldemort ever again? Remember? We said...we said..." Draco was practically sobbing. He could no longer continue as Hermione took one last shuddering breath, then stopped breathing all together.  
  
"NO!" he cried. He held her close and began to rock back and forth, repeating the word "no" over and over again. Harry and Ron stood by as silent tears rolled down their cheeks, all pride gone as the truth sunk in...Hermione was dead. Draco stopped rocking, but he still held her close while he kissed her cold forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I love you, and I always will," he whispered into her ear. He continued to hole her close and stroke her hair. Minutes passed by and felt like hours. Draco felt as if his whole world had just crumbled. The only love he had ever known was gone.  
  
But then something miraculous happened. It was as if his earlier statement of love for her registered in her brain, causing her color and the heat to return to her body. Draco stopped crying as he left that familiar heat emanate from the girl in his arms. She inhaled sharply and her eyes shot open. She looked about the room to gather her surroundings and felt Draco's familiar arms holding her close.  
  
"We said we'd live happily ever after," she whispered into his ear. He pulled back slowly to look into his beloved's face. She smiled weakly and cupped his face into her hands.  
  
"Hermione! You're alive!" he exclaimed. She gave a small laugh.  
  
"Yes, I am. Don't sound so surprised." He flashed her a big grin and kissed her softly, as if afraid he'd break her. He pulled her into a loving embrace. She looked over his shoulder to see that Harry and Ron were standing off to the side, shifting uncomfortably. She smiled and let go of Draco. He followed her gaze and stepped away from the bed.  
  
"Oh, right. I suppose that you two want to see her as well." Hermione stretched her arms open and to Draco's disgust, both boys ran into them, engaging her into a group hug and talking excitedly all at the same time. Draco chose this moment to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Moments later, Draco reappeared with the school mediwitch in tow. She proceeded to check Hermione over. As soon as she stepped back, all three boys looked at her eagerly. Madam Pomfrey was smiling, but she still looked perplexed.  
  
"Good news and bad news. The good news is that she's just fine." At this, everyone let out a relieved sigh. "The bad news is she's going to have to stay here for a few more days to recuperate. I trust you three would be so kind as to bring in her homework?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," all three chirped simultaneously.  
  
"Now, it's off to class with you! Shoo!" Madam Pomfrey pushed the boys toward the door and they left without complaint. As soon as they reached the door, they went their separate ways without so much as a good-bye. Draco checked his watch and saw that he had about half an hour before class began. So he made his way, once again, towards the Head dormitories to get ready.  
  
Draco emerged from the portrait hole feeling refreshed and just very happy. He practically hopped all the way to Herbology, kissing Lavender Brown on the cheek as he passed her. Absolutely nothing could bring him down...until he saw her...Pansy. His eyes danced with rage until he suppressed his anger quickly. He promised himself that he would not let anything get him down today...for Hermione. So he went through his classes being as happy as he could manage and totally at peace with the world. As far as he was concerned, as long as he had Hermione, he WAS at peace with the world.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Pansy watched Draco all day, trying to devise a plan to make him her. She didn't know that Hermione was awake or that Draco still loved her. McGonagall, during Advanced Transfiguration told Draco that no one knew about Hermione yet, so Draco let Pansy think that Hermione was still unconscious, or worse, dead. He figured that it would help in nailing the crime on her. He was right.  
  
Pansy plopped herself next to him at dinner and immediately began flirting shamelessly. She did all sorts of annoying things like bat her fake eyelashes and flip her thin hair over her shoulder. But Draco endured all her attempts to catch his attention and waited patiently. His patience paid off when Pansy suddenly brought Hermione up.  
  
"So did you hear about the Mudblood?" Pansy asked, while twirling her hair around her finger, trying to look cute. She didn't. Draco held back his defensive words.  
  
"No, what about her?" Draco asked trying to sound disinterested. Pansy blinked, surprised.  
  
"You didn't? But Draco, don't you live in the same dormitories as her?" she asked, her voice dripping with disdain as she said the last bit. "And after what Nott told us," she nodded towards Nott, who gave Pansy a murderous look, then looked apprehensively at Draco before returning to his meal. "-we were under the impression that you two were...an item." Draco fought down the heat that was steadily rising to his cheeks and scoffed.  
  
"Oh yes, that. Well, I don't know what came over me then and I do apologize, Nott." Nott gave Draco a nod and Draco continued. "As for Granger, she's in the hospital wing right now. Last I heard, she was unconscious and nearing death, they said." He looked at his nails, still feigning disinterest. "Frankly, I don't give a flaming rat's ass. One less Mudblood," he managed not to flinch as he said it, "to deal with." Pansy gave a smug smile, but did not say anything.  
  
"What puzzles me, though," Draco said, looking at Pansy out of the corner of his eye, "is how she got there. She left shortly after Nott, so I don't know what happened. Do you?" Draco faced Pansy who looked triumphant that she finally knew something that Draco did not. She leaned forward to whisper in what she mistakenly thought was a seductive way into Draco's ear.  
  
"Well, just between you and me, after Nott told us what happened, I cast the Odium Mors on the stupid Mudblood! Isn't that funny?" She pulled away from Draco's ear to let out a mean and evil laugh that gave no trace of remorse or regret, just simply mirth. She truly thought that mortal peril was a laughing matter! "Ooh...I hope she dies. I can't stand her! Think that she's smarter than I am...a pureblood. HAH!" Draco felt sick. He excused himself before he felt the need to hex Pansy into next week or even simply kill her with his bare hands. He caught the Headmaster's eyes, who nodded before excusing himself. Draco walked out of the Great Hall and slid down to sit leaning against a wall, head in his hands.  
  
"I assume that you have enough evidence to convict Ms. Parkinson of the crime?" Professor Dumbledore inquired. Draco nodded as he stood up.  
  
"Yes. Pansy told me everything, Professor," Draco replied confidently, but still having that sick feeling in his stomach. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Very well. I'll see to it that Pansy is dealt with." Draco nodded again, but felt uneasy as he thought about what he had just done. He had ratted out a fellow Slytherin. As usual, Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what Draco was thinking.  
  
"Do not worry, Mr. Malfoy. No one will know that it was you. As I understand, Ms. Parkinson had told quite a large number of people about her crime beside you. As far as she'll know, it could have been anybody." Draco gave Dumbledore a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go up to see Hermione now." Draco began to walk towards the hospital wing when he suddenly thought of something and turned back towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, if I may ask, how did Hermione come back? I mean, she was dead for more than four minutes. How is she still alive?" Dumbledore looked at Draco knowingly, with that annoying twinkle back in his eye.  
  
"I think you should ask Ms. Granger yourself, Draco." And with that and a slight nod, Dumbledore went back to dinner. Draco watched the Headmaster leave, perplexed, before heading back towards the hospital wind. Upon entering, he was greeted by the sight of Hermione having a check-up, looking much, much better. He supposed that she'll never fully heal, but that was better than not having her at all.  
  
"Hello, Draco," Hermione greeted cheerfully. Draco smiled and strode over to her, greeting her with a small kiss. Madam Pomfrey finished her check-up and ministered the correct medicine to Hermione before making her announcement.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, I must say, you've recovered rather nicely and I think you can leave now. I trust you, Mr. Malfoy, to keep a good eye on her." Both Draco and Hermione wore huge smiled and could barely contain their joy. Draco nodded.  
  
"Will do, Madam Pomfrey. You can count on me," he replied with much enthusiasm. Madam Pomfrey left the young couple alone to talk and gather her things. As Draco was putting Hermione's books and homework into her knapsack, he remembered the question that had been nagging at him the whole day.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly. Hermione was changing out of her hospital pajamas behind a curtain.  
  
"Yes, what?" she asked as she struggled to pull on her jeans. But for some reason, her hands shook weakly as she tried to button and zip them. "Draco, could you help her here for a second?" Draco came behind the curtain and finished buttoning her jeans for her, smiling sadly. He somehow knew that it had something to do with the curse. He waited as Hermione pulled her blouse over her head before asking.  
  
"How did you come back?" he finally asked, looking deeply into her eyes. She thought about it.  
  
"I'm not really sure, Draco. But I knew that I felt something. I felt..." Hermione trailed off as she tried to figure out what it was. She continued to gaze into Draco's eyes as he looked upon her with love and concern. Seeing that in his eyes gave her a warm sort of feeling that went all the way to the tips of her toes, making her feel stronger and more alive. Then, with a gasp, she realized what it was.  
  
"Draco," she breathed, grabbing his hand. "I felt YOU." Draco looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione pulled away and got that look as if she was going to begin ranting on about something she read in a book.  
  
"The Odium Mors in a killing curse that is fueled by a very powerful emotion: hate. When that hate is mixed with another emotion while it is cast, the spell is weakened, or diluted in a sense. Usually, the spell is irreversible, but when weakened, it gives the person a chance of living, but only if another emotion as strong as hate is applies: love." Draco's eyes widened in realization and Hermione nodded tears of joy pricking at her eyes. "Draco, you saved me." Hermione's tears began to fall and Draco easily wiped them away and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Hopefully my love for you can save us both," he whispered. Hermione sighed, understanding that Draco meant from Lucius and Voldemort. She pulled away to finish changing. She bent down to fetch her shoes near the foot of the bed, causing her shirt to raise up a bit, showing off a little of the creamy skin that was her back. But something caught Draco's eye and he raised her shirt a bit more to reveal what looked like a tattoo of a dragon. He smirked.  
  
"Draco, what in the world are you doing?" Hermione cried, pulled back her shirt and spinning around to face him.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you got a tattoo," he replied. Hermione looked at him oddly.  
  
"I didn't. What are you talking about?" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't have to lie. I see it right here, Hermione." He picked a small mirror off of the bedside table and held it in front of the dragon. She gasped as she saw it.  
  
"How did that get there?" she asked more to herself. Draco smiled amusedly.  
  
"Dragon? Draco? I see the symbolism, love." He bent down to take a closer look at it. Wrapped around the dragon was a small banner with the phrase, "Amor Vincit Odium" inscribed on it. Draco smiled as realization dawned on him.  
  
"I did this," he said softly. Hermione spun around to face him.  
  
"What do you mean, you did this?" she said, her eyes beginning to flash with anger. Draco remained kneeling in front of her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her close, his head nuzzling her stomach.  
  
"I mean, when I broke that spell, I must have left a mark on you. I guess when you break a spell as powerful as that particular one, you get a mark, like Potter's scar." Hermione took the mirror and looked at the dragon again before smiling at last.  
  
"I like it," she finally stated before pulled Draco up and giving up a kiss. "I was thinking about getting a tattoo anyway. Now I don't have to go through all that pain." Draco gave a small laugh before pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Hermione?"  
  
"You might need to tell me once more to remind me."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yay! Ok...I'm going to go type up the last few chapters now. Only six more chapters guys! Whoo! Ok...later days! (Are you happy now Jessi?) 


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Birthday, Love Father

Chapter 18: Happy Birthday, Love Father  
  
The first Saturday of March brought a Hogsmeade weekend. It also happened to fall on Draco's birthday. On the night before the Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione paced around the Gryffindor common room, contemplating different birthday gift ideas with Harry and Ron, who were less than helpful.   
  
"How about some ferret food?" Ron piped. "I'm sure he'd love that." Hermione glared at Ron murderously.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter, Ron." She collapsed into a chair and ran a hand over her face. "What do you get a boy who is spoiled rotten?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied simply. Hermione looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get him nothing. It's the only thing he doesn't have because he had everything." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Harry...I don't know about you sometimes." Hermione once again resumed her train of thought, racking her brain for any gift ideas at all. She still came up with nothing.  
  
It had been about two weeks since Hermione had been let out of the infirmary, and still Draco and Hermione had not come out in the open about their relationship. Both Pansy and Nott had been transferred out almost immediately. Professor Dumbledore had explained that both were getting transferred to a different school upon the wishes of their parents. But between Head duties, studying for NEWTs and daily check-ups with Madam Pomfrey, they barely had time for each other. But Hermione did manage to talk to Draco about Lavender once which getting ready for their weekly Prefect meeting.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Draco, I talked to Lavender today," Hermione began.  
  
"About what?" he asked, disinterested.  
  
"You," she replied simply. He turned to her, suddenly interested.  
  
"Me? What about me?" he asked, suspicious.  
  
"Nothing bad, love. Lavender was telling me a very interesting story about how you kissed her in the hallway." Draco frowned in disgust.  
  
"I never did such a thing! When did I supposedly do this?"  
  
"The day I woke up." Draco thought very hard, wondering what would have made Lavender create such a lie. Then he remembered.  
  
"Oh...that. Yes, I kissed her." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "But only on the cheek!" he added hastily. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I was just so happy that you weren't...you know. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing." Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's ok. I just wanted to make sure she was just blowing it all out of proportion...like she usually does. She made it sound like you two passionately made out." Draco laughed.  
  
"That will never happen. Why would I make out with her if I could make out with you?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she slapped him on the arm. "Well, it's the truth.  
  
"Well don't let her hear you say that. She really fancies you." She gave him a smug little smirk. Draco gave a repulsed shiver.  
  
"Doesn't she know that I'm with you?" Hermione looked away as she shook her head. "You didn't tell her?"  
  
"Well, Draco, she's my friend. I didn't have the heart to tell her that.  
  
*END*  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. She wondered when would they ever come out about their relationship. She trudged back to the Head dorms to find it empty. Draco had to do rounds that night. She sighed again, still without an idea for Draco's birthday present. She went to bed that night and fell into and uneasy sleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The next day was Hogsmeade weekend. Draco woke that morning to Hermione coming in with breakfast. Draco smiled as she set down a tray heaping with food. He sat up in his bed and pulled her into his lap. She kissed him soundly on the lips as a good morning greeting.  
  
"Good morning, birthday boy," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Do I get my birthday present now?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"This is only part of it," she lied since she still had no clue as to what to get him. "Now, get ready so we can go to Hogsmeade." She started to pull on his arms to help him out of bed, but he pulled her into the bed with him instead and cuddled next to her.  
  
"How about we stay in bed all day today?" Hermione tried not the give in to the sensation his warm breath on her neck was sending through her body and pushed him away.  
  
"Draco, that no fun! Besides, you won't get your present if you don't go. Now, come on. Up!" She pushed him unceremoniously off the bed and he fell onto the floor, landing on his bum. She looked over the edge of the bed, laughing at the sight of him. He hair fell around her face like a curtain and Draco was struck dumb at the sight of her for a moment. Her beauty still managed to amaze him at times. He leaned up form his position of the floor to meet her lips. Both were soon caught up in that one kiss, that one had to wonder how such a simple thing could express so much emotion. Soon Draco regained his senses and pulled Hermione down with him. He laughed heartily as she slapped him on the arm.  
  
"You can be such a tosser sometimes," she said with a pout. Draco kissed her sweetly on the nose.  
  
"Only for you, love." He stood up and stretched then helped her up. "Would you liked the shower first this morning?"  
  
"It's your birthday...you can go first." Draco then raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"How about we make this easier and go together?" he asked with a wink. Hermione tried to look sternly at him, but he caught the smile that was trying not to escape.  
  
"No, Draco," she answered firmly. Even though her expression was breaking, Draco knew her answer was final. He shrugged.  
  
"It was just a suggestion," he said innocently. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, a very bad one. Now, hurry up and shower before I change my mind about being generous."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said with a slight bow, and strode into the bathroom locking the doors behind him. Hermione sighed and threw herself onto his bed.  
  
"I still don't know what to get Draco!" she said quietly to herself. She snuggled into the covers and inhaled his scent on the pillows and sheets with her eyes closed. Just then, an owl fluttered through the open window and landed right in front of her. She did not recognize the bird, but relieved it from its burden: a letter addressed to herself. She opened the letter, curious as to who could've sent it and was surprised to find that it was from Draco's mother! It was very professional and hastily written.  
  
Dear Hermione,   
  
I don't have much time, so I'll try to be brief. Draco had already informed me of your relationship and I can't tell you how happy I am that he had finally found someone, even if you are not of pure blood. He seems to love you very much and you sound like a very lovely girl. I'm glad that my son has been able to expel all of my husband's teachings from his mind and let himself fall in love.  
  
Anyway, I'm sure my son had already told you that his birthday is today. Please make sure that he gets the box that I will be sending with a separate owl. It will have a letter attached as well. I trust that you'll make sure he gets both.  
  
Lastly, before I go, I'll give you a gift idea. I know it must be hard to think of a good present for Draco, since it seems that his father and I bestow his with everything his heart desires. But the one thing we could not give him was what you have already shown...love. Just love my son with all your heart, as I'm sure you already do. It's not that I don't love my son. You must understand how hard it is to live with a man who believed that showing love is a sign of weakness. I must go now, Hermione, but please remember my words. And take care of my son.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Hermione carefully folded the letter back up and thought about it. It seemed so simple...give Draco her love. Isn't that what she had been doing? So it seemed she'd be going with Harry's gift idea: she'd be giving him nothing. Nothing because Draco already had her love. In fact, he had her whole heart. She fell back onto the pillows and closed her eyes again, letting Draco's scent wash over her senses and lull her to sleep  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Draco came in, after his shower, towel drying his hair. He smirked as he saw Hermione curled up in his bed. He quietly walked over and just watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful. He brushed her cheek with the back of him hand and she stirred. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Draco. She smiled and sat up.  
  
"I bet Lavender would pay good money to wake up and see that every morning." Draco smirked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she would. After all, who could resist me?" Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed past him to head towards the bathroom. He smirked to himself as he heard the sound of locks clicking. She knows I can simply unlock the doors with my wand, so why bother? he thought, picking up his wand from the bedside table. He made two steps towards the bathroom door before giving it a second thought and putting his wand back down. He sighed and sat on the bed, staring almost longingly at the bathroom door. He lay back on the bed and heard the crinkling of paper. He reached behind him and pulled out the letter to Hermione from his mother. He began to read it but was interrupted with another owl came in through the window. Draco immediately recognized it as his mother's owl and took the letter, which was clamped in its beak, and the parcel that was tied to its leg. He opened the parcel first to find a small black velvet box. He smiled at the contents of the box and hid it away in a drawer. Then he opened the letter carefully and read the short and unsigned letter.  
  
Draco,  
  
Your father found out! He's on his way right now!  
  
Draco dropped the letter and grabbed his wand again. He knew that Lucius could be on the grounds right now! Sure enough, the sound of banging came from downstairs. It was Lucius banging on the doorframe. He quickly whispered the unlocking charm for the bathroom door then quietly went it.  
  
"Hermione, turn off the shower!" Draco said, trying to keep his voice down, but still be heard over the roar of the water.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled. Draco bolted into the shower with her and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh! He'll hear you," he whispered. He reached behind her and turned the water off so he could hear better. She moved his hand away so she could speak.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered, but the fear was still evident in her voice. Draco held her close, vaguely registering in his brain that they were both very naked and very wet.  
  
"It's Lucius...he knows." Hermione gasped, and put a hand to her mouth. Draco finally regained his senses enough to realize the situation they found themselves in and blushed appropriately. He quietly stuck his head out of the shower to reach for Hermione's bathrobe and his towel, which fell off in the process of jumping into the shower. Both covered themselves up, blushing furiously all the while, then listened again. Lucius had somehow found a way into their common room and was now climbing up the stairs. Draco pushed Hermione behind his since she was unarmed and he gripped his wand tightly, ready to duel his father if necessary.  
  
"Draco?" came Lucius' voice from Draco's room. Hermione gripped Draco's arms tightly in fear.  
  
"Draco," came Lucius' voice again. "I know you're in here. I demand that you show your face this instant! You and your filthy Mudblood girlfriend." Hermione felt Draco tense in anger at Lucius' words. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, hoping to calm him down. He looked down at her and put his hand atop hers, squeezing it gently to let her know that he was grateful. She kissed him on the shoulder as if to tell him not to do anything rash.  
  
The sound of rustling paper indicated that Lucius was reading the letters sent by Narcissa. After a few moments, Lucius let out an anguished cry and exited the room, mumbling about meddlesome wives. As soon as he heard the portrait door slam, Draco let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He stepped out of the shower and sat down next to the tub. Hermione joined him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" she asked. Draco sighed heavily and ran a hand through his damp hair.  
  
"I don't know. I guess all we can do is sit here and wait until Dumbledore tells us it's safe to come out." Draco looked down at Hermione. She looked back at him sadly.  
  
"I guess your birthday is ruined then." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, giving her a wicked grin. Hermione grew suspicious, but smiled back in spite of herself.  
  
"What are you thinking, Mr. Malfoy?" she said with somewhat of a suspicious tone. Draco shrugged again and studies his cuticles.  
  
"Oh, you know...about you," he said, pretending to be nonchalant. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And...?" Draco finally looked back up, wicked grin still in place.  
  
"Did you know that you have the cutest little mole right about your-" Hermione cut him off and her hand clapped over his mouth. His eyes danced with amusement as she couldn't help but smile too.  
  
"Not a word," she warned. "Besides, you don't hear me saying anything about your *ahem* interesting tattoo." Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Not a word," he said, imitating Hermione. She held up a hand.  
  
"Witch's honor." He smiled then helped her up off the floor.  
  
"Come on. I'm tired of looking at his bathroom." He led her out through the door and down to the common room. As soon as they reached it, Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace. As soon as he saw the two of them, he immediately looked relieved.  
  
"Oh good. He didn't find you. Draco, your father is terribly upset with you." Draco sat in a chair in front of the fireplace and Hermione perched herself on the arm of his chair.  
  
"I know," Draco said with a sigh. "He was in here earlier, but he found Narcissa's letter warning us about him and assumed we left." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, he was in my office demanding to know where you both were. I say, it's lucky he didn't think to look in the shower." Draco and Hermione blushed furiously and shifted uncomfortably. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and mischievously.  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad you are both safe, but unfortunately I am going to have to put you on house arrest and forbid you to go to Hogsmeade as it is not safe." The young couple nodded in understanding. "Well, I must dash. I promised to meet some of the professors for drinks at the Three Broomsticks. I'll come back and talk to you both later about this matter. Oh yes, Happy Birthday, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded his head towards the Headmaster.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Draco said before the Headmaster's head disappeared. He stood and made his way towards the stairs leading towards his bedroom.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him. Draco looked over his shoulder.  
  
"As long as we're on house arrest, I should at least use the time to get some clothes on." Hermione thought he had a good point and went up to her own room to change. She simply threw on a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top and said a quick drying spell on her hair. When she finally came downstairs again, Draco was already there, sitting in front of the fire in just his boxers. He had a very hard look on his face and Hermione felt like she should just leave him alone for a while. He didn't even look up when she crossed the room to the bookcase and pulled down a book. She suppressed a sigh and lay back onto the sofa to read.  
  
Draco finally broke away from his thoughts about his father as the sound of Hermione turning a page in her book reached his ears. He slowly turned and his eyes scanned over her whole body. He admired her long, creamy white legs, one flat on the sofa, the other bent at the knee, and her book propped up against it. He appreciated the small top as it raised a bit to expose her midriff. She shifted slightly and he caught a glimpse of the Dragon "tattoo." He smirked as a small wave of possessiveness washed over him. She was forever marked as his. His eyes finished their trip over Hermione's body and landed on her face. Those full, red lips that, on so many occasions, met his passionately. That same mouth that still lashed out at his every now and then. Her rosy cheeks with skin so smooth that he felt like brushing his hand over it at that moment, but held back. His eyes traveled to that elegant nose that, if you looked closely, was sprinkled with a few light freckles. That nose, which was always buried in a book (like now) and wrinkled whenever she laughed. Finally, his eyes looked into hers. Though she wasn't looked at him, those eyes still had an effect on him. Her eyes her mesmerizing...those golden orbs that held so much emotion...emotions he had never expressed or even felt before. Not until he started this relationship with her. He finally stood up and walked over to where she lay. He lifted her head and sat down so she could rest her head on his lap. She smiled, glad that he was paying attention to her again. She put her book down and looked up at him. He returned her smile and began to play with her silky, auburn curls. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, and then Hermione began to think about Lucius.  
  
"Draco, what do you think your father will do?" she asked, but immediately wished she didn't. His expression grew hard again.  
  
"Probably the same empty threats on my life," he said sarcastically. Hermione frowned.  
  
"How can you be so sure that they're empty?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"I'm his heir, Hermione. His only heir. He has too much pride in his bloodline and genealogy that he doesn't dare make an attempt to...extinguish me, as he would so put it. Sure, he beats me and all that, but not enough so that I could die or never heal or anything." He took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"But that's not what I'm worried about. It's you I'm worried about. While I was growing up, Lucius taught me that anything that will make me weak must be destroyed." He looked at Hermione with his eyes full of sorrow. "Showing any kind of emotion, especially love, is a sign of weakness. By Lucius' standards, you, Hermione, are one of my worst weaknesses." He smiled and helped her sit up so he could look straight into her eyes. He cupped her face into hands.  
  
"You showed me love, Hermione. You showed me how to feel and helped me look past all that I've been taught." He sighed heavily and he looked away from her, lowering his hands. "But I can't let him hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you were harmed in anyway because of him." He looked back up into her eyes. "I love you, Hermione. And I swear that I'll never let any harm come to you." Hermione had begun to cry and Draco pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Draco, I'm so scared," she mumbled softly. "I don't want anything to happen to you either." Draco stroked her hair.   
  
"I promised that you will never lose me, remember? Don't worry." He kissed her temple and continued to comfort her until her tears stopped and her breathing was somewhat normal. After a few moments of silence, Draco broke it by clearing his throat.  
  
"So what do you want to do now, Ms. Granger?" he asked, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. She snuggled into him and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. What do you suggest?" she asked, her eyes shutting. A number of naughty ideas flashed across his mind. He smirked devilishly.  
  
"Well," he began innocently. "These clothes you are wearing look much too tight. Do you need any help out of them?" Hermione's head shot up and she threw him a stern glare.  
  
"Draco," she said in a warning tone. He flashed her a grin.  
  
"Ok, ok. Just kidding." She smiled weakly and snuggled nest to him, resting her head on his chest. He sighed and went back to twirling her hair around. So he sensed that she had fallen asleep so he carefully positioned the both of them so that he lay on the couch with her head resting on his chest. He tried to go to sleep, but the feel of her hot breath on his bare chest distracted him more and more with every exhale.  
  
"Damn it! Even in her sleep she knows exactly which buttons to push!" he said out loud. He felt her lips curl up into a smile and immediately he knew that she had been faking the whole time. He was about to say something, but froze when he felt her lips kissing his chest, making her way up towards his lips. She finally opened her eyes as she hovered just centimeters above his face. She smirked devilishly and he gave her a smirk back.  
  
"Who knew that Gryffindors could be so naughty," he stated.  
  
"Well, I figured that I could humor you this once since it's your birthday and all." She lowered her head and met his lips for a passionate kiss. His hand disappeared into her mass of auburn curls while the other cupped her face. Her hands had him pinned to the sofa; he was trapped...not that he minded. She moved so that she was straddling his stomach, her lips never leaving his. She let her hands rake through his platinum-blond locks. His hand left her hair and ran down her body. It rested at the small of her back and the other still cupped her face. With the hand that was at the small of her back, he used it to pull her closer to him. She didn't seem to mind and left his lips to nip at his ear. He involuntarily shivered as her tongue flicked across a terribly sensitive spot on his neck. He hand began to reach under her top and it was her turn to shiver as his cool hands came into contact with her skin. Then in one swift motion, Draco picked her up and carried her up the stairs towards his room, whispering "I love you" at least once into her ear. He silently thanked his father for making them go into house arrest.  
  
  
  
And that's chapter 18 for you! I know, I know...they both seem a little OOC at one point, but that's why these things are called "fan fics." They're not SUPPOSED to be in character since this isn't the real thing. But someday, I hope that J.K. Rowling will see how brilliant these two would be together. Okie dokie...that's all for today! Later days! 


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking Up is Hard to Do

*Chapter 19: Breaking Up is Hard to Do  
  
When Draco awoke, the sun had already set. He felt a warm breeze on his chest and looked down to see Hermione fast asleep. He smiled and carefully untangled himself from the sheets, not wanting to wake her. He pulled on some pajama pants and a T-shirt and quietly exited the room to sit out by the fire.  
  
He was sitting in his favorite chair, reading a book, when the fire suddenly went out. Draco looked up and was perplexed on why the fire would behave to when all the windows were closed. He knelt down and pointed his wand to start the fire up again, when it flared up on its own accord and a hand grabbed him before he could react.  
  
He traveled for a while, his eyes shut and arms tucked in since he was traveling by floo. He finally stopped moving and tumbled out of the other end. He stood up to dust soot off his clothes and immediately recognized the building he came out at: Malfoy Manor. Lucius' study to be exact. He stifled a groan and emptied his mind of memory and emotion.  
  
"So nice of you to visit, Draco," Lucius said in his cold drawl. Draco looked up to meet his sly gaze. "Are you sure your little Mudblood whore won't mind me borrowing you?" Lucius didn't wait for an answer, but rather threw an intense Cruciatus Curse at him. When Lucius finally lifted the curse, Draco glared at him, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Don't you dare go near her, Lucius," he spat venomously. Lucius lazily pointed his wand at him and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there.  
  
"My, my, Draco...it seems as if you have acquired your Mudblood's impulsive tongue. We can't have that." Lucius sent some chains to keep Draco against the wall. "I think that it's time for a review of all that I have taught you, son." Lucius sent another Cruciatus Curse at him, almost amusedly. When the curse was lifted, Draco was almost on the verge of tears. He met his father's glare again.  
  
"I'm not your son. I hate you. You are dead to me," Draco spat. Lucius clutched his chest in mock agony.  
  
"Your words hurt me...son." Lucius said the word "son" almost mockingly. "But still, that's not what we are going to discuss. Expelliarmus!" Draco's want flew from his hand.  
  
"Just to be safe," Lucius said calmly. Draco's suspicion arose; Lucius never spoke calmly when he was angry. Lucius started walking towards Draco.  
  
"You see, I took pride in the fact that my son was going to be one of the best and most important asset to the Dark Side. I even took the time to train you myself." Draco scoffed, but Lucius ignored him.  
  
"You were going to be great, Draco. You were going to be given one of the highest acknowledgements the Dark Lord is willing to hand out." Lucius was face to face with Draco now. Suddenly his hands slammed into the wall on either side of Draco's face. Draco didn't even flinch. With every word, his anger at his father grew more and more intense.  
  
"But you had to ruin everything!" Lucius hissed. His calm demeanor was gone and it seemed he was just as livid as Malfoy Junior was.  
  
"You, my son and sole heir, let yourself become associated with a MUDBLOOD!" He spat out the last word vehemently. "I've told you time and time again that mudbloods, especially this...this Granger...girl," are nothing but filth. Trash. Dirt. Pesky insects smashed under our shoes. They are nothing. And this girl...this Gryffindor whore...she's stuck-up, a know-it-all, and-"  
  
"And she's the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Draco finally exploded, cutting off Lucius. Lucius was stunned that Draco had enough gall to interrupt him like that. Draco gulped thickly.  
  
"She's nothing like you said Muggle-borns were supposed to be like! She's clever and witty and beautiful and..." he took another gulp, "and I love her," he finished bravely. Lucius was shocked. Then his eyes turned into narrow slits.  
  
"Love? You LOVE her? Draco, what have I told you about love? It's just a weakness-"  
  
"It's NOT!" he interrupted for the second time in his life. "If anything, my love for her is what makes me stronger." Draco's jaw was set and he met his father's eyes, not daring to blink. Finally, Lucius turned away.  
  
"Fine, you leave me no choice." Draco was puzzled as Lucius walked over to an old wooden trunk in the middle of the room. Draco was a bit apprehensive since he was still chained to the wall. Lucius stood away from the trunk and pointed his wand at it. It immediately sprang open and tipped over. Hermione's body came tumbling out...cold, bloody, and worst of all...dead. Draco's chains released him and he fell to the floor, weak with grief. He crawled towards Hermione and turned her over. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds. He pulled her to his chest and held her close, trying not to let his tears fall. A shadow came over them as Lucius came to stand close.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting," he said, apparently amused. Draco sat up to shoot daggers into his father.  
  
"You bastard, you killed her!" Lucius had the audacity to chuckle. As Draco tried to getup and lunge at his father, Lucius placed a Full-Body Bind on him. Draco's body fell with a loud 'thud' next to Hermione. Lucius knelt down next to Draco, his temper back again.  
  
"Listen now, because I'm not going to repeat myself. You will do what I ask or this sight you see here will not just be a boggart." Draco's eyes shifted to Hermione and immediately he felt like a fool. His eyes shifted back to Lucius as he began to speak again.  
  
"Whatever it is that is going on between you and the Mudblood will end. This love or whatever it may be...I can't have it and the Dark Lord certainly won't either. And I never, EVER want to hear you say that you 'love' that...creature ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Draco tried to nod, but could not. Lucius removed the jinx and pulled Draco to his feel again.  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" Lucius repeated.  
  
"Crystal, sir," Draco replied, all courage he had to defy his father gone. Lucius smirked.  
  
"Good. Now I'll send you back, but not before I give you one last thing. CRUCIO!" The curse hit Draco unaware and Lucius held it for about a whole minute. He was turning to lave before he stopped and turned to Draco again, throwing his wand back at him.  
  
"Consider that as my birthday gift to you." Then he exited the room, leaving Draco alone with the Hermione-boggart as if torturing his emotional being. Finally, Draco let all his tears out. What was he going to do? Was he going to be brave and fight against Voldemort and his father, inevitably risking his own-life and, most importantly, Hermione's? Or was he going to be a coward and give in, but keep Hermione safe? He looked once again at the bloody corpse of Hermione-boggart. Coward it is.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hermione awoke much later than Draco had. The sun had already set and looking at the clock, she reckoned it was time for dinner. She changed quickly and headed towards the Great Hall merrily. She was in a much better mood than she had been in a long time. Sure, she was sure, but in a good way. As she went to sit down, she passed the Slytherin table and quickly scanned it, looking for Draco. He was leaning over talking to some of his Slytherin friends. She sighed and kept walking, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone call after her.  
  
"Oi, Granger! Would you mind giving me a birthday gift too?" She spun around to face the Slytherins. Some sixth year, whose name she couldn't recall, was the one who called out.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked spinning around.  
  
"Well, Malfoy was telling all of us about the wonderful birthday present he received from you." Hermione shifted her gaze to Draco, who was sporting that same annoyingly smug smirk that she hated seeing for the past six years. Also, Ambriel, a pretty seventh-year Slytherin girl with a pretty bad reputation, was perched on his knee, his arm wrapped about her waist. She frowned at him, obviously confused at what was going on. He shrugged and rolled his eyes meanly at her. She felt as if someone had pulled the plug on her and all her happiness was going down the drain. She felt the tears prick at her eyes as realization hit...she had been used. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he had hurt her. She stuck her chin up and looked down her nose at the whole table.  
  
"Well, you can tell Malfoy that just because it happened doesn't mean I liked it, and that just for that," she leaned over the table so she was level with his and started straight into his stormy gray eyes. "You can tell him that I never, EVER want him near me again." She kept up the staring contest with his for a few seconds, then she spoke again.  
  
"But just for the record, I almost believed that everything you said was true." She held his eyes for a moment longer and in that moment, she saw something flicker in his eyes. What was that? Guilt? Hurt? Sadness, perhaps? 'No', she decided. 'He's just a cold-hearted Slytherin with very good acting skills'. Finally, with all she could muster, she slapped him right across the face then marched over to where Ron and Harry sat gaping at her. She took her place between them.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. Even though she was dying inside, it didn't mean she had to die on the outside as well. Harry and Ron finally shook themselves out of their daze and went back to their food. Clearly, her relationship with "that Slytherin git" was over, but she seemed to be coping well.  
  
She went through dinner like nothing and not once did she look over to the Slytherin table, even though a certain blond Head Boy was glaring at her vehemently every so often. But when he thought no one else was looking, flashed of hurt, guilt, sadness, and anger at himself and at Lucius flashed across his features. Hermione was just surprised that no one had reprimanded her for lack of self-control.  
  
After dinner, she asked Lavender and Parvati if they'd let her sleep in her old bed. They happily agreed. Of course, they just wanted to get the dirt on what happened between her and Draco. Hermione figured this much and braced herself for the interrogating later.  
  
Of course, she wasn't going to deny anything. Denying it would just make everything worse. Besides, it was nice while it lasted and it would be a good story to share. It would surely top any of the stories Parvati had. So she was going to tell the truth. She never was a very good liar anyway. She walked with Harry and Ron tot he Gryffindor Tower, Lavender and Parvati trailing not far behind, talking about what had happened in the Great Hall. Hermione shook her head. Those two talked about hair, boys, and gossip just spiritedly as Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch and ways of getting back at the Slytherins.  
  
Once they got to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione went straight up the stairs to the seventh-year girls' dorms. Parvati and Lavender were tailing her like energetic puppies. Once inside, they locked the door and sat across from Hermione, excited and eager to hear fresh new gossip. Hermione took a deep breath. 'This is going to be a long night', she thought. She settled herself onto the bed and tucked her feet under her.  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" she asked tiredly, hoping that they noted the fatigue in her voice. They didn't.  
  
"Did you really...you know...do 'it' with Malfoy?" Lavender squeaked. Hermione closed her eyes and nodded slowly.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," she said dully. Both girls squealed.  
  
"So, what's it like?" Parvati asked. Hermione, upon remembering, closed her eyes. A small smile graced her lips despite the way she felt about him at the moment. Then Lavender's voice brought her back to the present.  
  
"Hello...Hermione...we asked you a question and would like the answer sometime this century!" Lavender urged. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Lavender as if she just noticed that she was there.  
  
"Wait a minute! Lavender, I thought that YOU fancied Draco! Aren't you the least bit jealous that I actually slept with the 'apple of your eye'?" Lavender shrugged.  
  
"I guess I changed my mind," she said nonchalantly. "I'm really more into Ron Weasley, now." She began to take on a dreamy look and Parvati poked her in the side.  
  
"We're still questioning Hermione," Parvati said impatiently. She turned back to Hermione, bouncing on the bed excitedly. "So, how long has all this been going on?" Here, Hermione blushed.  
  
"We've secretly been together since Christmas." Lavender and Parvati sat open-mouthed.  
  
"And you didn't tell us?!" they both squealed simultaneously. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, you know how it is...it's Draco MALFOY for Merlin's sake!" She sighed heavily and shifted her eyes downcast. "But it doesn't matter anymore. We're no longer together."  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?" Parvati cried.  
  
"But you two make such a lovely couple!" Lavender gushed. Hermione put up a hand to shush then both.  
  
"It just...didn't work out, ok? We're too different," she said firmly, but sadly. Before she could stop it, a single tear slid down her cheek. Parvati caught it first and moved to sit next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione shook her head, as if to put all images of the first boy she had ever loved out of her mind. Lavender opened her mouth to say something, but Parvati gave her that clearly said, "Shut up! Not now!"   
  
"Hermione, you know we're here if you need someone other than Harry or Ginny to talk to," Parvati offered. Hermione nodded in thanks.  
  
"What about Ron?" Lavender asked. "Why can't you talk to him?" Parvati and Hermione looked at their blond friend as if to say "Are you kidding me?" Lavender re-thought her question then began to laugh. Soon, all three girls were laughing, even Hermione.  
  
"I guess that was a stupid question," Lavender said when the laughter subsided. Then Hermione stood up and waved her wand over herself, changing into some pajamas.  
  
"Thanks for talking to me, girls. I think I'll go find Harry now. I'll come up later." The other two girls nodded and Hermione left. When she got down to the common room, Harry was the only one left there. He looked up as she entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Hermy. Come sit down." He patted a spot on the sofa next to him and she sat down, resting her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"So, care to tell me what that was all about at dinner?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed and tried to hold back tears again as she was forced to think of Draco again.   
  
"We broke up," she stated simply. Tears fell again, as she thought about everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Harry held her closer.  
  
"Well, he's a git. It's his loss." She smiled a bit, then bit her lip, wondering if the nasty rumors got to him yet. She decided that she'd rather him hear it from the source than run around with twisted information coming from the likes of the two gossip queens she left upstairs.   
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"Yes, Hermy. I know you slept with Malfoy," he said. He wasn't angry, just disappointed?  
  
"Oh...right. You've heard then." Harry nodded, but didn't say anything else.  
  
"That's why we're not together anymore," she finally blurted. Harry looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione began to sob and buried her face into Harry's chest.  
  
"You and Ron were right all along. He was just using me so he could sleep with me then dump me afterwards." Harry frowned. None of it made sense. Harry saw it for himself just how much in love Draco had been with Hermione. How could he just suddenly dump her like that?  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Hermione sniffled.  
  
"Yes, positive. I overheard him telling his little Slytherins friends about it. Why, Harry? Why would he do this to me?"  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons. But we might never find out, so just let it go."  
  
"It isn't that simply, Harry. I loved him. I still do, even though he hurt me so much. And...and I thought he loved me too."  
  
"So did I," he murmured softly. Hermione sniffled again.  
  
"Can we tell Ron so he can beat Draco up?" she asked half-jokingly. Harry chuckled.  
  
"No, sorry, we can't. You don't want Ron to get expelled, do you?" She smiled and shook her head, then gave Harry a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Pots, for always being there for me."  
  
"Don't mention it, Hermy. You know that both Ron and I love you and we both hate seeing you like this. Why don't you go to sleep now? It's pretty late." Hermione nodded and kissed him on the cheek before heading up the stairs to the seventh-year girls' dormitories. After she had disappeared, Harry silently went up to his own dorm and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map before heading out the door to go talk to Draco Malfoy.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
After dinner, Draco rejected all invitation to the Slytherin common room to discuss his earlier deeds with the Gryffindor sweetheart. He walked briskly to the Head dorms, unable to get Hermione's face and words out of his head. Her words should have made him angry, but they did not. Her words cut deep wounds into his heart. When he finally got to his bedroom, the first thing he did was fling the closest thing to him at a wall. He continued to pick things up and send them flying around the room, all the while shouting obscenities directed at Lucius. He picked up the wooden box that Hermione gave him for Christmas and stopped. He held the box tenderly in his hands and finally slid to the floor and wept. He opened the box and thought back to the day they found the Room of Mystery. He put his head in his hands as he thought about the way he had to make Hermione hate him so she wouldn't have to get hurt. If he was doing this to save her, why did he feel so rotten?  
  
"Hermione, forgive me," he whispered. He went out to the common room and glanced up at Hermione's bedroom door. It was open a crack and the lights were off. He assumed that she was going to sleep in the Gryffindor common room, unable to handle having to see him again. She had not done that since September, when they were still "enemies" and she was furious at him after another stupid argument. He sighed and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom and walked in.  
  
It was neat and organized, but it looked so lonely without its inhabitant. He sat down on the bed and held one of her pillows to his chest, catching the scent of her on it. He already missed her and it was eating him up inside. It was then and there that he decided that he was going to fight against his father and Voldemort. Not that he knew what falling in love was like, he knew he could not live with her in his life. He was going to do everything in his power to fight against the Dark Side. He stood up and was going to tell Hermione, but then remembered that she hated him. He sat back down, then lay back and openly cried. He lay there for a while before finally decided that he needed to talk to someone who could help him. He decided that he would talk to Dumbledore. So he stood up and got as far as the portrait hold when he heard someone knock at it. He opened it, hoping to see Hermione. To his chagrin, it was just Harry. He sneered.  
  
"What is it, Potter? Come to take revenge on what I did to your poor little Mudblood?" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come off it, Malfoy. I know that everything you're doing today is an act, so just drop it." Draco pretended to not know what Harry was talking about.  
  
"What act? You think I'm joking? You actually think that I was really in love with Granger?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, I do. And I also think that all this has something to do with your fa-" Draco cut him off by putting his hand over Harry's mouth and pulling him unceremoniously into the common room by the collar. When the portrait hole was closed, he finally let go.  
  
"Yes, ok? Yes, it has EVERYTHING to do with Lucius. Are you happy?" Draco sighed and collapsed into a chair. "But it doesn't matter because Hermione probably hates me now." Harry sat across from him.  
  
"As much as I believe she should, she doesn't. She still loves you, Malfoy. And I believe that you still love her." Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do. I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I do Hermione." Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Are you going to let your father dictate who you'll love forever?" Draco clenched his jaw.  
  
"No, I'm tired of being his puppet." Draco looked determinedly at Harry. "So what do you suggest we do, Potter?" Harry's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets.  
  
"You're asking ME for help?" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look, you're Hermione's best friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You'd do anything to keep her out of harm's way, right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And you're used to all this 'fighting-the-Dark-Side' crap, right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Then we're on the same side. Come on, let's go ask Dumbledore for help." Draco made his way to the door, but Harry was slow in following. Draco looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What' wrong, Potter? I said let's go to Dumbledore." Harry looked back at him thoughtfully.  
  
"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything, right?" Draco pondered a bit.  
  
"Just because we're on the same side, doesn't mean we have to be friend. After this is over, you can go back to hating my guts and I can go back to insulting you and Weasley on a daily basis. Deal?" Draco stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry took it hesitantly, then shook it firmly.  
  
"Deal," he said, then quickly let go. He stuck his hands into his pockets. Both fell silent for a while. Finally, Draco cleared his throat, breaking the silence.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Let's go see Dumbledore now."  
  
"Wait," Harry called. "Don't you supposed that Dumbledore is sleeping? It's past midnight." Draco looked at the clock hanging about the mantle.  
  
"So it is. Well, I guess I can wait until then." Draco began to walk up the stairs. "Just see yourself out. See you tomorrow after breakfast in front of the Headmaster's office." With that, he disappeared behind a closed bedroom door. Harry exhaled and then decided to let himself out. He covered himself with the Invisibility Cloak and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I hope I'm doing the right thing." 


	20. Chapter 20: Is This the Final Goodbye?

Chapter 20: Is This the Final Goodbye?  
  
The next morning, Draco and Hermione woke up in moods found on opposite ends of the spectrum. While Draco woke up in high spirits and hopes that he would possibly get another chance with Hermione, the object of his affection woke up feeling like shit. She woke up and took in her surroundings slowly. The she remembered what a jackass Draco was and pasted a scowl on her face; mostly because she couldn't hate him...even if she tried. She sighed and placed her feet on the floor and decided she'd have a bath. She conjured up some clothes and a towel and headed towards the prefect bathrooms.  
  
On her way out, she noticed a dark lump asleep on the sofa. She tiptoed over and found Harry fast asleep. She smiled as she watched his for a little bit, then brushed his unkempt hair away from his forehead. She leaned down to give him a soft peck on the cheek and headed out the portrait hole. Since it was Sunday, most of the castle was still asleep. She took her time walking to the prefect bathrooms and reminisced about all the adventures she had gone on with Ron and Harry within these very walls.  
  
Graduation was very close and at the thought of leaving, Hermione sighed. The big Graduation Ball was supposed to be on the night of graduation, a day before the Leaving Feast. All the lower year prefects were making the plans since it was to be a seventh-year only ball. She didn't even know if her and Draco were planning on going together, but it was supposed to be tradition for the Heads to go together. She sighed as her mind drifted to Draco again. She couldn't help it...she still loved him. She was frustrated, though, because she had no idea why he'd do such a thing to her. All his words seemed real and he sure as hell made her thing he loved her when they slept together. She blushed at that last thought...who would have guessed that she'd end up losing her virginity to Draco Malfoy?  
  
She finally reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, counted four doors to the left and stated the password. She entered and immediately headed toward the huge, pool-sized bathtub. She turned a few taps to send jets of almost scalding-hot water and apple scented bubble bath out. She stripped down and stepped into the water, immersing herself slowly. She sat in the bath and closed her eyes, letting the water wash away her worries. Soon she fell asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Draco awoke in a much better mood. He got up and stretched before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He changed quickly and headed off to breakfast. He entered the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for Hermione. She still was not there. His spirits dampened some as he realized that even if she was there, he couldn't do anything. Harry walked in and looked tired. He sat down and glanced up, meeting Draco's eyes. Draco nodded slightly in greeting and Harry returned it. Harry was still wondering if was doing the right thing helping that git fight against his father so that he could get Hermione back. Light Side or not, Malfoy was still a wanker.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron greeted. Harry simply grunted in reply. Ron frowned.  
  
"Something wrong, mate?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, Ron. Just a bit tired, I guess." Ron nodded and went back to his food.  
  
"I know what you mean. Snape gave us a shit-load of homework, didn't he?" Harry nodded lazily, not even hearing what Ron said. All he could think about was what he was about to do for Hermione.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hermione awoke suddenly to find the water had turned cold and the bubbled had almost disappeared. She wondered if that was what woke her. She shivered, but not from the chilly water. She felt was if someone was watching her. She looked around the bathroom, but found no one. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just her imagination. But just as she was about to get out of the tub, some unknown force pulled her down under the thin layer of suds.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Draco left the Great Hall, catching Harry's eye on the way out to signal that it was time. He left and headed towards Dumbledore's office, but not really watching where he was going. Unfortunately, one of the staircases changed on him and he ended up on the fifth floor. He cursed and muttered about having to go the long way. As he passed by the door to the prefect bathroom, he heard a scream...a girl's scream.  
  
He hurriedly said the password and burst through the bathroom door, not even knowing why he was doing this. He noticed the tub was full, but all the bubbled were gone and a dark figure was struggling at the bottom. With what, he couldn't tell. He looked around the floor, unsure of what to do or even what he was looking for. He looked at the set of school robes and the school uniform set neatly on the chair, the Gryffindor crest and colors emblazoned on them. He sneered and was about to let whatever poor Gryffindor got herself into trouble when he saw the Head Girl's badge gleaming atop the pile of clothes. Hermione! He looked back at the dark figure, but she wasn't struggling anymore.  
  
"Oh God...NO!" He reached into the tub and pulled her out with both arms, not caring if his robes got wet, just as long as Hermione was okay. He laid her on the floor and took his cloak off, waving his wand over it, charming it to be dry and warm. He wrapped it around Hermione, who wasn't breathing. He took his wan again and used the Resuscitation Charm to try to revive her. She still wasn't breathing.  
  
"Hermione, come on," he pleaded. "You can't do this again. I almost lost you once. Please...wake up!" He cast the charm a second time, but still nothing happened.  
  
"Hermione...No...don't do this! I'm fighting against my father...for you! You can't die on me now!" Still, there was no response from Hermione. Draco held her closer, the panic starting to get to him. He cast the spell a third and final time, willing her to come back to him.  
  
"Please let this work," he whispered before waving his wand. "If this works, I promise that I will love you forever and no matter what. I'll never leave your side again." He waved his wand one more time and finally, Hermione coughed up water. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and was so happy that he held her in his arms, forgetting that they had broken up.  
  
"Hermione...I thought I lost you again." Hermione pulled away from her savior upon realizing whom it was. Draco looked at herconfused.  
  
"What..." he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again?" she spat, clutching his cloak tighter to her thin frame. Draco put his hands down, which were on her shoulders, startled that she grew tense. He looked straight into her honey brown eyes and immediately saw the bloody corpse of Hermione, tumbling out of the trunk. He took her hands in his and she didn't pull away.  
  
"I thought I lost you again, Hermione," he said again.  
  
"Why would you care?" she spat, but with less venom than before. He reached up to caress her cheek and she didn't pull away.  
  
"Because I love you, Hermione," he whispered. "I thought you knew that." He put his hand on the general area of her "tattoo." She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Amor Vincit Omnia, remember?" Hermione shook her head, holding back tears.  
  
"Malfoy," she began. His heart dropped at her use of his surname. "Just leave me alone...please? I don't think my heart can stand getting broken by you again." Tears started to roll down her pristine cheeks. He stood, staring at her for a long time, feeling like he wanted to cry too. He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"I still love you, Hermione, even if you don't believe me. I'm sorry for hurting you. Trust me, if I could, I would take back what I did to you. I'm going to walk out this door...and out of your life once and for all, since you obviously don't want me in it." He took a steadying breath for he felt the sobs rising in his chest.  
  
"But before I go, just let me know one thing." Hermione looked up at him, tears streaming down both their faces now. He knelt down in front of her again and held her face in his hands. "Do you hate me?"  
  
Hermione looked into his stormy, gray eyes, which were begging her to say "No." she thought about it, and she knew that she could never hate Draco again. She began to cry harder at that last thought and leaned into Draco's chest.  
  
"No, I don't hate you, Draco," she whispered through her sobs. "But, God, I wish I could. It would be so easy just to hate you, but I just can't." Draco wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.  
  
"That's all I needed to know, love." He pulled away from her and gave her one last gentle kiss before leaving her...for good. When he got to the door, he turned and gave her one last look.  
  
"I'll always love you, Hermione Granger. Remember...I promised." And with that, he left her. She stood staring at the closed door for what seemed like forever. Finally, she came to her senses and mentally slapped herself for just letting him go and she began to cry almost uncontrollably. She threw on her clothes, pocketed her badge and reduced her dirty clothes, pocketing them as well. She ran out of the bathroom and into the corridor, searching over other students' head for even a glimpse of his platinum blond hair. Many of the other students looked at her strangely; her hair was still dripping wet and her clothes had been put on haphazardly. Finally, she saw Draco and began to walk briskly towards him, tears still running down her face.  
  
Another student blocked her view of him, but when she looked again, he was gone...gone forever, so it seemed. She clutched her cloak tighter around her and realized that it was a bit big and dragged on the floor. She looked down...it was Draco's. She collapsed in the middle of the now empty hallway and held the last piece of Draco she had close, letting out dry sobs, for her eyes could cry no more.  
  
"I still love you too, Draco," she whispered. 


	21. Chapter 21: Going to the Light Side

Hey guys! You thought that that was the end, didn't you? YEAH RIGHT! If you read my other work of fiction, you would know that I never let anything end with a sad ending. But before I begin this chapter, I would just like to say thanks to all of those who reviewed. Special thanks to manny-cassie-santos for invading my review box. Do you need a tissue? ;) ok...without further ado, here's the continuation of "Promises."  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: Going to the Light Side  
  
Draco sat in Dumbledore's office, somewhat awkwardly, next to Harry. Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk, fingertips pressed together, processing everything Draco had told him in his head. He had been silent for quite a while. But when Draco was starting to doubt his Headmaster, he spoke.  
  
"Well, Draco...I must admit, that is quite an impressive story," he said slowly and thoughtfully. "It reminds me of another old student of mine." Draco sat forward a little.  
  
"What do you suggest we do, Headmaster?" he asked eagerly, but remembering to stay formal. Dumbledore, again, wore that look of deep thoughtfulness.  
  
"Well, I have an idea. But I have to be sure that this is truly what you want to do. I need to know, Draco, are you willing to fight against you father?" Draco nodded.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I admire your spirit, Mr. Malfoy. I can see what Miss Granger saw in you," Dumbledore stated, eyes twinkling. Draco felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Even though it wasn't a secret anymore, he still felt uncomfortable when the conversation turned to his and Hermione's former relationship. Dumbledore continued as if he had not said anything that would cause embarrassment to some.  
  
"Very well then. Draco, you will join Harry's private defense lessons. I believe you are already skilled in Occlumency, so we will not have to bother with that. You will meet in my office tonight at nine o' clock. You meet every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday at precisely nine o' clock in the evening here in my office. From here, your instructor will come collect you and lead you to wherever he chooses to conduct his lessons.  
  
"Now, Harry, if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Mr. Malfoy alone." Harry nodded and left the office with a short good-bye to both the Headmaster and Draco. Once Harry was gone, Dumbledore turned his attention once again to Draco.  
  
"Well, Draco, I have to say that I'm very impressed by your choice to work against your father. But if you don't mind my asking, why the sudden change?" Draco looked at the Headmaster as if contemplating if he should give away such private information. 'Oh, what the hell,' he thought.  
  
"The truth is, sir, I switched sides for Hermione Granger." He looked down at his hands. "I feel like this is the only way to prove myself to her..." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see. Well, I commend you for you bravery to stand up against your own father and prove your love. I'm sure you are aware of the risks involved in doing so." Draco nodded. "Very well. So you understand why I must ask you to keep everything we discussed here today under wraps. We don't know where the leaks are in this school anymore."  
  
"Yes sir. I know."  
  
"Also, Draco..." Here, Dumbledore looked a bit saddened. "I must ask you to stay away from Miss Granger for now. Keep an eye on her, of course, God knows, she needs someone to look out for her. But I must ask you to put all your ideas of pursuing her on hold...just for now." Draco nodded dejectedly.  
  
"Yes, sir. I completely understand." He stood up, shook Dumbledore's hand and left the room. He walked back tot he Head dormitories, thinking about Hermione.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
March became April, and April became May. Draco and Harry, along with studying for their NEWTs, had their private Defense lessons with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dumbledore had it all set up with the Ministry and told the Minister that Harry was especially gifted and needed extra practice to pursue a career as an Auror. Of course, Fudge agreed, since the libel issue with the Daily Prophet was his fault anyway. But Fudge had no idea that Harry was really training to defeat Voldemort.  
  
Anyway, Harry and Draco trained for three months, three times a week. Hermione began to see both of them less and less. Not that it made any difference if she saw Draco more...it wouldn't change anything. As those three months went by, Draco and Harry began to respect each other. They still wouldn't go as far as calling one another a friend, but the amount of insults they usually traded with each other decreased, and still no one noticed anything wrong. Nothing else had changed...except for the fact that Draco never hung around with the Slytherins anymore. This, people did notice. But he just shrugged it all off. It didn't matter what everyone else thought of him anymore. All that mattered was getting though his training so he could end things with Lucius once and for all and get his girl back.   
  
He still loved Hermione, of course, and would always love her. And he had the feeling that she still loved him. He noticed her sidelong glares he got from her in their classes, and he even noticed when she brushed her had across his face while he pretended to sleep in the common room. It killed him inside that he could do nothing about his feelings. All he wanted to do was hold her again. What he would give just to feel her warmth enveloped in his arms once again.  
  
"Malfoy, duck!" Harry yelled, causing a break in Draco's thoughts long enough to dodge Harry's spell. Harry walked over and offered a hand to help him up off the floor. Draco took it and stood eye-to-eye with Scarhead. The training they had been going through did good for them. Harry, once a small, skinny boy, was now tall and lean. Hair still unmanageable, of course, but it added a bit of a boyish look to his not-so-boyish features. All in all, he grew up quite nicely.  
  
Draco had gone through many transformations as well, over the past seven years...physically as well as emotionally. His pointed chin had softened; he was beginningto look more like his mother. The nose that, in the past, had always been up in the air was not as pointy from having broken it once during a rough game of Quidditch against Gryffindor (surprise, surprise). Over all, Draco and Harry had both developed into two very handsome young men, indeed and had almost the whole of the female population at Hogwarts at their heels.  
  
These two men now stood facing each other. They had come such a long way since that day on the train almost eight years ago. Former enemies now trained to fight side-by-side against the most evil Dark Wizard of all time and one of his most avid followers. Who would have guessed that the boy voted "Most Likely to Become a Death Eater" would be in the situation he was in? Not even the best Seers could have predicted that.  
  
Harry and Draco finished off their training then went their separate ways to shower, change and go to bed. Draco left first, then Harry. They agreed that they would leave fat different times so they wouldn't attract any extra attention from the other students. Dumbledore still had a feeling that there was a leak somewhere and someone was feeding the other side information. No one...not even Harry and Draco's closest friends, could know about their training.  
  
Draco trudged back to the Head dormitories. He and Hermione had silently made a schedule so that neither had to see the other one at all. Hermione would walk up extra early and sleep earlier, while Draco would arise late and come in late since he had training session and Quidditch practice. They still had their patrols, but seemed to manage without meeting in the halls. Draco thought all this seemed silly and it hurt him to know that they had to do it at all. But he knew that Dumbledore was right and he shouldn't try to have anything to do with Hermione  
  
He sighed as he entered the empty common room, the fire slowly dying away. 'My life in a nutshell,' he thought, staring at the glowing embers that faded dimmer and dimmer as each second passed. He looked up at Hermione's door to find it closed. He could not explain why he felt lonelier and lonelier every time he saw that closed door. He supposed it was a metaphoric of the same thing he was going to her...shutting her out. He sighed again and went up to his room to gather his shower things.  
  
He let the hot water run over his body and thought about the upcoming battle. It was to take place on the night of the Initiation Ceremony. Draco was supposed to be attending, as well as many of his other Slytherin housemates. He counted on his fingers how many days left until the ceremony...two weeks...May 24th. He was nervous. Fighting against his father meant that you were also fighting his whole slew of loyal cronies. Draco, thought, for the umpteenth time, about the risks involved. What was there to gain? 'Everything,' he answered automatically. 'Revenge, Peace...Hermione...'   
  
Draco finished his shower and dried off, then got ready for bed. The next day, they had NEWTs: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions...two classes he hardly needed to study for. It was a good thing, too, because he was too tired to study. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep, dreaming about Hermione again.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Two weeks passed quickly and before he knew it, Draco was getting ready for the Initiation Ceremony, wondering where the time had gone. It was midnight and the ceremony was to start at two in the morning. He was to meet Harry at the side of Hagrid's hut, then walk to the edge of the school grounds to Apparate to the meeting place...the Riddle graveyard.  
  
Draco sported a midnight black cloak and all black clothes underneath. He located the Death Eater mask and hid it under his robes. He finally took up the Invisibility Cloak and draped it over his arm before walking out the door. As soon as he got into the dark and empty corridor, he put the cloak on, disappearing instantly. He got outside and was walking out towards Hagrid's when he felt a tug at the cloak, causing the hood to fall off. Draco looked around to see Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger-furred cat. He glared at the cat before bending down to grab the cloak out of its mouth.  
  
"Mangy cat," he muttered. He walked away, never noticing when the mask fell out form under his robes, or Hermione, who was watching from her window.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hermione could not sleep. She had another dream (or nightmare, rather) about Draco dying. She sat on her windowsill and watched Crookshanks sneaking up on something. She assumed it was a fairy or a rodent or something. Imagine her surprise when Crookshanks pulled on Draco's Invisibility Cloak to reveal his blond head. Hermione sat open-mouthed, watching both the cat and the floating head. As Draco walked away, Hermione noticed a mask on the ground. She immediately grabbed a cloak and slippers and followed Draco in her pajamas. By the time she caught up to Draco, he was standing just beside Hagrid's hut, alone, and looking like he was waiting for someone. She hid herslef in some bushed where she could watch and hear at the same time.  
  
"Malfoy," came the unmistakable whisper of Harry Potter. She furrowed her brow, wondering why on earth her best friend and ex-boyfriend, supposed enemies, would be doing having a rendezvous at this hour.  
  
"About time, Potter. Where's Snape?" Draco asked in a business-like tone. Harry pulled his hood off to make two floating heads. Hermione shook off the eerie feeling the sight gave her.  
  
"Snape said to just go on without him. He needed to take care of something before heading off to the ceremony," Harry answered. Hermione felt dread suddenly weigh heavy in her heart as she heard the last word. "Ceremony." Of course...the Death Eater Initiation Ceremony. 'No,' she thought.  
  
"Very well. I supposed we should go then." But neither of them made any move to go anywhere. Harry looked as nervous as Draco felt.  
  
"Uh...right. Well...let's go." Harry finally shifted, but Draco stopped him.  
  
"Wait." Harry looked at him quizzically. Draco gulped as his throat suddenly went dry.  
  
"If I don't make it...tell Hermione that I still love her and that I did this for her." Draco took a deep breath to try and calm himself and hopefully hold back tears. Harry put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder (even though Hermione couldn't see this due to the Invisibility Cloaks).  
  
"No, Malfoy. YOU'RE going to tell her because you ARE going to make it. Now let's go before the start the stupid ceremony without you." Draco shuddered.  
  
"I hope they do. I can't stand graveyards. The sooner they start, the sooner I can leave. Now, are you sure the Ministry had been notified?" Harry gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"For the last time, YES! Dumbledore assured me that a whole team of Aurors are waiting for the signal right now at the Riddle House as we speak."  
  
"Ok. Now, remind me...what's the signal?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"They'll come in right before he burns the Mark into your arms. Now, let's GO! It's getting late." They both put on their hoods and headed to the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione came out of the bushes.  
  
"If Harry and Draco took an Auror exam, they'd fail horribly during the Cryptic Language test," she said to herself before following them out the gates.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for more! Later days! REVIEW! 


	22. Chapter 22: The Initiation Ceremony

Chapter 22: The Initiation Ceremony  
  
Hermione Apparated to the Riddle House and immediately hid behind some shrubs to watch. Most of the Death Eaters were already there, including Lucius Malfoy. Hermione inwardly shuddered as she saw him; his cold gray eyes piercing through his mask, his infamous cane gripped in his right hand. She looked away and scanned the throngs of Death Eaters for Draco and Harry. Harry was no where to be seen, but Draco was conversing with Snape in hushed tones. After it seemed that no one else was coming, the Death Eaters and new recruits stood in a circle around on particular gravestone. A puff of red smoke came from seemingly nowhere and when it cleared, Hermione laid eyes on the hideous form of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort's thin, pale lips curled into a smirk as he looked upon the fresh new faces. He paced around the circle and paused at each new recruit, scrutinizing them carefully. When on cringed under his gaze, he immediately administered the Cruciatus Curse on them. He finally stopped at Draco, who looked emotionless and did not flinch when Voldemort began to speak.  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't little Malfoy Junior." Draco continued to stay still and silent. He looked straight ahead, not wanting to look into Voldemort's red, slit-like eyes.  
  
"So you've gotten rid of the little Mudblood, I see." It took all of Draco's self-control to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," he answered instead. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"Look at me, boy." Draco knew better than to hesitate when Voldemort asked you something, so he made sure to guard his mind and looked straight into those ugly, cold, red eyes. They stood like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Voldemort let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You hid your thoughts well, boy. You will go first." Hermione blanched as she heard those last few words. She heard some movement going on behind her, but saw nothing. She assumed that it was just the Aurors and she immediately felt safe. She looked back to the ceremony. Draco was now in the middle of the circle with Voldemort, kneeling at his feet. Voldemort chanted something under his breath and green flames surrounded both him and Draco. Through the flamed, Hermione could see that Draco had his left arm out and Voldemort had his wand pointed at his arm. Hermione was just about to lose all self-control when two things happened: She was grabbed from behind, a hand over her mouth and someone else yelled, "Now!"  
  
As she was being dragged away from the bush she had been hiding behind, about thirty Aurors, including Tonks and Kingsley, ran from their hiding places and began to duel with the Death Eaters. Voldemort was distracted and looked away just long enough for Draco to say the countercurse for the green flames and begin to fight Lucius. Whoever had Hermione finally stopped to put her down a good distance away from the action. Her captor pulled off his Invisibility Cloak to reveal...  
  
"Harry?" she said, unbelievingly. "Harry! You're supposed to be down there!" She pointed towards the battlefield. Harry held her by the shoulders.  
  
"And you're supposed to be safe in bed at Hogwarts! What are you doing here?" She was about to answer when Harry held his hand up.  
  
"Never mind. There's no time. Listen to me, Hermione. Get yourself away from here. It's not safe."  
  
"But Draco-." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Draco will be fine. Now, I have to go. Promise me you'll go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"I-." Hermione was cut off as a spell just narrowly missed them.  
  
"I have to go!" Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off to join the fight. Hermione was about to turn around and do as Harry told her, when she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse from behind. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground. The spell was lifted off of her and she looked up to see who had cast the curse...Pansy.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Draco looked up when he heard Hermione's scream. He saw her fall to the ground, Pansy pointing her wand at her. He began to run towards Hermione, but was stopped short as Lucius came after him, directing the Full-Body Bind on his son.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that all this," he waved his hand at all the fighting going on around them, "had something to do with you?" Draco glared at Lucius. Lucius smirked and looked towards Hermione, who had just stunned Pansy and was now running full speed towards the fight...full speed towards HIM! Draco looked from his father to Hermione, panicked. Lucius looked down at his poor excuse for a son and saw that flash of feeling when he looked at Hermione. Rage filled Lucius as he put two and two together. He angrily revived Draco and picked him up by the shirt.  
  
"You didn't end it with her, did you?"  
  
"I did!" Lucius struck him.  
  
"Do not lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not! I DID end it! But I told you! I LOVE HER!" Lucius struck him again and Draco fell to the floor.  
  
"I thought I made it very clear...I never want to hear you say that again," he said in a dangerous tone. "I'll show you what happens when we let our weaknesses show." Lucius held out his wand and began to walk straight towards Hermione.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"You're such a fucking coward, Pansy...hitting me while my back is turned," Hermione spat through gritted teeth. Pansy looked unmoved.  
  
"You stole Draco from me!" Hermione now stood to face Pansy.  
  
"I didn't steal him from you. He was never yours to begin with. And anyway, what difference does it make? He's just like you and all the other Slytherins." Pansy scoffed.  
  
"Did you honestly believe all of that? That was all just and act. You broke him, Granger. You made him go soft. And they made you Head Girl! Honestly...how else do you think you survived the Odius Mors?" Hermione's eyes widened and Pansy's words sunk. "Amor Vincit Omnia." Love Conquers All. Hermione shook herself as Pansy continued on.  
  
"One thing's for sure, Granger, you're still a filthy, little Mudblood and I think Draco did the right thing in dumping your sorry little ass. You don't even deserve him. He's all mine." As soon as the words left her mouth, Hermione hit her with a stunning spell, then ran towards were Draco lay, stiff as a board, next to his father. Lucius took one look at her and performed the countercurse, only to pick Draco up by the shirt, yell at him, then hit him. Hermione picked up speed.  
  
"...But I told you! I LOVE HER!" Draco's words rang out through the air and reached Hermione's ears. She stopped dead in her tracks. He really did admit it to his father...he really did love her! She began running again when she saw Lucius hit Draco again. He turned and marched towards her, his wand out. Hermione took her want out, but he was quicker.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled Lucius. Her wand went sailing through the air and she was pushed about six feet back. She landed painfully on her back and he caught the wand expertly in his other hand. She made a move to stand up, but he kicked her, sending her back to the ground with a yelp of pain.  
  
"Crucio!" She writhed in pain, screaming, as she was put under the second Cruciatus Curse of the night. Both Draco and Harry heard her screams and made their way toward her. Lucius lifted off the spell, and before she could compose herself, he lifted his wand again.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" But as soon as the words left his mouth, Harry tackled him to the ground. The spell still came hurtling towards Hermione, but Draco, with his quick Seeker reflexes, jumped in from of her and took the spell for her  
  
"NO!" she screamed as Draco fell lifeless to the ground. She knelt next to his body and held his head to her chest. She rocked back and forth, mourning the loss of her first love. Harry looked on and felt the pain of loss as well. He respected Draco. They were in on this together. He turned to Lucius, rage taking over his being.  
  
"You bastard! You killed him!" Lucius looked just as shocked. He had not meant to kill his son. The Dark Lord needed him! Now what? His worries were interrupted as Harry's fist connected with his face. More punches went flying through the air as Harry hit any part of Lucius he could. But he stopped abruptly and held his hands over his forehead. That could only mean one thing...Voldemort. Harry stood up straight, despite the feeling that his head was going to explode, wand at ready. Hermione held on tighter to Draco's body and watched, gripped with fear.  
  
"So we meet again, Harry Potter," Voldemort drawled. "Ready to finally meet your end?" Harry smirked and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not quite ready yet, Riddle." Voldemort cringed at the use of his true name. Harry's smirk got wider and wider and yelled "Expelliarmus!" catching Voldemort off guard. His eyes went wide as Harry advanced on him with the brother wands pointed straight to his chest. Harry began to chant inaudibly and red and gold light emitted from the end. It surrounded Voldemort and criss-crossed around him to form a cage.  
  
Harry's face was dripping with perspiration from concentrating so hard. He gripped the wands tightly and the beams of light began to swirl around and around Voldemort then lifting him up into the air. Everyone dueling had stopped to watch Harry and Voldemort. Harry was still concentrating hard on not letting the spell break. The beams of crimson and gold swirled faster and faster and finally began to pierce through Voldemort's body. He screamed in agony as beam after beam burned through his body. Finally, with a burst of gold and crimson, Voldemort was finished. Harry fell to the ground, exhausted. Hermione left Draco's side to run to Harry and congratulate him.  
  
"You did it, Harry! You fulfilled the prophesy!" she squealed with delight and pride for her best friend...The-Boy-Who-Lived. All around them, the bodies of Death Eaters fell to the ground as they were all caught off guard when a seventeen-year-old boy had finally defeated their master. When the last Death Eater had been brought down or captured, Harry and Hermione finally were brought back to reality as they remembered Draco. Tears began to flow down her cheeks again as she, once again, held Draco close.  
  
"Draco," she called softly. "Draco, love, it's all over now. You can wake up." A sob escaped from her throat when he didn't respond. "Draco! No! You have to wake up! You promised me you'd never leave me! Draco!" Hermione was frantic by now. Harry gently put his hand on her shoulder. She bent down and nuzzled her cheek against his head. Harry knelt down next to her and comforted his broken hearted best friend.  
  
"We said we'd live happily ever after," she whispered, too tired to talk in normal tones.  
  
"Hermione," Harry called softly. "Hermione, come on. It's time to go." She shook her head and held Draco closer.  
  
"Not without Draco." Harry pulled her up off the ground.  
  
"It's all right. He'll be taken care of." After a long hesitation, she finally kissed Draco's cold forehead and set him down.  
  
"I promised that I'd always love you, Draco. And I always keep my promises." Harry helped Hermione to her feet, but she was too weak with grief to keep walking. Harry lifted her with ease into his arms and Apparated themselves back to Hogsmeade. He carried her through the gates of Hogwarts and all the way up to the hospital wing. He set her down in a bed and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. For a short moment, Harry wondered if the woman ever slept.  
  
"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked briskly. Harry swallowed down a surge of grief before he spoke.  
  
"She saw Draco Malfoy get killed. She's in desperate need of a Dreamless Sleep draught." Madam Pomfrey's expression softened and looked down sympathetically at the sobbing Head Girl. She nodded and bustled about the infirmary. Harry pulled up a chair and held one of Hermione's hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
"It's all my fault," she mumbled.  
  
"Hey, don't say that! It was NOT your fault." Hermione glared at Harry.  
  
"YES IT IS!" she exploded. "IF I HAD JUST STAYED HERE AT HOGWARTS LIKE I WAS SUPPOSED TO, MAYBE DRACO WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"  
  
"Maybe," Harry said quietly. "And maybe not." Hermione sat up and just looked at him sorrowfully. He reached over and pulled him to her and held her close.  
  
"Harry...it hurts so much. I feel like my heart has just been ripped out." Harry stroked her hair and remained silent, just letting her cry. He understood what Hermione meant about how she felt. It was exactly how he felt when Sirius Black, his godfather, died. Madam Pomfrey finally came back in with the potion and gave it to Hermione. Harry then left and went up to his own dorms. He collapsed onto his bed and immediately began to cry. He cried for Draco, for Hermione, for his parents, for Sirius, for finally having beaten Voldemort , glad it was over, but sad for all the loves lost, and for himself in general. He cried and cried, glad it was all over, but sad for the losses. He finally fell into a restless sleep as the sun peeked over the mountains.  
  
  
  
Yay! Only two more chapters! Whoo! 


	23. Chapter 23: Graduation

There might be a little bit of an 'R' rating on this chapter, so watch out!  
  
Chapter 23: Graduation  
  
Hermione sat in a chair at a vanity in the seventh-year girls' dormitories. It was graduation night and Lavender and Parvati were toying with her hair, chattering about the latest piece of gossip. Hermione wasn't listening. Today was the day she was to leave Hogwarts and go on to the real world. She had already been offered a job at the Ministry as an apprentice in the Improper Use of Magic Office. She was looking forward to it, yes, but she didn't feel excited or nervous. If fact, she didn't feel anything. All she felt was pain. It had been about a month since the Initiation Ceremony. In that one month, everyone noticed a change in their Head Girl. She poured all of her effort into her schoolwork; she never spoke to anyone (unless you counted all those times she came up to see Harry, or sometimes Ron, just so she could have a good cry). It seemed all she did was cry, by the looks of her face. It seemed that she simply put herself into auto-drive, just getting through each day.  
  
Now it was the day they would all leave their childhood behind. Hermione walked down to the common room and all eyes turned on her, though she hardly noticed. She was dressed in beautiful dark green dress robes. The girls fixed her hair so that it fell in graceful spirals around her head. She pinned her hair to one side so it all stayed out of her face. She gave a faint smile to Harry, Ginny and Ron and made her way over to them.  
  
All three smiled sadly back at her. It seemed gone were the days where Hermione Granger came bouncing up to them and that spark ever present in her eye. Nowadays, she barely ever talked, she kept to herself mostly and spent her time studying and weeping. Harry, Ron and Ginny missed their friend, but they also understood her grief. All they could do for now was wait for time to heal her wounds.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted. "You look lovely tonight." Hermione blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. So do you." Indeed, Harry did. He wore green dress robes to match Hermione's and they really brought out his eyes. His hair was still messy, but it looked more tamed that night than any other day. He held his arm out to her and escorted her to the Great Hall. Soon, the Great Hall was filled with seventh-years and Dumbledore clapped his hands for attention. The Hall went silent and focused their eyes on the Headmaster they had all learned to respect (ok...most of them, anyway) and admire for the past seven years. He cleared his throat before beginning.  
  
"Another year of Hogwarts had come and gone and now it's time for me to say goodbye to another promising group of young adults. I must say, I am very proud of all of you. Never before had a graduating class been through as much as this class had gone through. I believe we have a certain Mr. Potter to thank for that." Dumbledore eyed Harry, who grinned back sheepishly.  
  
"Without further ado, I would like to present your Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger!" The whole room roared as Hermione stood. Even some of the Slytherins were cheering. When they all found out how Draco died, they began to respect her. They could almost relate to her loss, and they took pity on her. The week of his memorial ceremony, she received many gifts from those that she used to call her enemies. She smiled at everyone as she took the podium. Sadly, but nonetheless, more of a smile than anyone had seen on her face in a month.  
  
"My fellow classmates," she began, "I stand before you today, as your Head Girl, to congratulate you for making it this far. After today, we will go out into the real world and use the skills we learned within these stone walls in our everyday lives. Today we are children. Tomorrow, we become adults.  
  
"Now, we should be glad to have even made it this far. Dumbledore was right; we all have been through a lot while attending this school. We lived through attacks from a basilisk, mountain tolls running amok through the corridors, escaped convicts trying to break into our dorms..." Here, Harry elbowed Ron. "...And the resurrection, then the downfall of Lord Voldemort." A few collective gasps were emitted.  
  
"The last two...they're really worth mentioning, are they not? In fourth year, we saw Harry Potter come out of the Triwizard Maze with the dead corpse of Cedric Diggory in tow, courtesy of Death Eaters. This year..." She took a deep, steadying breath before continuing. "This year, we saw Draco Malfoy, our late Head Boy, suffer the same fate." She looked down and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"Draco Malfoy was a brave young man, for he took that curse for me. I'll never be able to repay him for that. If he were here listening, I'd tell him that I thank him for his bravery. I'd tell him..." She paused, wondering what to say, then finally exploded. "I'd tell him that I hate that he left me here without saying goodbye and that...and that I love him too!" The tears finally began to fall and those who weren't in the loop began to whisper. "I love him and I always will."  
  
"I suppose that if Draco was here, he'd tell you all that he's not the same boy that walked through those doors almost eight years ago. He'd want to tell you that seven years of attending this school changed him, as it changed me."  
  
"So, if you don't mind, let us all lift out glasses..." Everyone did so. "First, in remembrance of Draco Malfoy, and second, to this year's graduating class. Congratulations." She stepped down from the podium and joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore passed out a few house points then announced that the ball was to begin. Everyone stood up and the four long house table became little round tables, just as they did at the Yule Ball in fourth year. Ron went to join his date, Lavender, and Harry held his arm out to his own date...Hermione. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she took his arm. He led her to the dance floor and they danced to some songs, occasionally getting separated by someone wanting to cut in.  
  
After a while, Hermione actually felt like she was enjoying herself. Both her and Harry sat down at a nearby table to rest. He gave a sigh of relief as she fanned herself with her hand and was actually smiling! Not her old smile, that went all the way up to her eyes, making them sparkle a bit, but Harry supposed that maybe all she needed was more time. He excused himself to get drinks, leaving Hermione to sit alone at the table. She thought, once again, about everything that happened in the last month.  
  
Voldemort was gone, thanks to Harry. Most of the Death Eater, including Lucius, had been killed in combat. The others had been taken to Azkaban. But the Dark Side was not the only side to have casualties. Many fighting on the Light Side had perished as well. And of course, there was Draco. Hermione tried to hold back tears as she thought of him, she even closed her eyes, but it was no use. The tears still came.  
  
As her eyes were closed, she heard collective gasps and the hisses of whispering all around her. She paid them no mind and continued to sit there with her eyes shut, crying. She felt the presence of someone sitting next to her. She assumed it was Harry. He wiped away her tears gently, his fingers lingering to caress her cheek. She gasped. These were not Harry's hands. Harry's were rough and callused from having to do yard work for the Dursleys'. These were soft and smooth, but strong. These were Draco's hands! 'But how can this be?' she thought. She reached up to her face and held his hand in her own, lacing her fingers through his. She brought their hands down in her lap and finally opened her eyes. She stared at their hands, entwine with each other. If the pale quality of the skin was anything to go by, it was quite possible that this hand belonged to Draco. She flipped his hand over and traced the line on the palm of his hand. This hand could be Draco's...but that was impossible, wasn't it? A new wave of tears ran down her cheeks. She cursed this person for having hands so similar to Draco's. He reached up again to wipe away her tears. Then he spoke, causing Hermione's breath to catch in her chest.  
  
"I made a promise to you that you'd never lose me, Hermione." She looked up into the face of her love...Draco Malfoy. She lifted a shaking hand to his face and held it there. He looked just as beautiful as the last time she spoke to him. He took both her hands in his and looked into her honey brown eyes.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," he said loudly and clearly. She smiled...a real genuine smile that went all the way up to her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Draco! I never stopped." He returned her smile, then stood up, taking her with him and held her close, never wanting to let her go again.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione...for everything," he whispered into her ear. She pulled back a little and looked straight into his silver-gray eyes.  
  
"I already forgave you a long time ago." He smiled again and kissed her. A kiss that meant, "this is for all the moths we weren't together." He broke the kiss and took her to the dance floor. It was then that they noticed that everyone had been watching and were now applauding them. They both laughed happily and danced together, glad they found each other again.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Harry looked on contentedly at Draco and Hermione on the dance floor. She was smiling again and it made him smile too. Ron came up beside Harry, his arm around Lavender.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked. Harry nodded towards the blissfully happy couple on the dance floor.  
  
"Them," he said simply. Ron looked at Draco and Hermione and scowled.  
  
"Malfoy," he spat out. "I don't know why you planned all this, Harry. It's really disgusting to watch." Lavender snapped to attention.   
  
"You planned this?" she asked. Harry shot Ron a look, then nodded sheepishly.  
  
"He owled me a couple weeks ago that he was alive, but not to tell Hermione. He wanted to surprise her. So we planned it all out. He would attend the Graduation Ceremony under and Invisibility Cloak. Then I'd dance with her for a while, excuse myself to get drinks, then he'd show up. He was the one who told me to ask her to be my date, but the way. He said he would've killed anyone else." Harry looked sadly back at the couple. Ron noticed.  
  
"You all right, mate?" he asked, concerned. Harry nodded, then sighed.  
  
"Yeah. It's just that...it makes me said when I realize that his is our last night in this castle. Well, tomorrow, actually, is our last night, but still. It's a really depressing thought. We're all grown up, you're with Lavender, I finally fulfilled the stupid prophesy and Malfoy and Hermione are getting married soon..." Harry trailed off as he realized what he just said. "Ah, shit."  
  
"They're WHAT?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Draco and Hermione continued dancing to a slow song, tears silently falling down her face. They danced so close together, he whispering sweet nothings into her ear.  
  
"I love you so much, Draco," she whispered. He held her closer.  
  
"I know. I love you too." He pulled away from her and dragged her to the stage just as the band finished their song. Everyone fixed their attention on the fair-haired young man who was supposed to be dead.  
  
"Hi, can I have your attention please?" The whole hall went silent. Hermione looked at him curiously. He grinned back at her.  
  
"Draco, love, what are you doing?" He simply smiled at her then turned back towards the crowd.  
  
"I know, I know...I'm supposed to be dead. But, I'm not. And it's all because of this girl." He turned back towards Hermione.  
  
"What is all this about, Draco?" she asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to make this night memorable, love." She smiled again.  
  
"Draco, it already is. What are you playing at?" Draco smiled again and dropped to one knee. She gasped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.  
  
"Hermione, I haven't been the best boyfriend in the past few months, but believe me, I really do love you. I can't imagine my life without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He opened the box and she looked down to see the most beautiful (and possibly, the most expensive) engagement ring she had ever seen.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Tears of joy began to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Draco. Yes! I will marry you!" She pulled him up and kissed him passionately. He picked her up and spun her around. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Ron, who was still in shock, applauded enthusiastically and some even cheered. The teachers looked on in approval and Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey were wiping away tears. Professor Dumbledore took the podium again.  
  
"Wasn't that a pleasant turn of events? It turns out our Head Boy IS alive! Let me be the first to congratulate you both personally. I expect an invitation to your wedding!" Draco and Hermione both beamed. Draco shook Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"Will do, Professor. By the way, thank you...for everything." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Of course. Help is always available to those who need it." Draco nodded, then remembered something.  
  
"Oh, Professor? If you don't mind me asking, you said, before, that I reminded you of someone. May I ask whom?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Oh, just someone." He looked pointedly over in the direction of Snape. Draco and Hermione followed the Headmaster's gaze.  
  
"Oh..." Draco said in understanding.  
  
"Well, I'll take my leave. I do believe that you both have some catching up to do." The Headmaster winked at them and Hermione blushed.  
  
"How does he always know?" Draco asked, not sure if he should be admiring the Headmaster or loathing him. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Old men can be such perverts sometimes." She looked back to Draco, who was smirking at her mischievously.  
  
"Well...you heard the old man. Shall we 'catch up?'" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Of course. I ALWAYS listen to my elders," she said sarcastically, giving him a wink.  
  
"Oh? Well, I guess we should go. Knowing Dumbledore, he might give us detention." Hermione playfully smacked him.  
  
"You're sick." Without another word, Draco scooped Hermione into his arms and made a very public and dramatic exit. Ron made a move to follow them, but Harry held him back.  
  
"Wait 'til I get my hands on that prick!" Ron seethed. Harry pushed Ron into a chair.  
  
"Ron, Hermione is a big girl now. She can handle herself." Ron sighed.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right," he said moodily. He was obviously still not happy with Hermione's choice for a love interest.  
  
"Besides, I think we can trust her with Malfoy," Harry said. "You saw what he did to that Nott bloke." Ron nodded again, his expression turning grave.  
  
"I still can't figure out how he managed to clamp so hard on his neck like that," he said, putting a hand on his own neck. "Nott's neck is pretty thick." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hermione stated the password to the Head Dorms and Draco immediately carried her up to his room. He set her down gently on the bed, then bent down to un-strap her high-heeled sandals. He unclasped his cloak and kicked off his own shoes before settling onto the bed next to her. She lay back onto the pillows and he leaned down to plant a tender kiss on her lips. She sighed against his mouth and he smiled as he tasted her warm breath. He pulled away and just stared down at her, a contented smile playing at his lips.  
  
"What?" she asked, his smile contagious.  
  
"Nothing. I just missed you," he said simply. She ran her fingers through his short, tousled hair...just as she liked it.  
  
"I missed you too." Her tone then turned sad. "I missed you so much, Draco, that my heart hurt. I thought that you were really dead." He rested his head on her chest and she continued to rake her fingers through his hair. He listened to the steady beat of her heart, beating in synch with his own.  
  
"Draco?" she called. He could feel the rumble of her voice in her chest.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered back.  
  
"How did you do it?" He lifted his head to look at her properly.  
  
"How did I do what?"  
  
"How did you come back? I saw you, Draco. You were dead! How did you come back?" Draco sighed and sat up straight.  
  
"You," he said quietly. "You brought me back." Hermione looked puzzled and sat up so she could look at him properly. He held her hand in his.  
  
"Hermione, when I took that curse for you, it wasn't the full curse. Harry had broke Lucius' contact when he pushed him over. True, it was still the Killing Curse, just not as strong. So when I fell, I was still alive, but just barely.  
  
"When the Healers came about, one of them saw that I was still living and they took me by the Portkey to a special ward in St. Mungo's. My mother paid for the finest Healers to attend to me and after two weeks, I was fine again. But I credit my recovery to you, Hermione. I thought about you everyday and hoped to see you again. Just that hope to see your face again gave me the strength I needed to recover." Hermione began to cry again. He was still the same, sweet Draco that she fell in love with. He wiped away her tears, but then looked down at his hands, examining them.  
  
"Of course, it'll take a while for me fully regain my motor skills. I don't think that I'll be playing professional Quidditch at this point." He eyed Hermione. "But then, I'm sure you'd get bored of me since you dated that Krum bloke and look where that got him. I figure that if I want to keep you, maybe sports isn't the best way to go." She smacked him playfully.  
  
"Nice to know that you at least still have your sense of humor," she said sarcastically. He leaned forwards to kiss her.  
  
"Now it's your turn to humor me." She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? And how exactly can I go about doing so, Mr. Malfoy?" He kissed her again.  
  
"I believe we have some... 'catching up' to do, Miss Granger." He grinned mischievously. She smirked back seductively.  
  
"Actually, how about we go with 'Mrs. Malfoy' tonight, just to test it out, hmm?" He leaned in closer to her, causing her to lay back onto the pillows again. He hovered inches above her face.  
  
"As you wish...Mrs. Malfoy." He began to kiss her passionately, his hand finding their way to the clasps of her dress robes and slipping them off, leaving her in just her undergarments. Her hands, meanwhile, were pulling his dress shirt form his pants and she began unbuttoning it. She slid it off form his shoulders, and gasped as she saw a rose, similar to her dragon, emblazoned on his right shoulder blade. On a banner wrapped around the rose, it read: "Amor Vincit Omnia." Love conquers all. She smirked knowingly and opened her mouth to say something, but Draco shushed her with his own mouth. She finished removing his shirt, then began to fumble with his belt buckle. He pulled away to finish removing his pants then crawled back into the bed. They continued "catching up," then finally, both collapsed back onto the bed, out of breath and bodies slick with sweat. Draco pulled the covers around both himself and Hermione. She snuggled next to him and he wrapped his arms about her.   
  
"I love you," he whispered. She nuzzled his chest.  
  
"I love you, too," she replied back before falling into a blissful slumber.  
  
  
  
Back by popular demand...Draco! Yeah, yeah...I got all your reviews. Are you guys nuts? Did you really think that I was going to let Draco DIE? Puh-lease! I hate sad endings, so I made sure that this story didn't have one. Thanks for the reviews, though. I BROKE 100!!! Whoo! Stay tuned for the epilogue! Later days! 


	24. Epilogue: And We Lived Happily Ever Afte...

Well...here it is...the epilogue. I thank you guys for loyally sticking to my story and I especially thank you for your reviews. At the end of the page, I'm going to put some shout outs since I know you guys just want to read the story. So, without further ado...the epilogue! P.s. no, I'm not going to do a sequel...that's why I'm putting an epilogue, see? Ok...here you go...  
  
Epilogue: And We Lived Happily Ever After  
  
Harry Potter sat at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, reading that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. The headline read "Minister of Magic, Hermione Malfoy, with husband, Draco Malfoy, at Grand Opening of the third Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes store" The picture showed Hermione, Draco and their seven year old son, Vincent, waving merrily while standing in front of the new shop. The owners of the establishment, Fred and George Weasley, were standing off to the other side, chests puffed up proudly. Harry smiled.  
  
It had been ten years since he had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione and Draco had gotten married exactly two years from the day they got engaged. Vincent Xavier Malfoy came about a year later and you couldn't find happier parents. With his dark hair and hazel eyes, you'd think that he had taken after his mother. But the pointed chin and nose and the cocky attitude were definitely the traits of a Malfoy. They had given their first son the name Vincent, meaning "conqueror" owing to the fact that they had literally conquered death to be together today.  
  
The Malfoys lived together in Malfoy Manor, only it was not so cold and dark anymore. Draco had the Ministry come in and strip the entire house for any signs of Dark Magic or anything relating to the Dark Arts. He had said that he simply refused to raise his family in such a Dark house.   
  
Draco Malfoy had started out in a boring office job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But after six months, he had moved up to a job as apprentice to Amelia Bones. Today, he was Head of his department and was a top warlock in the Wizengamot.  
  
Hermione Malfoy's journey to the top was a bit more interesting. She started out with an apprenticeship in the Improper Use of Magic Office. After only three months, she had been promoted to personal assistant to Mafalda Hopkirk, but then that was where she stayed for two years. She wasn't complaining though. She was happy where she was. She had just gotten married to Draco Malfoy, who had more money that she knew what to do with, she had a steady job that she enjoyed, and she was well liked throughout the Ministry. Almost everyone knew that they could go to Hermione Malfoy for help. Couldn't figure out an Arithmancy problem? Take it to Mrs. Malfoy. She aced that class. Couldn't remember the countercurse for the Engorgement Charm? No problem! Hermione Malfoy could cast it with her eyes closed. Everyone knew her name and were well aware of who she was married to. Their wedding announcement had made the front page of the Daily Prophet, after all.  
  
Then Cornelius Fudge died. Everyone immediately began to suggest Dumbledore. He, once again, declined the job offer. He was getting old and it was obvious that he wouldn't have lasted long in office. He suggested that the Ministry needed young blood.  
  
"What about that Hermione Malfoy? She DID score perfectly on all her NEWTs, after all," he had said. Everyone put it into consideration and decided that, yes, Hermione would be perfect as the new Minister. And there she had been for eight years, working right alongside her husband.  
  
Harry folded up his newspaper and checked his watch. His lunch break was over. He Apparated back to the Atrium, then took the lift to the Auror Headquarters. He had been an Auror for the past six years, being the quickest in history to have gotten in after regular schooling. Another notch on Harry Potter's list of life achievements.  
  
On one wall hung pictures of wanted criminals, most looking menacingly at Harry as he entered his cubicle. On another wall hung pictures of his friends and family. There was the picture of his mother, father and Sirius at the Potter's wedding, and then the picture of Hermione, Draco and himself as best man at the Malfoy's wedding right next to it. Ginny had been the maid-of-honor then. Then there was the picture of Ron and Lavender's wedding, which he had been best man at as well. Ron now played professional Quidditch on his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. He would be retiring soon, though. Last time Harry heard from him, Ron said that he and Lavender were expecting their fourth child.  
  
Harry sighed wearily as he sat down in his chair. He looked up to see his Order of Merlin, First Class hanging proudly on the cubicle wall. It read "Awarded to Harry James Potter for heroic efforts against the Dark Arts." It was given to him the day after Voldemort had been vanquished. Of course, then, he had been mourning the death of Draco, but now, he felt proud every time he looked at it. Draco had been given one as well for "Special Services to the Ministry of Magic." He had been an excellent guinea pig for them when he had been recovering and was given it as a compensation for being poked at for two weeks. He had been jokingly dubbed "The Second Boy Who Lived" by his friends and family and hid the award somewhere in the mansion.  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair, bored out of his wits. Ever since Voldemort had been vanquished, the Auror business was a little slow. But then, there was that occasional Death Eater straggler who caused trouble believing that his Dark Lord would come back someday.  
  
He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when a paper airplane hit him in the back of his head. He rubbed his head, then picked the tiny purple airplane off the floor. He unfolded it carefully. It was a note from Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry-  
  
I have a favor to ask from you. Please report to my office ASAP.  
  
--Hermy  
  
Harry smiled as he read her closing. It gave him a warm feeling inside knowing that he was one of two people within the Ministry who received memos from the Minister signed "Hermy." Draco also got them since he had taken to calling her by her nickname ever since Harry had told him the story about Grawp and the English lessons. But "Hermy" always got the last laugh. HIS memos were ALWAYS addressed to "My ickle little Drakie-poo," something his mother called him occasionally.  
  
  
  
Harry gathered his things before putting out the lamp and heading towards the Minister's office. He whistled a merry tune, somewhat akin to "Weasley Is Our King," while walking down the many corridors to her office door. He was about to knock when he heard Hermione giggle from the other side.  
  
"Draco...stop!" she said. "We're at work. Wait 'til we get home!" Harry smiled amusedly and chose that moment to burst through the door.  
  
"Hermy, I got your memo. What did you want to...talk...about?" He pretended to look embarrassed as he saw the scene in front of him: Hermione was sitting on top of her desk, her legs wrapped around Draco's waist and her blouse unbuttoned. Her fingers were tangled in Draco's hair and his cloak had been thrown off to the side and Draco's head was leveled with the exposed skin. Harry tried not to laugh as they both fixed their appearances hurriedly.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Oh...n-no..." Hermione stammered as she fumbled with her blouse buttons. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione...it's just Harry. You don't have to act to embarrassed. You're acting like we're at Hogwarts again." He reached over and helped her button her blouse properly. Harry looked away and toyed with a miniature figurine of Ron as a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. He may be friends with Draco now, but it was still disturbing to see them act so...married.  
  
"Yeah," Harry immediately agreed. "Just be glad it wasn't one of the other Ministry workers. Imagine what they'd think of the Minister of Magic practically shagging her husband in her office." Hermione blushed and tried to hide it by looking down and pretending to smooth down her skirt.  
  
"Er...right...um...what was it that you wanted, Harry?" He held the memo up.  
  
  
  
"I came here to ask what YOU wanted."  
  
"Oh yes, that. Well, tonight is our anniversary, as you know." Harry nodded and watched as Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
  
  
"We were wondering if we could leave Vincent with you tonight while we go out." Harry smiled.   
  
"But of course! You know I love having my godson around." Hermione gave him a warning look.  
  
"Harry...you need to stop telling him all those scary storied." Harry looked at her innocently.  
  
  
  
"What scary stories? I only tell him stories about when we were still at Hogwarts." Hermione glared at him again.  
  
  
  
"Harry, last time we left him with you, he came home with his face pale white asking if I really almost got eaten by a basilisk." Harry grinned sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"I might had stretched the truth out some."  
  
  
  
"I don't care. I don't want you scaring him anymore." Draco stepped up to defend his friend.  
  
  
  
"Aww, come on love...Vincent loves hearing Harry's stories. I think you baby him too much." Hermione threw her hands up into the air exasperatedly.  
  
"Fine, but you're going to be the one who stays up with him when he can't sleep tonight." Harry and Draco grinned.  
  
"That's what she always says," they said simultaneously under their breaths.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Later that night, Harry and Vincent were busy building a fort in Harry's living room. Harry jumped to his feet, quickly followed by Vincent. They admired their handiwork proudly.  
  
  
  
"I think it's the best fort we've made yet," Vincent stated. Harry nodded in agreement, then went to the kitchen to gather up some snacks to bring in to the fort. Once they were both settled, Harry asked Vincent for his regular story request.  
  
  
  
"Tell me one about Mum and Dad," Vincent said, bouncing up and down. Harry thought for a while.  
  
  
  
"Well, Vince, if you want to know one, you've got to hear them all."  
  
"I have all night."  
  
"Well, then let's start at the time in second year when your dad first made the Quidditch team.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Draco led Hermione out of the car since she was blindfolded. He dragged her up a dirt path and through a grand set of doors.  
  
  
  
"Draco, this is ridiculous. Where are we?" Hermione whined. He grinned even though she couldn't see it.  
  
"You'll see..." They kept walking for a while, their shoes clicking against the stone floor, the sound echoing off the walls. Hermione had an odd feeling of nostalgia as she walked blindly thought the corridors. After a long while, Draco stopped. She felt the presence of him dig around in his pocket for something. It sounded as if he inserted a key into a keyhole and turned it. Then he tapped the door twice. That combination of sounds brought back a flood of memories from so many years ago. She suddenly realized where they were, but before she could say anything about it, she felt that familiar pull and squeezed Draco's hand as they were pulled into the room. Once they steadied themselves again, he took her blindfold off.  
  
The Room of Mystery still looked just as beautiful as it did ten years ago. The piano was still the same, the chandelier, the sofa, the table...everything was still a perfect and beautiful as the last time she had stumbled into this room with the man beside her. Hermione once again sat at the piano and began to play. As soon as they got married, the first thing Draco did was to buy her a piano. So now, hearing her play was not such a strange occurrence as it was the last time they found this room. Draco stood to the side of the piano. He stared down at his wife lovingly. She was still as beautiful as the last time they visited this room. She still had that glow of radiant beauty that emanated from her body and created certain warmth that Draco felt every time he held her close.  
  
  
  
He sat down next to her at the piano bench and wrapped an arm around her waist. She stopped playing and turned to face him, a contented smiled playing on her face. He brushed his hand against her cheeks and she leaned into it. She took his hand in hers and placed a small kiss onto his fingertips. He laced his fingers through hers and stared into her honey colored eyes, so warmed and filled with love.  
  
"Why did you choose me?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Actually, I always thought that it was YOU who chose ME," she replied, a little shocked. "But I fell in love with you because I saw that you had changed. You gave me a chance to get to know you...the real you...not the bad-ass Slytherin boy I grew up with." He smirked. "But most of all, you trusted me enough to open up to me and in turn, I trusted you. It took me a while, but it happened eventually." He tugged a strand of her hair and smiled amusedly.  
  
"Really? And all this time I thought it was my lovely eyes," he said jokingly, giving her a wink. She laughed a bit.  
  
  
  
"Well...your eyes are just a bonus. That and that beautifully toned body of yours," she said, dropping him a wink while tracing circles on his chest. Draco crossed his arms over her chest.  
  
"Jesus, Hermione...you really know how to make a man feel like a piece of meat." She simply laughed and rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, shut up! You know you liked the attention back then... 'Accidentally' walking into my room after your showers." Draco smirked.  
  
  
  
"Well it's not like YOU weren't a tease in your Hogwarts days. I can distinctly remember a certain pajama set you used to wear...the skimpy track shorts and matching camisole. And that little 'oops-I-dropped-the-cap-to-the-toothpaste' stunt you used to pull." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Ok, ok...we're not students anymore. We're married now, so let's not dwell so much on the past." Draco sighed.  
  
"Married...for eight years..." he remarked thoughtfully. Hermione stood up and pulled him with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips.  
  
  
  
"I know...it's hard to believe, right? I mean, eleven year before this exact date..." She trailed off, pondering on the irony for their entire relationship. Draco got the gist of what she was trying to say and chuckled a bit.  
  
"I was probably trying to find new ways to bully you and your friends." She laughed.  
  
  
  
"And we were probably practicing hexes to use on you when the time was right." He gave another low chuckle and wrapped his arms tight around her body.  
  
"Funny how one year of living with a person could change your whole outlook on life." Both stood in still silence for a while, simply holding one another, pondering Draco's previous statement. Then Hermione spoke.  
  
"Draco, how do you think your outlook had changed?" she asked, resting her head against his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
  
  
"Well, first of all, my conception of Muggles, Muggle-borns...and you in general changed. You made me see that Muggle-born aren't so bad." She looked at him with a frown.  
  
  
  
"What do you mead they 'aren't that bad'?"  
  
"Except you, love," he answered quickly. "You're the greatest...Muggle-born or not." She smiled.  
  
"What made you choose me?" she asked quietly. He already knew his answer.  
  
"When I look at you, Hermione, I see this...glow of beauty around you. It's almost like an aura of beauty. And you're just so witty and clever. I enjoy being able to have a meaningful and deep conversation with you. With other girls, it was always 'Draco, do you like my new robes?' 'Draco, I'll make myself your personal slave if you be my boyfriend.'" Draco looked utterly disgusted.  
  
"I HATED that!" He looked back at Hermione and his expression immediately softened. "You never threw yourself at me, you didn't try to make a bid effort to get my attention, but you never needed to. You already had my full and complete attention...and devotion." She blushed again.  
  
"You still gave me another chance when I screwed things up for us. And you were what kept me alive." He cupped her face into his hands and looked into her honey brown eyes, which were sparkling with happiness and love.  
  
"I loved you then, loved you now...and Hermione, I'll love you for all time." She grinned and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered into his ear. He pulled her close again and kissed her deeply. The kiss turned passionate and he picker her up and carried her to the sofa. She lay back, pulled Draco on top of her, trying not to break the kiss. When they finally pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes. She ran her fingers though his hair, tousling it around. His hair was no longer than an inch long; she liked it to be just barely long enough for her to grab. He traced his finger down her cheek, her chin, and over her swollen lips. He smirked mischievously.  
  
  
  
"Do you think we're ready for another child?" he asked. She gave him a smirk back.  
  
"I hope so...I'm pregnant." He immediately jumped up and gave a whoop of joy. He picked her up again and spun her around the room. She laughed, telling him to be careful. He set her back down and knelt so he was eye level with her stomach and kissed it. She stroked his hair and looked down at him lovingly. He met her eyes again and slowly rose back up. She was now looking up into his face.  
  
"I hope it's a girl," he said quietly. She cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Why is that?" He rested his hands on her hips.  
  
"So she can be as beautiful as her mother." She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"You're a good father."  
  
"You're a good mother."  
  
"You're a good husband."  
  
"You're a good wife."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Always."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Yes, and I always keep my promises."  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
Finally! So, how did you guys like that? Wasn't that sweet? Ok...now for my shout outs...  
  
Leafs-gurl999: no...I will NOT make a sequel. I really suck at them and that is precisely why I wrote this epilogue. It was hard enough! Sorry...  
  
Tired Recluse: I know! Don't you just LOVE surprises?  
  
Iesa: And that is exactly the kind of response I wanted! Thanks for reviewing this time!  
  
TiCkLeD PiNk89: I'm glad you love my story!  
  
Kirstie232: Are you aware of the fact that your penname is the same as my real name?  
  
dRAcO maLFoY Is hOt: yes...Draco Malfoy IS hot! And did you seriously think that I was that CRUEL? Yeah...right...  
  
Anyone else who wants replies to their reviews or questions answered, email me at fanficto_obsesso@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks so much for your reviews and for reading this story! I heart you all! Later days! 


End file.
